Sentimientos que nacen
by Asumi-chan
Summary: AU. Desde la infancia Inuyasha y Kagome siempre han sido los mejores amigos, nunca se han separado. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando crezcan? ¿Cambiarán sus sentimientos al respecto?
1. Default Chapter

_Bueno, no me maten si no les gusta, pero es mi primer Universo Alterado, no se si les va a gustar, pero si les gusta no dejen de dejarme review ok? Es que sin ellos este fics no seguiría adelante T.T. _

_- Hablando_

"_pensando"_

Sentimientos que nacen 

En el pequeño templo Higuarashi una niña de cabellos azabaches y ojos chocolates miraba con curiosidad al árbol del patio de su casa. Su abuelo le había contado una increíble historia sobre ese mítico árbol milenario, sobre un hanyou y una sacerdotisa, la historia era muy bonita, pero el final era muy triste, aunque a ella le gustaban esas cosas. Siempre le gustaban las historias de su abuelo le hacían reír mucho, aunque su madre le decía que eran mentiras ella le gustaba escucharlas.

- ¿Kagome, que tanto miras? – se escucho la voz de un chico detrás suya.

La niña se giró para ver a un chico de ojos miel y pelo blanco vestido con un gracioso pantalón vaquero, una camiseta blanca sin mangas y una chaqueta amarrada a la cintura. Ese era su mejor amigo desde la guardería, Inuyasha, aunque su aspecto era un tanto raro y algunos de los de su clase se metieran con él, siempre estaban juntos, nunca se separaban, era rara la vez que no estaban juntos. Ellos iban a quinto, y aunque Inuyasha tenía un año más que ella sus padres lo matricularon en el mismo año que el de ella.

- Bueno ... es que mi abuelo me acaba contar una historia preciosa sobre este árbol, y tenía curiosidad por verlo de nuevo – sonriendo inocentemente.

- Las historias de tu abuelo casi siempre son mentira – dijo con desdén – aunque algunas me gusten, la mayoría son mentiras – pronunció en todo de burla.

- ¿Estas llamando a mi abuelo mentiroso? – enfadándose un poco.

- No le llamo mentiroso, solo que lo que dice siempre no es cierto – contesto con indiferencia.

- Es lo mismo que llamarlo mentiroso – acercándose al chico.

- Bueno, de todas formas un poco lo es – murmuro por lo bajo.

- ¡¡No llames mentiroso a mi abuelo!! – enfadándose cada vez más.

- Debes reconocer que un poco si lo es Kagome, yo no digo que sea siempre – asustándose un poco, el sabia mejor que nadie como era ella cuando se enfadaba.

- Bueno puede que mienta un poco – bajando la mirada – pero eso tampoco es malo, el abuelo dice que es fementar la imaginación – dijo riendo un poco.

- Es fomentar – corrigiéndole la palabra – y inventarse historias no esta mal, es bueno, recuerdas la de los demonios, la de que tanto te asustaste, ¿la recuerdas? – sonriendo pícaramente.

- No me asuste, solo que tenía frío – desviando su la mirada hacia otro lugar.

- Ya ... – dijo irónicamente – y por eso te agarraste tan fuerte a mi chaqueta, ¿verdad? – pronunció muy contento al parecer de avergonzar a la chica.

- Si, bueno ... – sonrojándose un poco – por cierto ... – mirándolo con curiosidad - ¿por qué has venido a casa hoy?, no me habías dicho que venías – viéndolo un tanto confundida.

- La verdad es que Sesshomaru esta estudiando en casa y no quiere que moleste – poniendo una cara de pocos amigos – me ha dicho esto _"tengo mejores cosas que hacer que jugar contigo enano, mejor piérdete"_ así que me he venido a verte, estaba aburrido en casa sin nada que hacer – encogiéndose de hombros.

Sesshomaru era el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, era muy callado y siempre estaba estudiando, tenia el mismo color de ojos y de cabello que Inuyasha, pero al contrario que él, era más frío. Aunque las veces que había ido a la casa de su amigo lo había visto muy educado, su mirada le daba miedo. Sesshomaru tenía ocho años mas que Inuyasha y estaba intentado ir a la universidad de Tokio de derecho. Y según creía estarían en época de exámenes ya que Inuyasha le dicho que muy pocas veces salía de su cuarto.

- Ya ... ¿quieres jugar a algo? – dijo ella felizmente.

- No se ... según a que quieras jugar, nada de mamas y papas que eso es para críos, que te conozco demasiado para saber que es lo que se te esta pasando por la cabeza – mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

- Eres malo conmigo – haciéndole un puchero – entonces no se a que jugar – susurro.

- ¿Y si vamos al parque? , seguro que nos encontramos con Sango o con Miroku – sonriéndole.

Sango era la mejor amiga de Kagome, y aunque estaba en su curso iban a distintas clases, pero no por eso dejaba de ser su amiga, siempre iba al parque a jugar con ella, pero no sabría si hoy habría ido también. Miroku, en cambio era el mejor amigo de Inuyasha desde tercero, iba a su misma clase, y según Inuyasha tenía algunos problemas sicológicos con las mujeres o algo parecido por que cada vez que pasaba una se le iba la mirada. Sango y Miroku no se llevaban ni bien ni mal, pero a veces a Miroku se le iba las manos, que el decía que tenía vida y se llevaba una que otra bofetada de parte de Sango.

- Si – iluminándose la mirada – pero le tengo que decir a mama que me voy contigo al parque, ahora vengo ¿de acuerdo? – alejándose de él.

- Vale, te espero – contestó mientras se sentaba en el banco al lado del Árbol Sagrado.

Kagome entró corriendo en casa buscando a su madre por cualquier sitio, hasta que al final la encontró en el salón con su hermano pequeño Sota, tenía cuatro años y se la pasaba siempre con el abuelo. Su madre estaba sentada al lado de su hermano que estaba dormido.

- Mamá ... ¿puedo ir con Inuyasha al parque, por favor? – poniéndole una cara de no haber roto un plato en la vida.

- Esta bien, pero no regreséis muy tarde – sonriéndole a su hija.

- Gracias – acercándose a su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La chica salió feliz corriendo de su casa hacia donde estaba Inuyasha, ella llevaba una falda corta de color azul oscuro y un chaleco de tirantas color turquesa. Su amigo estaba sentado en el banco al lado del árbol mientras jugaba con Buyo, su gato, no sabía por que pero a Inuyasha le adorada hacer sufrir al pobre Buyo , era una manía suya desde pequeño.

- Bien, me han dado permiso, nos podemos ir – acercándole a él.

Inuyasha dejó al gato en el suelo y se acerco a Kagome, siempre le gustaba como reía desde niños, aunque no le gustaba verla llorar, la verdad no le gustaba ver llorar a ninguna mujer, pero menos a Kagome.

- Esta bien, vamos – mientras empezaban a bajar las escaleras del templo para dirigirse al parque.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

En el parque había muchos niños jugando, al fútbol, baloncesto, béisbol ... y niñas que estaban jugando al elástico y a la comba. Pero dos individuos miraban la escena desde los columpios, una niña de ojos cafés estaba columpiándose junto a un niño de ojos azules mientras este le contaba una historia y ella reía. Sango por lo general era una niña muy alegre y casi siempre sonreía, pero tenía un carácter muy duro, y no le gustaba nada que se metieran con ella. En cambio Miroku era un niño muy simpático y bromista, de los que siempre saben como acerté reír, pero también tenía sus mañas, casi siempre que una chica bonita pasaba a su lado se le iba la miraba y unas pocas veces también sus manos.

- ¿De verdad paso eso? – pregunto inocentemente la niña.

- Si – dijo orgulloso – y me creo que al final se quedo en su casa y todo – riéndose.

- Sabes eras muy divertido a veces – mirando como su hermano hacía castillos de arena.

- Siempre soy divertido – dijo mientras se columpiaba más de la cuenta cayendo de espaladas del columpio.

Sango miró preocupada a Miroku y se bajo de su columpio y se acerco a él, parecía que se había dado un bueno golpe, _"eso le pasa por engreído" _pensó ella calmadamente. Miroku se toco un poco la cabezo en el lugar donde se había golpeado, y Sango como una hermana mayor le ayudo a incorporarse un poco.

- ¿Estas bien Mi ...? – de repente Sango sintió algo que la estaba tocando y comprobó que era la mano del muchacho que sonreía pícaramente.

En ese momento Sango se sonrojó muchísimo y le pegó una bofetada que dejó al pobre Miroku con la marca de la mano de la chica en la cara.

- ¡¡¡Eso te pasa por pervertido!!! – grito ella enfadada.

- Jo Sango, tu me has preguntado si estaba bien y yo solo te he contestado con mis manos – dijo con un poco de dramatismo.

- Si, si, yo te creo – pronunció con sarcasmo.

- Otra vez estáis igual – escucharon la voz de un chico que acababa de aparecer junto con una chica que intentaba aguantarse la risa.

Los chicos miraron hacia el joven que los estaba mirando con cara de burla y a la chica que había empezado a reír abiertamente . Inuyasha y Kagome acababan de llegar hacia escasos segundo y habían visto la bofetada que Sango le había dado a Miroku y lo de después.

- Eso parece Inuyasha – aún riéndose.

- Yo no le veo la gracia – dijo Sango con cara reprobatoria.

- Miroku – suspiró cansado - amigo, ¿tu nunca vas a cambiar? – pronunció Inuyasha mientras ayudaba a levantar a Miroku.

- No soy yo, son mis manos, tiene vida propia – contestó inocentemente.

Todos le miraron con cara de _"eso es tan falso como que nacimos ayer"_. Este solo agacho un poco la cabeza y sonrió después. Kagome estaba mirándolos mientras intentaba parar la risa.

- Bueno ... ¿qué hacemos, estoy aburrida? – soltando una dulce risotada.

- No se ... ¿tu que dices Miroku? – dijo Inuyasha mientras lo miraba.

- A lo médicos – comentó muy contento.

Ante ese comentario recibió un golpe leve en la cabeza de parte de Sango.

- Deja de pensar en cosas extrañas – mirándole un poco indignada.

- Miroku un día de esto, el que menos te lo esperes te vamos a castrar – poniendo una cara de diablo.

- ¡Si! – salto Kagome a la par de Inuyasha – a ver si así dejas de ser tan pervertido – sonriendo.

- Pero que malos sois conmigo – poniendo pucheros – con lo bueno que soy yo con vosotros – haciéndose el herido – me habéis roto mi corazoncito – señalándose el pecho.

Inuyasha lo miró por encima del hombre y señalo detrás suya.

- Miroku, que chica más bonita hay detrás tuya – poniendo cara de sorprendido.

-¿Dónde? – dándose la vuelta y mirando hacia todos lados.

Todos empezaron a reír mientras miraban a Miroku a buscar a esa chica que le había dicho Inuyasha.

- ¡¡¡No tiene gracia!!! – contestó el niño indignado.

- Si que la tiene – dijo Sango en tono de burla.

- Bueno, dejando lo de Miroku aparte – sonrió - ¿qué tal si jugamos al coger?, somos dos niños y dos niñas, un turno los niños y el otro las niñas, ¿qué os parece? – pronunció orgullosa de su idea.

- A mi me parece bien, si estas dispuesta a perder – sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Yo con tal de que Miroku se comporte juego – sonriendo.

- Yo no prometo nada – mientras recibía miradas fulminantes de parte del grupo – vale, vale – dijo intimidado – intentaré controlarme – poniendo cara de niño chico.

- Nosotros también queremos jugar - se escucharon dos voces a los lejos.

Una niña pelirroja de ojos verdes estaba de pie junto a un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules. Ayame era una de las compañeras de clase de Sango, era muy simpática, aunque un poco posesiva. Kouga era un compañero de clase de Kagome, él y Inuyasha siempre estaban peleando, eran los grandes rivales de la clase.

- Tu Ayame si puedes pero ese que se vaya – dijo con desdén Inuyasha.

- No seas así Inuyasha – pronunció reprobatoria la chica – claro que Kouga puede jugar, cuantos más mejor – sonrió.

- Tan dulce como siempre – mientras Kouga se le acercaba y le cogía las manos – y tan hermosa – mientras le besaba las manos haciendo sonrojar a la niña.

En ese momento Inuyasha aparto a Kouga del lado de Kagome todo enfadado.

- Ni se te ocurra tocar a Kagome – mientras lo empujaba.

- ¿Quién eres tu para decirme eso? – dijo burlescamente.

- Soy su mejor amigo – contento enfadado.

- Ya chicos dejen de pelear – intento tranquilizarlos Kagome – mejor será que juguemos, ¿de acuerdo? – mirándolos a ambos.

- Kagome, ¿no seria mejor que jugáramos al escondite? – pronunció Sango – así será mejor.

- Bueno, creo que tienes razón, bien, echemos a suertes quien se la queda – sonrió Ayame mientras sacaba unos papeles de colores para saber quien se la quedaba.

Al final le toco quedársela a Miroku, que por más que buscaba siempre se le iba la mirada sobre alguna chica y conseguían safarsela todos. Miroku estuvo de buscador ocho veces hasta que encontró a Ayame entre los arbustos. Ayame era rápida y no duro ni tres turnos antes de que atrapara a Kagome.

- Bueno, empiezo a contar – apoyándose en el árbol.

Kagome tardó en encontrar a alguien, hasta que vio un destello plateado cerca de un matorral y enseguida supo quien era. Inuyasha en el primer turno encontró a Miroku que volvió a quedársela muchas veces más, y Sango y Kouga parecían que eran fantasmas, nadie veía sus escondites.

- Vale, me rindo, salid todos estoy cansado - mientras empezaba a bosteza.

- Pero que vago eres Miroku – contestó Inuyasha saliendo.

- Si – pronunció Kagome desde detrás de un árbol.

- Eres muy torpe – mientras Sango bajaba de un árbol.

- Eso parece – dijo Kouga apareciendo detrás de él.

- Hasta yo soy mejor que tú – comento Ayame negando con la cabeza.

- Ya basta, dejad de meteros conmigo – contestó enfadado – si soy torpe lo soy, además ya esta anocheciendo, deberíamos volver a casa, empieza a refrescar – mientras intentaba calentarse los brazos.

- Si es verdad – respondió Inuyasha – te acompaño a tu casa Kagome – mientras miraba.

- Yo y Ayame nos iremos a casa también, suerte que casi todos vivimos cercas – sonrió Sango.

- Y yo me iré a la urbanización con Kouga – dijo Miroku mientras se empezaba a alejar.

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas. Ayame y Sango eran vecinas y siempre iba juntas a clase, Kouga y Miroku vivían en la misma urbanización, pero el que siempre tardaba en llegar a clase era Miroku, y Inuyasha y Kagome vivían cerca, el un poco más lejos que ella, y siempre la tenía que venir a recoger para que no se quedará dormida.

- Hace frío – comento Kagome mientras se intentaba calentar los brazos que tenía al aire.

De pronto sintió algo sobre los hombros, Inuyasha le había puesto su chaqueta sobre ellos quedando el en manga corta. La verdad es que hacía frío, pero prefería que Kagome no se resfriara, el tenía mucha fortaleza, aguantaría bien el frío.

- No quiero que te resfríes – sonriéndole – ya faltas mucho a clase por quedarte dormida, me sabría mal que ahora te resfriaras por no ser como dice mi padre _"todo un caballero"_ – sonriendo burlescamente imitando la voz de su padre.

- Gracias – sonrojándose un poco, era muy común que Inuyasha actuara como un caballero, pero había veces que parecía tan lindo cuando lo hacía – espero que el que no se resfrié seas tu, sino no me lo perdonaría – mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras del templo.

- No te preocupes, sabes que soy muy fuerte, y aguanto lo que sea – dijo orgullosamente.

- Eso lo veremos mañana – mientras lo miraba – espero que te encuentras bien – despidiéndose de el – nos veremos mañana.

- Si, recuerda no quedarte dormida, que yo no pienso esperarte siempre – burlándose un poco de ella.

- Si , si lo que tu digas – entrando en casa – nos vemos – dijo finalmente.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando momentáneamente la casa de Kagome, y luego se dirigió a las escaleras, entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía su chaqueta. Bueno ... ya se la pediría mañana. Y así regresó a casa mientras sonreía recordando el día de hoy. En cambio Kagome al llegar a su habitación se dio cuenta de que aun tenía puesta la chaqueta de Inuyasha, miró por la ventana para ver si estaba por el patio, pero no lo vio, ya se la devolvería mañana, _"espero que no se enfade conmigo por no habérsela devuelto"_ pensó. Cenó se puso el pijama u se fue a su cuarto, ese día había sido muy divertido, sobre todo al jugar con sus amigos.

- Mañana intentaré devolverle la chaqueta a Inuyasha – sonrió mientras se acostaba – seguro que me la pedirá – mientras se arropaba – siempre es así de terco – cerrando los ojos – nunca cambies, Inuyasha – mientras caía en un profundo sueño.

_**Continuara ...**_

_Lo termine, espero que les haya gustado, y aunque no se como me ha quedado, por primera vez creo que me quedó bastante bien no?. Espero vuestras opiniones ansiosamente n.n._

_Se despide ASUMI - CHAN_


	2. Conversaciones en la noche

Bueno, lo primero de todo es FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SE HAN LEIDO MI FICS NUEVO n.n muchísimas gracias por haberlo leído, no sabéis la ilusión que me ha hecho que me hayáis dejado tantos review y de que os haya gustado tanto, espero que este capitulo os guste igual o las que el otro, ya que me he esmerado en escribirlo. Es que este fics fue producto de un gran y pesado aburrimiento que tenía encima, no se si lo habréis notado, pero así fue, si os ha gustado seguro que ha sido por Miroku que os ha hecho reír es que este niño es un pervertido de primera, ya desde niño pensando en esas cosas, por el amor de dios jejejeje. 

_**Disclainer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos y creo que lamentablemente nunca lo llegaran a ser, solo me queda esperar a que la serie de Inuyasha termine y pueda ver el querido final que Takahashi haya querido poner y si se queda con Kykio va a correr sangre, si, mucha sangre, la de Takahashi primero, la mía después xD. No me ando con las rodeos y les dejo el fics acabadito de salir de mi cabeza :P._

_- Hablando_

"_Pensando"_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''' _cambio de escena_

_**(Desde el primer capitulo hasta este han pasado 2 años)**_

Conversaciones en la noche 

Era de mañana en la casa Higuarashi y una joven de doce años dormía tranquilamente en su cama. Parecía que nada podía molestarla, hasta que una voz de un pequeño de seis años la despertó. Kagome Higuarashi era una chica normal, que muchas veces se quedaba dormida, su hermano siempre la llamaba media hora antes para que se levantara, ya que su despertador extrañamente se le había roto hacía tiempo.

- Hermana, despierta, - mientras las meneaba – Inuyasha ya esta desayunando, dice que como no te levantes en diez minutos se va sin ti – mientras salía de la habitación.

- Inu ... yasha – dijo mientras se desperezándose – mejor me voy a vestir ... ¡¡que hace Inuyasha desayunando aquí!! – grito fuertemente.

La chica salió de su cuarto aún con el pijama, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontró con un joven de ojos ámbar desayunando tranquilamente una tostada en la mesa. Kagome lo miraba asombrada, Inuyasha casi nunca desayunaba, decía que no lo necesita, pero ahora ... ¿qué demonios hacía desayunando en su casa?.

- Hola hija – pronunció su madre sonriendo – veo que ya te has levantado, ¿por qué no estas vestida? – pregunto extrañada.

Kagome tenía un pijama azul con pequeños muñequitos en el. Inuyasha dándose cuenta de que estaba ahí desvió la mirada hasta ella, la miró con cara de sorpresa y luego se empezó a reír por lo bajo. La chica se sonrojó y enfado, así que se dio la vuelta y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse.

- Maldito pedante metomentodo – murmuraba ella mientras se cambiaba – siempre esta en el lugar menos apropiado en el momento justo – mientras se ponía la parte de arriba – como habrá la boca sobre esto juro que no sale vivo – indignándose más aún pensando que haría si Inuyasha se lo decía a alguien.

Bajo las escaleras con su mochila y se puso enfrente de Inuyasha a desayunar, mientras el aún intentaba contener la risa esta le mandó una mirada fulminante para que se callara. Él era su mejor amigo desde que podía recordar y siempre se metía con ella, y ella también con él, pero no sabía el como ni el porque de que Inuyasha siempre la cogiera en los momentos menos oportunos.

- Inuyasha – dijo Kagome - ¿qué haces aquí desayunando? – murmuro por lo bajo mientras se tomaba un cola cao.

- Tu madre me pregunto si había desayunado, yo le dije que no, y me obligo a comer algo antes de irme al colegio – comentó mientras ponía una mueca.

- Mamá siempre igual – suspiró resignada – bueno ... ¿y por que has venido tan temprano hoy? – preguntó curiosa.

- Por que sabía que si venia después te quedarías dormida y llegaríamos tarde al colegio – haciéndole una burla.

- Serás pedante – fulminándole con la mirada – bueno – dejando su vaso en la mesa – mejor será que nos vayamos, no lleguemos "tarde" – pronunció irónicamente.

Inuyasha se levanto y cogió su mochila para dirigirse a la salida. Kagome por el contrario dejó el plato en el lavamanos y se fue a acariciar a Buyo antes de coger su mochila y salir junto con Inuyasha. Aún faltaban diez minutos para que comenzaran las clases, así que no había prisas para llegar al colegio.

- Oye ...¿qué fue lo que te dijo Miroku ayer para que te enfadarás tanto? – comento recordando como se puso él ayer, casi mataba a Miroku y ella no se había enterado de por que.

- Keh! Ese pervertido me estaba buscando - dijo con indiferencia – sino me hubiera dicho eso yo no lo hubiera querido matar – enfadándose ante el recordatorio – aún no entiendo como puede ser amigo mío siendo tan pervertido – suspiró al final.

- Miroku es así desde pequeño, nunca cambiara, en tercero casi lo matas por que se me había acercado ¿recuerdas? – sonriendo.

- No lo voy a recordar, si así fue cuando lo conocí, menos mal que Sango puede controlarlo un poco, es una de las pocas, incluyéndote a ti y Ayame, que no le hace nada, ni le dice comentarios de los suyos – poniendo una cara agria.

- Si, por cierto ... ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?, aún no me lo has dicho – pronunció con inocencia.

- Bueno ... si te lo digo le matarás, pero a mi me da igual – encogiéndose de hombros – estaba como siempre hablándome de chicas y tu sabes que yo prefiero mil veces jugar que hablas de eso, luego le dije algo sobre que te iba a buscar, y me dijo que tu tenias muy buena delantera, si venir al tema – dijo un poco avergonzado – por eso me enfade, nadie habla así de ti y sale vivo para contarlo – sonriendo orgullosamente – eras mi mejor amiga, y siempre lo serás, así que quien se meta contigo se mete conmigo – termino de decir al final.

- Gracias – murmuro un poco sonrojada, Inuyasha era muy bueno con ella, y siempre la protegía – cuando veamos a Miroku se va a enterar de quien soy yo – poniendo una cara diabólica que asustó a Inuyasha.

- Kagome, se que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero esta vez en verdad asustas – alejándose un poco de ella.

- ¿Y por que? – recuperando su aspecto normal – si yo soy muy buena – sonriendo dulcemente.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú – murmuró para sí mismo – buena solo eres a veces – sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¡¡¡Kagome, Inuyasha, esperadnos!!! – gritaron dos voces a la vez desde detrás de ellos.

Sango y Ayame estaban corriendo rápidamente para alcanzarlos. Una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés corrían junto una chica medio ahogada, pelirroja de ojos verdes que cada vez estaban más cerca de ellos.

- ¡¡Sango, Ayame!! – gritó felizmente Kagome mientras las saludaba con la mano.

- Hola – dijo la pelirroja asfixiada.

- Nos hemos retrasado un poco, jeje – comento Sango recuperando la respiración habitual.

- No creo, a lo mejor nosotros somos los que nos hemos adelantado – murmuro.

- ¿¡Que!? – gritó Ayame mirando su reloj - ¡¡pero si aún son menos cinco!!.

Ambas miraron sorprendidos a la pareja que tenían delante, normalmente ellos eran los que se retrasaban y llegaban justo a la hora, pero ahora ellos estaban andando tranquilamente y con tiempo de sobra, ambas miraron a Inuyasha con cara de interrogante.

- ¿¿¡¡Como has conseguido que Kagome se levante a tiempo!!?? – dijeron las dos al hunismo sorprendidísimas.

Kagome se quedó paralizada mientras una vena le saltaba en la frente y Inuyasha tan solo supo reír ante la situación. Era divertido ver a Kagome enfadada, no le gustaba que le dijeran que era dormilona, y por eso llegaba siempre tarde, y ahora sus mejores amigas le sueltan eso tan descaradamente a la cara, esto era buenísimo. Sango y Ayame miraron a Kagome asustadísimas, parecía que acababan de hacer algo poco grato para ella ya que ...

- ¡¡Como os atrevéis vosotras a decirme eso delante de mis narices!! – gritó mientras salía corriendo contra sus amigas que salieron huyendo.

- Perdona es que nos ha sorprendido – pronunció Sango mientras corría.

- Es muy raro que te levantes a tu hora – murmuro Ayame.

Inuyasha estaba riéndose fuertemente aguantándose la barriga mientras pequeñas lágrimas producidos por la risa brotaban de sus ojos. Kagome lo miró de reojo y lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡¡Y tú no te rías Inuyasha!! – chilló furiosa.

- Perdona – tosiendo – pero es que es demasiado bueno para quedarse mirando – sonriendo ampliamente.

Kagome se paró en seco ante la mirada atenta de todos, Sango y Ayame miraron extrañados a la chica y se voltearon a verla, el chico se le acercó lentamente. Ella solo estaba inmóvil como esperando que algo pasase ... era extraño que se quedara callada tanto tiempo.

- ¿Kagome ...? – susurro Sango extrañada.

Esta levanto un poco la mirada y sonrió pícaramente, _"perfecto"_ pensó para si misma. Entonces salió corriendo por el camino de la escuela mientras los demás la miraban, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente se dio la vuelta y guiñó un ojo.

- Ultimo que llegue a la escuela es un idiota – pronunció divertida mientras salía corriendo.

Todos se miraron entre si y empezaron a correr hacia la escuela rápidamente, aunque sabían que el que llegaría tarde sería cierto chico pervertido al que siempre se le pegaban las sábanas, o casi siempre, podía ser o muy puntual o llegar muy tarde.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Un joven de ojos azules corría todo lo que podía para no llegar tan tarde a la escuela, ya se había retrasado cinco minutos, aún se estaba comiendo la tostada por el camino y la chaqueta aún no la tenía puesta, estaba colgando se su brazo. Miroku era un chico bastante peculiar, aunque sacaba buenas notas muchas veces llegaba tarde, y sus amigos le habían bautizado como pervertido desde niños, el tenía desde muy niño cierta predilección por las mujeres, y según sus amigos tenía una cierta obsesión con ellas.

- Me van a castigar ... – murmuro para sí – dios no quiera que sea el señor Takeneshi quien nos toque a primera hora – poniendo cara de asustado.

El señor Takeneshi era, aunque un buen profesor, muy estricto con la puntualidad, y el se refería que cuando más tiempo se gastase menos duraría la vida, "_cosa absurda"_, pensaba Miroku. Ya había llegado a la cancela de la escuela, tenia suerte, aún estaba abierta, corrió todo lo rápido que pudo y llego a su clase casi sin aliento.

- Me van a castigar – murmuro de nuevo mientras llamaba a la puerta.

Y no se equivoco, el señor Takeneshi era el profesor que le tocaba a primera hora, _"me va a matar",_ pensó el niño para sí. El señor Takeneshi le miraba con el ceño fruncido, otra ver Takenaka había llegado tarde ... de nuevo, ya era la tercera vez que llegaba tarde en su clase, lo tenía mal para salir airoso.

- Takenaka, me puede decir ¿cuántas veces a llegado tarde a mi clase de lo que va de mes? – dijo enfadado.

- Tres veces señor – con un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Y se puede saber por que llega tarde? – levantado el tono de su voz.

- ¿Por qué me quedo dormido? – pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No es de buena educación contestar una pregunta por otra – contestó de mala gana - y por su falta de educación, creo que le dejare en el pasillo hasta que termine la clase – cerró la puerta de un portazo dejando a Miroku fuera.

- Bueno ... – suspiro – lo mejor será esperar – apoyándose en la ventana del pasillo.

Miroku miró por la ventana mientras pequeños copos de nieve caían en el suelo, el invierno empezaba a caer sobre la ciudad, y mientras dejaba una hermosa capa blanca cubriéndola, un chico de ojos azules se ponía la mano en el pecho como si algo le doliera, no sabía por que, pero hacía ya unas semanas que lo tenía, no parecía nada serio, pero cada vez esos dolores eran más frecuentes.

- Espero que no sea nada – murmuro para sí.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Y era la hora del recreo y un grupo de seis personas estaba reunido en el patio mientras hablaban ... o mejor dicho discutían, un chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño estaba peleándose con un chico de ojos ámbar y cabellos plateado, ambos iba a la misma clase y siempre discutían, podían ser amigos o enemigos, según la situación. Una chica de ojos chocolate y otra de ojos verdes intentaban pararlos a ambos, pero parecían no echar cuenta a nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y otros dos individuos, una chica de ojos cafés miraba enfadada a un niño de ojos azul marino que tenía un golpe en la cabeza, ambos estaban al margen de la pelea.

-¡¡¡Inuyasha, Kouga, parad los dos de una vez!!! – gritaron a la vez Kagome y Ayame.

Ambos pararon y miraron a las niñas durante unos segundos ... para luego volver a pelearse.

- A sido tu culpa – mientras empujaba al otro.

- A sido la tuya, bestia – comento el otro.

- ¿Mi culpa? – dijo con incredulidad - ¿Quién ha tirado la pelota fuera de la cancela? – preguntó con desdén.

- Si tu hubieras cogido la pelota nada de esto habría pasado – contesto como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

- ¡¡Como supones que iba a coger la pelota!!, ¿¡acaso crees que se volar o que!? – grito enfadado.

Entonces aprovechando el momento la niñas se metieron en medio y empujaron a los chicos hacia al contrario del otro, Sango ayudo a Kagome a llevarse a Inuyasha lejos de allí, mientras que Miroku ayudaba a Ayame.

- Ayame intenta calmar a Kouga, y intentaré calmar a Inuyasha, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo un tanto apurada.

- Lo intentaré – mientras desaparecía por la esquina con Kouga y Miroku.

Kagome y Sango llevaron a Inuyasha a un lugar apartado para poder tranquilizarlo un poco, todos sabían que la única que conseguía calmarlo siempre era Kagome, así que Sango se fue al poco rato de estar allí.

- Inuyasha, sabes que no me gusta que te pelees con Kouga – dijo en forma de regaño.

- Pero es que siempre tiene que tener la razón, y no lo soporto – contesto un tanto irritado.

- Esa no es razón para que siempre estéis peleando Inuyasha, siempre os habéis llevado mal – comento con cansancio.

- Ya lo se, pero es que a veces se pone insoportable, cree que eres suya, y eso no es así, tu no eres de nadie – susurro – yo te protejo por que te aprecio, pero siempre pareces estar a favor de él mas que a favor mía – murmuro con algo de tristeza.

La joven se entristeció un poco, Inuyasha siempre era igual de sobre protector con ella, no era que no le gustara que la protegiera, de cierta forma , le hacía hacerse querida por él, y eso siempre le hacía estar mejor. Pero había algunas veces en las que él no tenía razón y ella se la tenía que dar a Kouga. Se acerco a es y se sentó a su lado mientras le miraba.

- Yo también te aprecio Inuyasha – comentó – eres mi mejor amigo, y se que me proteges, me doy cuenta ¿sabes? – dijo con algo de burla – siempre hemos estado el uno cerca del otro, y nos hemos llevado bien, que proteja a Kouga unas cuantas veces no significa que me caiga mejor que tu – mirándolo fijamente – me preocupo por los dos, pero se lo bruto que puedes llegar a ser a veces, y no quiero veros peleados, no me gusta, por favor, prométeme que no os pelearéis tanto de ahora en adelante, ¿vale? – pronuncio con esperanza en sus palabras.

Inuyasha se volteó a mirarla y sonrió, ella siempre era buena con él, y siempre se preocupaba mucho por él cuando se peleaba y esas cosas, a él también le importaba ella, y siempre la protegía, la apreciaba mucho, era como una hermana para él. Asintió levemente y se quedó mirándola.

- Pero si me provoca que se atenga a las consecuencias – murmuró por lo bajo.

- Que bueno eres Inu – abrazándole cariñosamente.

El le devolvió el abrazo, muy pocas veces le llamaba Inu, era la forma cariñosa que tenía Kagome de decirle a veces, aunque ya menos veces lo hacía, le gustara que le dijera así, aunque no lo admitiría nunca, siempre fingía que le molestaba o algo por el estilo, para no decir que en verdad le gustara que le llamara así. Se dejaron de abrazar cuando escucharon el timbre que anunciaba que el recreo terminaba, Kagome se levantó y cogió de la mano a Inuyasha para que también se levantara y se fuera con ella para la clase.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ya era la hora de salir de la escuela, por lo que todos daban gracias a dios de salir, sobre todo una chica por la cual las matemáticas no eran su fuerte. A Kagome las matemáticas se las explicabas y las entendía pero cada vez se le estaba haciendo más difícil entenderlas, pero la mitología por el contrario le encantaba, era su asignatura favorita, las leyendas se parecían mucho a las que su abuelo le contaba de pequeña.

- Por fin se a terminado – estirando los brazos perezosamente.

- Eres una perezosa – murmuro Inuyasha.

- Y tu un cascarrabias – mirándole con reproche.

- Callaos ya, ha sido un día muy duro para que ahora os peleéis vosotros también – moviendo Sango la cabeza negativamente.

- No te preocupes Sango estos dos siempre están igual, nunca va enserio – pronunció calmadamente Ayame.

- Si, son los únicos de aquí que pelean siempre de broma – acercándose lentamente a Sango por detrás.

- No se por que lo dices, tu y yo siempre peleamos de .... – la chica se sonrojó de sobremanera y le pego una bofetada a Miroku.

- ¿Pero que he hecho yo ahora? – poniendo cara de victima.

- ¡¡¡Lo sabes muy bien Miroku para que ahora tenga que decírtelo yo!!!- mirándole muy enfadada.

- Sabes que son mis manos, tienen vida propia, ¿cuántas veces lo tendré que decir? – con cara de resignación.

- Hasta que dejes de mentir amigo – mirándolo por encima del hombro.

- No empieces tu ahora también Inuyasha – mirándolo divertido.

- ¡¡Ah!! – pronunció Kagome de repente – casi se me olvida – se acerco a Miroku y le pegó otra bofetada – ¡¡¡¡cuando tengas que describir a una chica ni se te ocurra volver a nombrarme!!! ¿de acuerdo? –siguió caminado hacia delante indignada.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Kagome sin entender y Inuyasha estalló en carcajadas.

- ¿Alguien me puede decir lo que esta ocurriendo? – dijo Ayame confundida por la actitud de su amiga.

Inuyasha solo sonrió levemente y siguió caminando hasta llegar donde estaba Kagome dejando a los otros tres un poco confusos pero que siguieron su camino. Cuando llegaron al cruce donde se separaban todos se despidieron y Kagome y Inuyasha siguieron caminando hasta su casa.

- Por cierto Kagome – sonriendo levemente – buena bofetada, aunque de ti me esperaba un puñetazo o algo peor – poniendo una cara de terror.

- Ja, ja, ja – dijo irónicamente – muy gracioso Inuyasha – sonriendo divertida.

Pronto llegaron a casa de Kagome donde la madre de Kagome estaba afuera con Sota jugando.

- Bueno Kagome, nos vemos mañana de acuerdo – bajando las escaleras.

- ¡¡Inuyasha!! – grito la madre de Kagome – tu madre me ha dicho que te quedes a cenar hoy aquí, según dice, va a salir con tu padre a una reunión – comento al final.

A Kagome se le iluminó la cara, y Inuyasha se giró y empezó a subir la escalera del templo de nuevo, con lo que costaba subirla.

- Bueno ... – murmuró – parece que no me perderás de vista tan fácilmente- - sonrió pícaramente Inuyasha.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

En la cena Inuyasha y Sota se la pasaron hablando y discutiendo sobre que juego era el mejor de la Nintendo ... eran los dos aficionados a los video juegos de estas, y aunque Sota era pequeño estaba enganchado desde que se la compraron. En cambio Kagome las tarde salía y jugaba o se la pasaba en su cuarto escuchando música o viendo la tele, pero nunca entendería a los hombres, demasiado complejos para ella.

- Voy a salir un poco afuera – dijo levantándose de la mesa.

- Pero Kagome, hace frío, coge un abrigo, no te vayas a resfriar – comento sonriendo la señora Higuarashi.

- Si – murmuró.

Kagome se dirigió a la entada y cogió un chaquetón vaquero que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños. Salió fuera y miró a su alrededor, había unas cuantas montañitas de nieve a su alrededor, se dirigió al Árbol Sagrado y se sentó en el banco que estaba al lado de él. Hacía mucho frío, pero a Kagome no parecía importarle.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sentada? – comentó una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Nada – contestó – solo pensando un poco – suspiró.

- Si sigues aquí te vas a enfermar Kagome – dijo Inuyasha sentándose a su lado.

- Hace unos años me dijiste lo mismo y quien se enfermó fuiste tú – sonriendo levemente.

- Pero eso fue por que te deje la chaqueta tonta – pronunció divertido.

- Pedante – susurro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Esa clase de insultos era como un juego para ellos, otra forma de insultarse sin herir a nadie, y de esa forma ambos salían ganando.

- Inuyasha .... murmuró.

- ¿Si?, ¿qué quieres? – dijo en el mismo tono de voz que ella mirándola de reojo.

- Tu siempre serás mi amigo, ¿verdad? – comentó calmadamente.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – pronunció divertido.

- Tu solo contesta Inuyasha – mirándole a los ojos.

- Claro que siempre seré tu amigo, de eso no lo dudes – sonriendo – siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites – mientras se apartaba de ella un poco.

Entonces lo abrazo rápidamente y escondió la cabeza en su pecho, cosa que a Inuyasha le sorprendió ese gesto por parte de ella, pero correspondió al abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, se sentía tan bien.

- Gracias por ser mi amigo – murmuro sonriendo.

Inuyasha levanto la mirada y la miró a los ojos mientras el manto estrellado de la noche miraba la escena de estos dos amigos abrazados bajo el Árbol Sagrado, el árbol que unía a las personas, el sitio donde se conocieron de pequeños cuando Inuyasha vino con su madre a su casa.

- No hay por que darlas – le susurró al oído.

_**Continuara ....**_

Bien n.n termine de escribirlo, decidme sinceramente que os ha parecido por favor, que sabéis que sin vuestros comentarios solo soy una mala autora, por favor no seáis malos y dejadme unas linda review, ¿de acuerdo? n.n. Y ahora la contestación de vuestras lindas review. 

_**Kaori Asamiya: **Si son muy lindos de niños, los he puesto así por que me recordaban más a una vida normal, aunque de normal bien poco que van a tener, a partir de los 15 las van a pasar un poquito canutas creo yo, y cuando aparezca Kykio mucho más. Si lo se, es que mis preguntas no me las podía callar, además Sakura, debe a aprender a expresarse con naturalidad mujer, que eso es solo otra etapa de la vida xD. Nos vemos por el msn muchos besos._

_**Antonietta: **Bueno, largo, largo no se si podré escribírtelo, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda, y no te enfades conmigo que te conozco eh?. Bueno lo de me conoces mejor que yo puede ser más un decir que otra cosa, por que la verdad yo a ti te conozco como si fuera tu madre, para algo me llamas así no te parece xD. Bueno lo de escribir es que mi inspiración estaba de fiesta y me puse a escribir pero las últimas semanas a estado conspirando con Kykio contra mi, por alguna razón que desconozco se pasa las horas en el infierno tomando el sol ¬¬UUU. Si con Miroku te partes y tienes razón como la apuesta termino puedo escribir con libertad lo que sea, y no es tan raro que escriba algo gracioso, se que me especializo en el drama, pero cambiar de aires no me viene tampoco mal del todo :P. Si , Inuyasha y Miroku son muy divertidos y Inu bien mono, Inuyasha de pequeño es más diferente que el mayor te lo aseguro. Sacas buenas nota, me lo creeré cuando las vea y si no te dejare sin ordenador entiendes ò.ó, si es que tengo un problema y nunca estoy, ojala pudiera conectarme más seguido T.T pero me es imposible, si ya se que tu historia favorita de todas, y espero que te guste este capitulo también, cuídate y no me seas mala, saca buenas nota y ya saludare por ti a los otros ;). Por cierto Elís hubiera venido a saludarte, pero recuerda que es Luna llena y además se ha quedado dormida viendo el Show de Truman con Ken, Naruku y Asami, y yo aquí hablando contigo, que chica esta aquí xD. Nos vemos en el msn , muchos besos._

_**Sesshi23: **Bueno que tal estas Chiki? Espero que arreglen tu computadora pronto y puedas leer este capitulo de mi fics, por esto es por lo que estaba tan frustrada antes :P. Ya se que estuvo bien ponerlos de críos es que me encanto la idea de un fics de Sakura, y creo que estará bien si sigo el patrón más unas ideitas mías de regalo xD eso va a ser imposible, siempre hago dramas, o es que no te das cuenta aún que soy una fanática empedernida de ellos :P. Nos vemos pronto de tu querida musa Eli._

_**Sakura100: **O.O me lo tienes que poner en cristiano eh que sino no se traducir bien, bueno ... me las apañare, Inuyasha por lo pronto ve a Kagome como su hermana y la quiere defender de cualquier tipo que este más cerca de ella que lo debido, bueno Sango y Miroku son caso aparte ya que son la excepción a la norma general, y Kouga y Ayame son amigos y se llevan muy bien, pero Ayame tiene preferencia por Kouga, me entiendes?. Bueno espero que también te guste este capitulo, me ha costado mucho hacerlo n.n_

_**Karina – chan: **Si ya lo se, soy tu escritora favorita, gracias por el cumplido, la verdad es que a mi también me gustó ponerlos así de pequeños y poner algo de humor, después de tanto drama un poco de humor no le viene mal a nadie no te parece n.n. Te reíste demasiado :P normal en ti, si Inu es muy mono en cualquier sitio que este y si eres muy vaga para los review, pero a mi me acabas dejando no?, eso es lo que importa. Si ... demasiado asco, bueno chata nos vemos por ahí otro día, besos._

_**Kagome – N: **Si es muy divertido verlos a todos corriendo y echando carreras en medio del parque, pero es una lastima que tengan que crecer T.T no te parece?, con lo monos que son ellos de niños, de mayor son peores que de críos y hacen las cosas sin pensar. Si!!!!! Lo del parque me encanto, Miroku es demasiado vago desde siempre, pero ya lo entenderás después cuando te cuente lo que pienso hacer con el pobre, y Kouga y Inuyasha siempre pelean por todo y tu ya los conoce, lo de Inu caballeroso fue para darle emoción al asunto, imitando a Inutaisho te imaginas?. Sesshomaru, si tengo pensado sacarlo en algún que otro capitulo, aunque no tendrá mucho protagonismo, Shippo saldrá también, es el primo de Inuyasha y Kykio saldrá a partir del capítulo cuatro creo. Gracias por lo de inspirada, pero tendrás que decirle a mi imaginación que deje de irse al infierno con Kykio que sino yo creo q va a desaparecer. Nos vemos por el msn. La princesa de ojos de cristal._

_**Shouko – Black: **Pues no se como le quedaría la espalda, pero seguro que le dolió muchísimo, si lo se, originalidad es mi segundo nombre :P. Pero eres mi ilusión la continuación de este no es ya un AU o.O, es que sinceramente a mi me pareció uno de esos no es por empacarte. Kykio lamentablemente va a aparecer y Naraku también, malo como siempre, pero aparecerán, Nos vemos en otro de mis locos capítulos Cecy. Muchos besos para ti y para la panda._

_**Hades le Boursier: ** Si es muy original ponerlo de caballero eres la persona número 8 que me lo dice xD no tiene gracias, y si Inuyasha es todo un caballero de pequeño, pero de mayor es totalmente distinto, por que tienen que crecer T.T? con lo monos que son cuando aún son unos críos que no tienen conciencia del mundo exterior. Gracias por leerlo y espero que me dejes otro review pronto eh?._

_**Inu – Kagome – Fan: **Cuantos años tienen?, pues la verdad es que en cada capitulo van creciendo algo, en el primero tenían 10, aquí 12 y así sucesivamente._

_**Shiory – Asuka: **Gracias por decirme lo de bonito y lo de Inuyasha caballeroso va a cambiar, aunque no quiera, los niños crecen y todo cambia, y Miroku si pobre, y bien pobre, siempre le pasa todo lo malo a él, pero eso le pasa por pervertido y malo, aunque lo que le voy a poner no va a ser por pervertido, va a ser algo peor. Feliz Año y feliz navidad._

_**Haku – dekin: **Si, esta bien, no lo terminare aquí, no leíste el cartel de continuación?, es que lo pongo por algo, no para que pase inadvertido._

_**Meg – ek: **Si me ha llegado, en Ya nunca más es donde no llega, si este fics es de risa, sonrisas y lágrimas xD, la rivalidad entre estos dos siempre es igual, y siempre será así, romance, romance no se si habrá pero escenas lindas sí, y Sesshomaru saldrá más adelante, espero que pases una muy feliz navidad n.n, y un prospero año nuevo._

_**Yukino – chan1: **Si todo el mundo en chiquitito, mira pues aquí tienes el capitulo, por cierto no me dejaste review en ya nunca más mala ¬¬ y si aquí tienes la actualización, 1 semana como mucho tardo siempre, y el One short cuando tenga tiempo e inspiración suficiente para hacerlo, no es bueno meterme prisa lo advierto. Nos vemos por el msn y a mi también me caes muy bien._

_Bueno aquí termina la contestación del este loco fics mío n.n nos vemos el próximo año con otro capitulo mas de Sentimientos que nacen._

_**En el próximo capitulo .... **_

_**Mis sentimientos por ti**_

_**Nos lo perdáis!!!!!**_

_Se despide ASUMI -CHAN_


	3. Mis sentimientos por ti

Lo primero de todo Feliz año 2005 a todos n.n, empezamos un nuevo año y yo continuo mi fics, bueno el título no tiene mucha importancia, la verdad es que lo puse por instinto xD, este capítulo aunque el fics sea Inuyasha y Kagome, será un Miroku y Sango, ya que una de mis mejores amigas es fanática de esta pareja y no se que haría si no los pusiera jejeje, va por ti Anto (bueno, bueno dejando cachondeos, me ha dejado entrar ya Eli aunque no tengo puñetera idea de por que, pregúntele a ella; esta bien, soy Elís, la conciencia de Eli, y vengo aquí para desearos Feliz año 2005, y a decir unas cuantas chorradas mas) bien, muchas gracias por presentarte. Lo se he tardado un siglo en actualizar pero es que he estado algo ocupadilla con las fiestas de aquí y con la familia, pero mirad, he actualizado :) pero para los seguidores de Ya nunca más, me temo que tardaré un poquito más, ya que en este capitulo será algo de otro mundo. 

_**Disclainer: **Bueno, lo primero de todo, los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, solo los he tomado prestados para jugar un ratito con ellos, y ponerlos en mis historias, ya que, como es mi serie favorita, y creo que siempre lo será, hago fics sobre ellos, que según mis amigas son buenos, pero según yo, no valen nada :P. Por lo menos reconozco que ahora escribo mejor que antes y eso para mi creo que es un logro._

_- Hablando._

"_Pensando"_

''''''''''' _cambio de escena_

_**(de este capitulo del anterior han pasado 2 años)**_

Mis sentimientos por ti 

Era una hermosa tarde de otoño, las hojas de los árboles estaban amarillas anaranjadas y caía lentamente de las ramas, dejando el suelo de las calles revuelto de ellas, era un colorido muy hermoso y bello, el parque estaba lleno de niños que jugaban con las hojas, tirándose sobre un montón de ellas o entre ellos. El otoño podía era frío pero no mucho, las madres de los pequeños halaban entre ellas riendo y una chica miraba como su hermano pequeña jugaba a lo lejos, sonreía mientras le veía. Sango, una joven de catorce años, de ojos cafés y un leve toque rojo sobre sus párpados, como sobra de ojos le hacía estar muy bella, tenía el pelo recogido en una cola alta. Vestía unos pantalones largos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, donde encima llevaba su chaquetón de pana negro, podía lucir mayor de lo que era sin ninguna dificultad, en cierto modo, le gustaba.

- ¡¡¡Hermana!!! – grito un niño de ocho años mientras se acercaba a la joven - ¿podemos ir a casa de Kagome?, es que quiero ver a Sota, por favor hermanita – poniendo cara de angelito.

Sango miró a Kohaku con algo de reproche, siempre que ponía esa cara ella siempre aceptaba todo lo que le pidiera.

- Esta bien, pero solo un rato, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo medio sonriendo – tenemos que volver a casa temprano – mientras se adelantaba.

- ¡¡Si!! – poniendo una sonrisa de triunfador.

Kohaku y Sota se habían echo muy amigos desde que se conocieron, siempre que podían estaban juntos y se la pasaban jugando. Muchas veces Sota había ido a su casa con Kagome, cuando ella iba a su casa para hablar y cosas así, su hermano siempre la acompañaba y se la pasaba con Kohaku. Y cuando iba a casa de Kagome pasaba lo mismo, aunque algunas veces realmente eran insoportables.

- Hermanita, Miroku esta muy raro ¿no crees? – preguntó con inocencia su hermana.

- El siempre es raro Kohaku – dijo divertida.

Aunque la verdad era que Miroku estaba más raro de lo normal, desde hacía una semana estaba más cansado y menos alegre, ya no era tan pervertido y siempre más callado. Eso era extraño en él, _" a lo mejor esta madurando ...", _pensaba Sango, aunque luego recordaba de quien estaba hablando y negó ese pensamiento con la cabeza. A lo mejor le había pasado algo y no se lo quería contar, aunque lo negase con Miroku se llevaba mucho mejor que con cualquier otro chico, aunque fuera pervertido siempre la animaba cuando estaba decaída, o la hacia sonreír, y aunque fuera a base de bofetadas se lo pasaba bien con él. Y cuando estaban todos también se reía mucho y se la pasaba muy bien, aunque siempre Miroku sería su mejor amigo.

- ¡¡¡Condenado crío del demonio, ven aquí, no huyas cobarde!!! – gritó una voz desde el templo donde vivía Kagome.

Sango y Kohaku se miraron entre si y subieron rápidamente donde se encontraba Inuyasha mirado a su alrededor como si buscara algo, tenía tinta en su pelo tiñéndoselo de negro y pequeñas gotas le caían del flequillo. Mientras tanto Kagome miraba la escena divertida mientras intentaba aguantarse la risa y Sota miraba hacia un lado del patio un tanto preocupado. En ese momento Inuyasha vio una cabellera pelirroja detrás de unos matorrales y fue corriendo donde se escondía un niño de unos seis años pateando para que lo soltaran.

- No me toques, ¡¡¡suéltame!!! – gritaba el pequeño mientras Inuyasha lo zarandeaba.

- ¡¡¡Como se te ocurre hacerme esto!!! – señalando a su pelo.

- ¿Hacerte que? – dijo con inocencia - ¿mejorarte el cabello? – pronuncio burlescamente.

Inuyasha no aguanto más y le pago un golpe en la cabeza, haciéndole un chichón, mientras Kagome se acercaba a ellos con cara de enfadada.

-¡¡¡Inuyasha, no pegues a Shippo!!! – gritó furiosa.

-¡¡¡A empezado él!!! – dejando al niño en el suelo.

- A sido una broma – mirándolo – pero Shippo – miró al pequeño – no lo vuelvas a hacer más, ¿de acuerdo?.

El pequeño miró a Kagome con un puchero pero asintió sobándose la cabeza.

- Eso dolió – murmuró.

- Keh! No haberme manchado el pelo de tinta, ¿ahora como me la quitare? – poniendo cara de resignado.

- Es tu primo Inuyasha, no deberías tratarlo así – regañando a su amigo.

- Mejor hubiera sido que no lo hubiera traído ... – murmuro para si mismo mirando como su primo se escondía detrás de Kagome y le sacaba la lengua burlándose de él.

Sango y Kohaku no entendían muy bien lo que pasaba pero Sango se acerco a Kagome y Kohaku a Sota.

- Kagome ... ¿qué ha pasado aquí? – comentó un poco confundida.

- ¡Ah!, Sango – mirándola con detenimiento – no te había visto – dijo sonriendo.

Sango casi se cae ante ese comentario, pero se sostuvo y volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Quién es ese niño?, ¿por qué Inuyasha esta así? – murmuró mientras señalaba al joven q se metía dentro de la casa directo al servicio.

- Este niño es Shippo, el primo de Inuyasha, lo ha traído por que en su casa solo estaba su hermano y le ha dicho que ni loco se queda con él. – sonriendo un poco – Lo que pasa es que yo estaba hablado con Inuyasha en la habitación mientras Shippo y Sota jugaban, Shippo fue a llevar un tintero a mi cuarto y salto sobre la cama, tropezó y cayo sobre Inuyasha manchándole el pelo, entonces se empezó a reír y Inuyasha empezó a perseguirlo – sonriendo.

A Sango se le quedó una expresión un poco confusa mientras mostraba una sonrisa cansada.

- Dios, Inuyasha se enfada por nada – dijo en tono resignado.

- Si, aunque no se que le pasará en el pelo, ojalá se le quede como antes – pronunció divertida.

- Hermana – comentó Sota a la joven que tenía al lado – puedo dormir hoy en casa de Kohaku , por favor – miro a su hermana poniendo cara de cordero a medio morir.

Kagome miró a su hermano con miedo, no le gustaba cuando ponía esa cara ya que casi siempre conseguía todo lo que perdía.

- Pídeselo a mamá mejor – sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Si – mientras se marchaba – Shippo, Kohaku, venid vosotros dentro para enseñaros el juego nuevo que tengo - dándose la vuelta y mostrando una media sonrisa.

- ¡¡Vale!! – gritaron los pequeños mientras le seguían.

Sango y Kagome se miraron entre si y se sonrieron.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi habitación?, Inuyasha seguramente este en el servicio durante un tiempo, es demasiado cascarrabias para su edad – dijo divertida.

- Tú y él siempre igual, ¿no? – mirando a Kagome – sí, será mejor subir a tu cuarto.

Ambas jóvenes entraron en la casa y subieron las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto de Kagome que estaba al fondo a la izquierda. Entraron en la habitación donde en el suelo había una mancha de tinta impregnada en el y unas cuantas salpicaduras manchaban las sábanas.

- Tendré que cambiar las sábanas, es una pena, son nuevas – mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama – por cierto, ¿a que has venido?, no me has llamado para decirme que venias ni me lo dijiste en la escuela – terminó con curiosidad.

- Es que Kohaku me pidió venir cuando estábamos en el parque, ya sabes que mi hermano y el tuyo saben muy bien como persuadirnos a nosotras sus hermanas mayores – pronunció entre divertida y cansada – así que decidí venir, hacía mucho que no venía, y me sorprendió ver a Inuyasha en medio del patio enfadado, la verdad ha tenido gracia – sonriendo pícaramente.

- Pues la verdad, yo no le veo la gracia – contestó una voz varonil desde la puerta.

Inuyasha estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una toalla secándose el pelo mientras de él caían pequeñas gotas al suelo, tenía la parte del cuello totalmente mojada a causa del agua y también la camisa.

- Por que no lo has visto desde fuera, la verdad te veías muy gracioso – pronunció Kagome como si nada.

- Ya, ya, Miss sabelotodo, pues que sepas que ya no voy a traer más al enano de mi primo a esta casa, si me ha causado problemas el primero no quiero saber si lo vuelvo a traer otro día – terminó murmurando.

- ¡¡No seas cruel Inuyasha!!, el no ha tenido la culpa, ha sido un accidente – levantando de la cama.

- Si, si, lo que tu digas – dijo con ironía.

- Perdonad parejita, pero sigo aquí, ¿lo recordáis? – comentó llamándole la atención a los sujetos que tenía enfrente suya.

Al escuchar la palabra _"parejita" _los dos se sonrojaron y se ignoraron mutuamente mientras la chica volvía a su sitio y el chico se sentaba en el suelo.

- Bueno quería en verdad preguntaros algo a los dos, aunque no sabría que Inuyasha estaría aquí me viene mejor – sonriendo levemente – estas ultimas semanas Miroku ha estado algo raro, ¿sabéis alguno de los dos por que? – preguntó curiosamente.

Los dos se miraron como si intentaran encontrar la respuesta el uno en el otro. La chica de cabellos azabaches negó con la cabeza y miró a Sango a los ojos.

- Yo no se que le pasa a Miroku, se que estas últimas semanas anda triste y algo decaído, pero sino lo sabes tú que eres su mejor amiga ... yo no lo se Sango, lo siento – bajando la cabeza tristemente.

La chica de ojos café miro al muchacho que tenía a su vera esperando una respuesta que pudiera dejarla algo más tranquila.

- Yo tampoco lo se Sango – bajo la cabeza – es mi amigo sí, pero no se lo que le pasa, le he preguntado y me ha dicho que no es nada, yo no me lo creo, pero sabes tu que Miroku aunque sea un pervertido es muy buena persona, y seguramente tendrá algo y no nos lo querrá decir – negando levemente con la cabeza.

Sango también agachó la mirada, sabía que Miroku en quien más confiaba de todos era en ella, aunque no con Inuyasha hablara de chica, que seguramente Inuyasha le diría que cambiara de tema o algo así, con ella hablaba de cualquier tema, cualquier cosa que le preocupara le consultaba, ella era su consejera, su guardiana de secretos, su mejor amiga... no entendía por que ahora se comportaba tan raramente; silencioso y distante. Él nunca se comportaba así, y menos que no se lo contara a ella.

- Yo tampoco se lo que le pasa, y eso que confía mucho en mí – mirando tristemente por la ventana el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer – no le he preguntado, por que normalmente es él quien me lo cuenta a mí, pero esta vez, parece como si no quisiera que nadie se enterara, ni siquiera tú Inuyasha – dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el joven de mirada ámbar – tendré que preguntarle, me preocupa, sabéis que el es uno de mis mejores amigos como vosotros, y su comportamiento es preocupante, ya no habla, no ríe, ni siquiera se comporta como un pervertido, y eso, aunque no se por que, me preocupa bastante – levantándose del suelo.

Ambos amigos se miraron entre si, entendían la preocupación de su amiga, y no sabían como ayudarla.

- Mejor será eso que le preguntes, a ti te lo cuenta todo, solo tienes que esperar – tumbándose en la cama.

- Si... será mejor que hagas lo que Kagome te dice, Sango – levantándose – bueno yo me voy, ya es tarde, y a no ser que tu madre me invite a cenar, me vuelvo para casa – mientras abría la puerta.

- Tú lo que quieres es que mamá te invite a cenar, gorrón - pronunció en tono de reprimenda.

- Keh!, piensa lo que quieras – saliendo de la habitación.

Ambas chicas miraron hacia la puerta.

- Será mejor que yo también me valla, se hace tarde y no quiero que mis padres se preocupen por mi – acercándose a la puerta.

- Sango – pronunció Kagome rápidamente antes de que saliera – seguro que Miroku no tiene nada – sonriendo levemente.

- Eso espero amiga mía – suspiró – eso espero – murmuró para sí.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

En la profunda oscuridad de la noche, las estrellas resplandecían fugazmente y la luna creciente bañaba la ciudad, mientras cuidaba de las pequeñas cosas de ella que aún seguían despiertas. Un joven de ojos azules zafiro miraba por la ventana atentamente hacia fuera, su cabellos recogidos en una pequeña cola desde que era niño, una promesa que le había echo a una amiga siempre la mantendría viva. Entre sus manos tenía unos papales que apretaba con todas sus fuerzas, como si quisiera romperlos, pero no podía hacerlo... tenía que decírselo a alguien, necesitaba desahogarse, decirle a alguien lo que pasaba.

- Sango – la imagen de la joven de ojos cafés se le pasó volando por la cabeza.

Su mejor amiga, si... desde niños ella había sido como su hermana mayor, siempre se lo contaba todo a ella, pero esta vez no quería preocuparla, estos últimos días se había comportado algo distante con ella, no quería que se sintiera mal por su culpa, y seguro que ser así de distante ella lo había malinterpretado. Ojala todo fuera como antes, sin preocupaciones ni nada, pero según lo que decían esos papeles... nada sería como antes.

- ¿Por qué a mi? – murmuró con algo de rabia - ¿por qué no puedo llevar una vida normal? – mientras se les cristalizaban los ojos - ¿por qué no puedo ser feliz como todos? – derramando pequeñas gotas saladas que caían en el suelo de su cuarto.

Se dio la vuelta y se metió en la cama dejando los papeles que tenía entre manos encima de la mesa, mañana se lo contaría a Sango; y, aunque no le gustara la idea de que ella sintiera pena o lastima por él, sabía que ella no lo haría la conocía demasiado bien como para ahora cambiara de actitud. Solo quedaba esperada a que amaneciera y al llegar la tarde, ya no tendría secretos, ya que su mejor amiga, sabría que le pasaba.

- Se acabaron la mentiras – murmuró antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ya era la hora de la escuela y todos los alumnos habían llegado hacía rato, incluso Kagome se había levantado a prisas y había llegado corriendo con Inuyasha al colegio como otras veces. Miroku había llegado mucho antes que cualquiera, cosa ni muy extraña, ni muy normal, el siempre llegaba o mucho antes y extremadamente tarde, cosa que exageraba un poco. Las horas en el colegio pasaban extrañamente lentas, muy despacio, sobretodo algunas que para algún que otro alumno que dormía en clase, le parecía insoportable.

- Bueno muchachos, es todo los hoy – cerrando su libro – espero que disfrutéis del fin de semana, ya que dentro de poco serán los exámenes y mejor que disfrutéis del tiempo libre que tenéis – saliendo de la clase.

Un murmullo general abarco la clase mientras unos reían por el fin de semana había llegado, otro se miraban preocupados por la llegada de los exámenes de otoño.

- Bueno yo creo que sería mejor si salimos todos para despejarnos un poco, ¿qué decís? – preguntaba un chico de ojos azul cielo a un grupo de jóvenes.

- No creo que sea bueno salir Kouga, hay exámenes de por medio de aquí a la siguiente semana – dijo la pelirroja mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

- Vamos Ayame apúntate – cogiéndole de la mano para que se levantara – nos la pasaremos muy bien todos – sonriendo ampliamente.

- No creo que salir sea lo mejor Kouga – comentó Inuyasha – si Ayame quiere estudiar mejor que salir no la metas en cosas que ella no quiere – pronunció con algo de burla.

- ¿Y tu que se supone que va a hacer, bestia? – contesto con indiferencia.

- Cosas que los lobos de tres al cuarto no sabrían comprender – dijo en el mismo tono que había utilizado en otro anteriormente.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – mirándolo con algo de enfado.

- Lo que has oído – haciéndose el indiferente.

- Vamos chicos no pelead, ya hemos acabado la semana, y cada uno hará no que quiera – poniéndose entre ambos jóvenes.

La verdad ya no había tantas peleas entre esos dos, la verdad casi siempre Inuyasha aparecía indiferente ante todos, cosa bastante extraña, y antes las provocaciones de Kouga siempre tenía algo que contestar sin utilizar la fuerza.

- Chicos yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer – pronunció Miroku levantándose – nos vemos luego – alejándose.

- Miroku, te acompaño – dijo Sango mientras cogía su mochila y le acompañaba por el pasillo.

El grupo se miró, Kagome e Inuyasha mostraron unas tristes sonrisas, mientras Kouga y Ayame se miraban confusos.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Miroku y Sango caminaban el uno al lado del otro sin mediar palabra entre ellos. Ella le había dicho que le acompañaría, y aunque este no se había negado, tampoco le había dicho nada desde entonces, era un paseo algo triste. Sin darse cuenta había llegado al mismo parque en el que había jugando anteriormente de niños, entonces a Sango se le ocurrió una idea. Rápidamente sin que Miroku pudiera decir palabra lo cogió de la mano y le llego hasta los columpios.

- Colúmpiate – sonriendo ampliamente – vamos no tengas vergüenza – pronunció divertida – antes siempre lo hacías, vamos – señalándole el columpio que tenía al lado.

Miroku miró algo confundido, pero al final sonrió levemente y se sentó en el columpio mientras la chica que tenía al lado suya reía levemente.

- Aún recuerdo cuando te caíste hace unos cuantos años, debió doler ¿no? – intentando sacarle alguna palabra al muchacho.

- Si – sonrió – pero yo recuerdo más la bofetada que me diste luego – riéndose.

- ¡¡Oye!!, estaba en todo mi derecho – un poco sonrojada.

- Si, tienes razón, estabas en todo tu derecho – columpiándose alegremente – aunque no veas como me dolió la bofetada.

- Tonto... – murmuró parándose – oye, Miroku – mirándole.

- ¿Si? – mirándola curioso.

- Quería preguntarte... ¿qué te ha pasado estas semanas?, has estado muy extraño últimamente – fijando sus ojos en los zafiros de ella.

El muchacho bajo la mirada, no sabía como decírselo.

- No me ha pasado nada, solo es que... – no se atrevía, en el fondo era un cobarde.

- ¿Solo que es que, Miroku?, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿no serás que te has echado novia verdad? –cometo divertida.

- No, tú sabes perfectamente que yo soy en contra de compromisos – encogiéndose de hombros – es que... no se si decírtelo, se que te puedo contar todo sin preocuparme, pero esta vez... la verdad no se si hacerlo – levantándose del columpio.

- Puedes confiar en mi, somos amigos Miroku, ¿no es cierto? – parándose enfrente suya.

- Si lo se – sonriendo tristemente – bueno, te lo diré – mirándola – tengo un problema de corazón – murmuró mientras bajaba la mirada.

- ¿Un problema de corazón?, como va a ser eso, si eres la persona más sana que he conocido – dijo con un poco de preocupación.

- Yo tampoco lo se, el otro día fui a hacerme unos análisis con mi madre, y según los médicos necesito un transplante, cuanto antes mejor, pero dice que es extraño, ya que mi corazón deja de trabajar poco a poco – sonrió tristemente.

- Entonces no es tan grave, si encuentran un donante estará bien – apoyando una mano en su hombro.

- Si, pero si no encuentran a un donante, ¿sabes hasta cuando podré vivir con este corazón? – señalándose al pecho – me han dicho que no más de veintiún años, por que mi corazón va muy lento, tengo siete años de vida en adelante y no se hacer – se sentó en las bancas y apoyo la cabeza entre sus manos.

Sango miró a su amigo con preocupación, siempre estaba alegre, y verlo preocupado no era una buena forma de subirle la normal.

- Vamos Miroku, no te desanimes, verás como encuentran a un donante antes de lo que te imaginas, y volverás a ser el mismo de siempre – sonriendo tranquilizadoramente.

- ¿Tu crees? – con un tono de voz entrecortada.

- Por supuesto, que sería de nuestras vidas sin que Miroku nos pudiese felices a todo el mundo – intentando subirle el ánimo.

Este sonrió levemente.

- Gracias – murmuró mientras levantaba la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué?, yo no he hecho nada – agachándose para estar a su altura.

- Si has hecho, y mucho – mirándola – siempre me has ayudado y escuchado, y ahora me animas, si eso no es nada, no se que será algo – recuperando un poco de su humor.

- Tonto – musitó – yo siempre seré tu amiga, no importa lo insensato que seas o lo pervertido que estés – sonriéndole.

- Eso nunca cambiará – se levanto, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de Sango en una postura algo comprometida. **_(se nota que me gustan los líos n.n)_**

- ¡¡¡Miroku apártate de ahí encima ahora mismo!!! – gritó una Sango enfadada pero divertida.

- Pero si me he tropezado, no tengo la culpa –mientras sonreís divertido.

- ¡¡¡Me da igual, quítate de encima!!! – empujándole.

- Vale, vale, no hace falta que te pongas agresiva mujer – poniéndose a un lado de ella mientras esta se levantaba.

Miroku sonrió pícaramente y tocó algo que no debía tocar, pero no se pudo resistir, Sango lo miró con una mirada fulminante y...

- ¡¡¡No vuelves a hacer eso entiendes, Miroku!!! – mientras se daba la vuelta dejando a un Miroku con una marca roja en la mejilla mientras se la tocaba.

- Todo ha vuelto a ser normal – musitó el chico mientras sonreía.

_**Continuará....**_

Lo se, no hace falta que me lo digáis, un final horrible verdad? T.T la verdad pensaba hacer un capitulo más largo en el que ha Miroku le diera un infarto, pero luego pensé que lo del corazón le vendría mejor y es más parecido a su maldición que cualquier otra cosa. Veamos, amenazas de muerte, bomba, ántrax, matones, etc... ustedes mandadlos al castillo de Naraku que yo iré a recogerlos en breve. Por el contrario cualquier felicitación o cualquier otra cosa buena, mandádmela a mi que ya veré que hago con ella. Espero que me dejéis lindas reviews ok? n.n, ahora contestaré a las vuestras.

**Kaori Asamiya: **Si, va a tener ciertas etapas de la vida donde sean amigos, mas que amigos, donde tengan novios, donde no tengan, y cosas así, aún te queda mucho por verme a mi así, te lo aseguro, mucho tiempo. Si lo se, es que esos críos son muy lindos y monos, ya yo nunca he tenido amigos u.u como tú más o menos, pero todas las del msn sois mis amigas ahora!!! n.n. Haber, cuando se me ha olvidado dejarte review ¬¬, nunca, solo dime que has actualizado y el resto, yo se que hay que hacer. No vemos en el msn Aneue n.n

**Sakura100: **Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que me siguas leyendo por mucho las tiempo n.n.

**Shiory – Asuka: **Hola, no se que es eso, pero si es algo bueno, mejor que mejor n.n, si el final fue muy lindo, a mi me encantan de niños, que malo que cuando crezcan cambien u.u.

**Haku – dekin: **Bueno, yo tengo pensado que la historia empiece ya más formalmente a los 16 años, en el capitulo siguiente, eso no lo se, son muy amigos, pero por ahora no tengo pensado poner a esa pareja, pues no sigas tan desesperada, mira ya he actualizado xD así que no te desanimes, no se, primero mis amigos tendrían que conocerte, se lo diré ok?. Nos vemos por el msn.

**Sesshi23: **No pongas eso que queda algo cursi u.u y sabes que no me gusta tanta cursilería ¬¬. Si!!! Es que son tan lindos de niños... es una verdadera lastima que crezcan no te parece? u.u si son amigos, pero veamos que hago yo para que esta linda historia se convierta en un drama jejejeje n.n. Nos vemos por el msn Chiki, no seas buena, y sigue con tu fics que esta de puta madre.

**Jorleen: **Hola Chiki chiki xD me hace mucha gracia ese nombre, gracias por decirme que soy buena escritora, la verdad es que soy mala malísima jijijiji. Kykio si va a aparecer u.u lamentablemente si en el capitulo 5 por ahí saldrá. Nos vemos luego ;).

**Meg – ek : **Llegó tu review xD. Si es que son lindísimos, que malo que cuando crezcan nada sea igual T.T no por que este capitulo es Sango y Miroku, no Inuyasha Kagome ese es el próximo. Ya es que Miroku es así siempre, no hay prisa xD, nos vemos prontito, espero tu review óyeme bien eh?.

**Hades Le Boursier: **Si cambian pero muy lentamente, casi no se nota, es que la faceta de mis personajes cambia según la edad, Inuyasha cambiará T.T y mucho, tanto que me dan ganas de matarle ¬¬. Si!! Una verdadera lastima, con lo mono que son los dos aquí. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, aunque sea Miroku y Sango jeje.

**Kagome – N: **xD yo soy peor que tu con el plurilingüismo, si te iba muy mal Internet no?, pero el review lo pudiste dejar :p. Si, son muy lindos, pero al crecer cambian un poco, bastante mucho, para que me entiendas. Si Kagome se parece a nosotras, aunque no era mi intención salió así xD. Al final no le voy a poner eso pero no creo q viva mucho sin un corazón nuevo, aunque utilizaré toda mi capacidad para hacerle sufrir lo menos que pueda, **(cínica ¬¬) **si un poquito n.n. Estas loca!!!! Sesshomaru y Inuyasha para mí, y como los pongo en mi fics aún mejor para mi jajajajajaja, es tu sabes que los niños cambian u.u y cuanto más grande peor va a estar. Si pero de la familia solo Elís esta presente u.u lastima **(quieres decir algo con eso ¬¬) **yo o.O nada, cosas mías. Y mi inspiración ahora se ha aliado con la inspiración de mi amiga Karina y Kykio, aquí va haber sangre si esa no vuelve, ya verá. A mi inspiración no creo que la llegues a conocer, y Naruku no es como Kykio el es más tranquilo y eso u.u. Nos vemos por el msn Nee – chan.

**Sayo – Yukishiro: **Como quieres q te deje review si me lo mandas cuando acabo de actualizar ¬¬!!!. Joder por que todos pensabais que este capitulo seria Inuyasha y Kagome? El cuatro es de ellos , este es especial, aunque el titulo no tienen mucho que ver la verdad. Si las leyes del drama, todo tiene un pero y un porque por que así es donde se basa la gente para meter líos, mentiras, y toda esa clase de cosas. Dios, este lo hice por que estaba aburrida y va a tener más fama que mi otro fics, joder, si!!! Las hormonas son muy malas, tu lo has dicho, es que cuando crezcan nada será como antes. Si a mi me pasa lo mismo con Ya nunca más, es como si no tuviera ideas ni fuerza para escribir, es extraño. Felices fiestas a ti también, nos vemos por el msn.

**Antonietta: **Pero que buena es mi niña n.n de paso debiste haberle partido la nariz también, como un complemento o muestrario para que le hicieran un poco de descuento en la cirugía o en el dentista donde fuera primero, ya que seguro que el ratoncito Pérez no le trae nada por haberse peleado con la buena de mi niña n.n, si es que es un sol, si me vino la madre, pero le calle la boca de un puñetazo ¬¬ así pasa mas tiempo con su hija n.n. Si, si tu seria el mundo se va a caer, destrozar, Kykio va a resucitar, entre otras tantas cosas, si hablemos del fics xD. Si te lo dije ¬¬ y por ti he cambiado este capitulo a Miroku y Sango así que deberías estar agradecida u.u. No el carácter de Kagome es el mío y el de ella junto, yo nunca llego tarde a clase u.u ni saco malas notas xD si lo se las pasan canutas, pero que se la a hacer, si, si ¬¬ tu temprano llegas en tus sueños. Ya se que Miroku es tu personaje favorito, pero te lo dije o no?, ves hasta en el review sale, lo he cambiado un poco para que no quedara tan mal... y creo que me ha salido peor, tu que dices?. Bueno un poco si xD la otra es por que Miroku tiene que ser más pervertido y con lo que solo tienes X años de vida, pues los piensa aprovechar bien. Claro que tiene un poquillo de celos, es su mejor amiga y la trata como a una hermana, pero de aquí surgirá algo, que yo pienso meter con sonrisas y lágrimas jajajajaja, sin son divinos, monísimos, lindísimos, son de todo, es que como va a competir alguien con tanta ricura junta n.n. Si!!! XD matemáticas es lo que peor se te da, pero si lo hubieras suspendido ò.o mami te dejaba sin ordenador un mes y sin postre u.u. Si, el primo de Inu es lindísimo, los chicos al poder xD. Sesshomaru no se cuando ponerlo, es que la idea principal es de todos al colegio luego lo demás, no se si me entiendes. ¬¬ eres malvada, esperas a Kykio con ansias, no serás fan de ella verdad o.O, ya se me hacía raro a mi, ya, ya... Si lo se, es tu fics favorito, por que sale todo muy lindos y cosas así, creo que llegaré a la cuota que me pediste si sigo dando rodeos no crees? ó.o. O.O no jodas? Enserio? Joder... yo me parezco a todo el mundo menos a mi misma, manda huevos. Pero si es ella la que quiere estar con Kykio, a mi no me quiere ver ni en pintura, la verdad no se que le habré echo, pero esta muy asustada de mi, aunque cualquiera se asusta de mi la verdad u.u, soy muy mala jijijiji, si!!! Kykio en morena es la leche xD. **(pues mira, estoy aquí n.n hacía mucho que no te veía, es que he tenido asuntillos y cosas pendientes...) **con el novio xD **(que no es mi novio ¬¬) **lo que tu digas. Es que yo no se por que maldita regla de tres mi hermano se recoge antes y me echa T.T es malo, ya le digo yo que tener novia no es bueno u.u. La fiesta estuvo muy bien, pero se durmieron todos xD. Si seré soltera con hija, o mejor dicho loca con hija, eso, vamos con Nuria y nos hace cuenta gratis por familia numerosa xD. Se mala, pórtate mal, saca nota con suficiente, y tu nunca jodes, fastidias, pero no jodes. Si te ha quedado larguito como esta respuesta que creo que me he pasado un poco escribiendo xD. No se si esta divertido o no, solo se que me ha quedado así, y así se va a quedar :P. Nos vemos por el msn, espero que te haya gustado la contestación xD.

**Natsumi – san:** Gracias por tu opinión n.n, pero la próxima vez in spanish.

**Black Berries Fairy: **Hola cuñis n.n espero que te hayas pasado unas buenas fiestas :P . Si es que esta historia aún no empieza de verdad, esto es como un gran prólogo que atañe a todo el mundo, no se si me entiendes... Si con el tiempo todo madura, hasta los fics xD. Nos vemos por el msn.

**Belén: **Si, se demasiado bien como la gente detesta a Kykio, yo misma la detesto, pero tiene que salir, por más mal que bien, pero tiene que salir u.u. Bueno tu misma, yo lo he puedo lo menos melodramático que he podido y creo que queda más como de cachondeo que otra cosa a mi parecer. No hay muchas escenas de Inuyasha y Kagome hasta el próximo capitulo, esto es más un Miroku y Sango :P. Si aquí tienen la edad de 14 años y en el próximo 16. Nos vemos ;).

**Lara – chan: **Si en cada capitulo pasando dos años hasta cierta edad en la que paran de crecer y se mantiene mas o menos estable por así decirlo. Me gusta que te lo hayas leído y que hayas esperado este capitulo con impaciencia.

**Kattycap:** Gracias por haberlo leído, espero que te haya gustado también este capitulo, se que es malo, y tiene unas cosas sueltas, pero que más da xD.

Bueno chicas, espero que os hayan gustado las contestaciones, por que algunas son eternas y otras que no duran ni un renglón pero es que si no me dais más datos no puedo hacer una contestación larga y fructífera xD. Espero que me sigáis leyendo y que os haya gustado el capitulo, por que me ha salido lo mejor que he podido :P nos vemos en otra de mis actualizaciones, aunque no tenga ni idea de cuando será.

**Próximo capitulo...**

**Que difícil es ser los mejores amigos**

**Nos lo perdáis n.n!!!!**

Se despide ASUMI – CHAN y Elís **(que por primera vez salgo aquí xD)**


	4. Que dificil es ser los mejores amigos

Hola a todos, no se cuanto he tardado en actualizar ya que la verdad no lo suelo medir nunca xD. Este capitulo va a ser totalmente Kagome e Inuyasha, pensamientos, sentimientos y acciones. Si no lo entienden, mejor léanse el capitulo que ahí lo explica todo muy bien. Este capitulo me ha costado el principio un montón ya que los sentimientos entre Inu y Kagome son difíciles de escribir u.u (si ha estado extorsionando a la pobre Kimi, hasta la llegó a sobornar para que la inspirara, y aunque funcionó yo no creo que haya estado muy bien..) querías que Antonietta se quedara sin leer este capitulo por que le cortan Internet ¬¬ (no.. tampoco es eso) pues entonces no te quejes, ya que esto lo hago por ella, por que Kimi ha estado trabajando, y ahora me toca contestar a los pedazo de reviews y aunque sean menos que la última vez, tienen tela, sobre todo el de ella :P que es muy pero que muy larguecito. 

_**Disclainer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen a no ser que mate a Takahashi y sea su heredera universal T-T cosa que no va a pasar, y si pasara se lo agradecería eternamente a cualquier persona que me hubiera escuchado y cumpliera este mandato. Además si muriera antes de terminar la serie de Inuyasha me encargaría personalmente de ir donde se encontrara y ponerla a escribir el final de la serie como fuera._

_- Hablando_

"_Pensando"_

'''''''''''''''''' _cambio de escena._

_**(comentarios de autora)**_

_**(Este capitulo del anterior han pasado 2 años y ya definitivamente se quedaran con esta edad, ya que aquí lo que se podría llamar la verdadera trama de mi historia)**_

Que difícil es ser los mejores amigos 

Era de madrugada y unos cuantos rayos de luna penetraban por la ventana de la habitación, prendas de ropa dispersas por el suelo y encima de la mesa una mochila y unos cuantos cuadernos desperdigados, mientras un pequeño portarretratos, una foto de un joven de cabellos plateados y radiantes ojos ámbar brillante con una joven de cabellos azabache y dulces ojos chocolates. Posaban en una postura peculiar, el la tenía abrazada por la espalda y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, mientras esta sonreía felizmente y le miraba de reojo con una expresión dulce. Cualquiera que hubiera visto la foto sin conocer a esas personas juraría que eran una pareja de novios que sonreían mutuamente, pero, la realidad era otra muy distinta. Quienes conocieran a este par y mirara la foto diría que eran solo amigos, pues claro, quien diría que Kagome Higuarashi e Inuyasha Kimitaka eran más que amigos.

Inuyasha era un joven de 17 años recién cumplidos, que vivía muy cerca de Kagome e iba a recogerla muchas veces, aunque la mayoría de ellas se quedaba a desayunar, la familia Higuarashi ya estaba acostumbrada a sus visitas y siempre podía ir cuando quisiera, para el esa era su segunda casa. Era un muchacho de complexión atlética, de unos cabellos plateados algo extraños herencia de familia, ya que su padre también los poseía y su hermano, sus ojos de un color ámbar brillante que hacía que con solo mirarlo te quedaras absorto en ellos, algo testarudo, orgulloso, fuerte y sobretodo sobre protector. Si alguien se acercaba más de la cuenta a su amiga se las tenía que ver con él. Era muy buen chico con muchos amigos, pero ante todo Kagome siempre estaba a su lado, nunca se separaban, y eso a el le gustaba.

En cambio Kagome era una joven de 16 años, vivía cerca del templo de su familia y en el patio había un enorme árbol milenario que guardaba uno y mil secretos y historias míticas en el, su amigo Inuyasha casi siempre la venía a recoger para que no se quedara dormida y a veces desayunaba con su familia, eso casi se le había echo costumbre. Era una chica de largo cabello azabache y unos vivaces ojos chocolates que irradiaban una felicidad increíble, era rara las veces que podías ver a Kagome triste o desanimada, siempre tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, era una persona muy alegre, dulce, sencilla, tierna, muy buena, aunque con un carácter muy volátil, podía estar rápidamente enfadada como feliz, era una cosa que sus amigos aún no habían llegado a comprender. Su mejor amigo Inuyasha siempre la protegía de cualquier chico, y siempre estaba con el, aunque también tuviera buenos amigos, para ella él era el mejor, su guardián y su mejor amigo, siempre estaría junto a él cuando hiciera falta.

En la habitación del joven, en su mesilla había una foto que se habían echo un par de semanas antes cuando habían salido todo el grupo, en esa foto, los habían cogido un poco de improviso. Él estaba aburrido y por hacer algo nuevo la abrazo por la espalda con expresión cansada, pero al ver la sonrisa que ponía Kagome el también lo hizo y ese fue el momento en que Sango tomó la foto, rogaba al cielo de que no fuera su amigo Miroku, que sino esa foto podría haber salido desastre total, por que conociéndolo se habría distraído por mirar otra cosa en vez de hacer una foto en condiciones. Él aún estaba despierto, aunque fuera muy tarde, había noches en las que no podía conciliar el sueño, abrió su ventana y dejó que aire de la primavera entrara, un aroma a flores le llegó y miró fuera, en su casa había un pequeño jardín que su madre cuidaba con esmero y había multitud y variedad de flores, de todos los colores y aromas posibles, pero de todo aquel bellos colorido, solo una de las flores le encantaba, los jazmines... tenían un aroma muy relajante y tranquilizador, como adoraba ese dulce olor, le recordaba tanto al de su amiga, suave y fresco, era una fragancia natural de ella, siempre había olido así, y el mantenía ese aroma en sus recuerdos siempre.

- Kagome... – murmuró y miró la foto, ella tenía también una copia de la foto, Sango había insistido en que cada uno tuviera una y no pudo negarse - ¿por qué cada vez es más confuso? – recargándose en la ventana - cada vez es más confuso saber lo que siento – cogió la foto y le paso la mano sobre el rostro de Kagome - ¿por qué cada vez es más difícil saber lo que siento por ti? – miro la luna y dejó la foto.

Se tumbó pesadamente encima de la cama, desde hacía algún tiempo ya su amiga la veía de una forma más personal, más intima, ahora no era solo cuestión de protegerla, había algo más allá de eso, pero no sabía bien que era, a lo mejor por tantos años vividos con ella, pero también tenía otras amigas de toda la vida y no sentía nada así por ellas, podría ser que ser tanto tiempo tan buenos amigos, hubiera echo que llegara a sentir algo más por ella, más que un amor de hermanos, aunque si compararas el suyo y el de Sesshomaru seguramente lo sobrepasarías. Miró al techo pensativo, ahora por menos y nada se sonrojaba al ver a su amiga, antes cuando se daban de la mano, no pasaba nada, era algo mas o menos normal, y ahora por ese simple roce se sonrojaba, la verdad no le gustaba nada eso, aunque ese pequeño hormigueo que sentía cuando su piel estaba en contacto con la suya, le hacía sentir feliz, y no sabía de que parte estar.

- ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar es eso? – se reprendió a si mismo – necesito quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza, esto es muy confuso... – cerró los ojos y suspiró – mañana nos veremos de nuevo, y todo seguirá igual – pronunció con una media sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos – Kagome... – musitó a un sonido casi inaudible.

En esos momentos fue cayendo en el mundo de los sueño, donde Morfeo velaba por sus sueños y sus pensamientos, cayendo en un recatado sin fin de pensamientos incoherentes que atados siempre llegaban al mismo punto, un enorme Árbol milenario en un gran patio, mientras en el fondo una caseta donde se albergaba un pozo, y una muchacha sonriente le esperaba en el banco con su traje de la escuela y una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Los pequeños rayos de sol empezaban a entrar por la ventana de la habitación del cuarto, una chica se revolvía levemente en su cama, su ropa para la escuela estaba preparada a un lado de la cama, y sus libros metidos en la mochila desde altas horas de la noche. Era una habitación muy ordenada, y no era de extrañar ya que la muchacha había estado hasta tarde limpiándola y terminado los deberes de matemáticas que no sabía por que extraña razón las malditas ecuaciones no se le metían en la cabeza y a cal y canto. Encima de la mesa estaba su monedero con unas cuantas foto de ella y sus amigos, la más grande que era la que más se veía ella y su mejor amigo, él la abrazaba por la espalda y ella sonreía. Esa tarde se la había pasado muy bien con sus amigos, sobre todo con Inuyasha, siempre tan sobre protector y atento, esa foto se la echo Sango de improviso e insistió en q cada uno tuviera una copia en recuerdo de ese día.

Inuyasha no la había aceptado, pero tampoco se había negado, solo la tomó con cara de aburrimiento y se la guardo, a saber por donde estaría rodando la foto, a lo mejor se le había hasta perdido, conociéndolo... aunque cuidaba las cosas, si a algo no de daba la importancia suficiente acababa tirándolo o guardándolo en algún lugar para luego no saber sonde lo metió. Pero seguro que la tendría por algún álbum de su cuarto, la verdad hacía mucho que no iba a su casa, pero todas sus fotos desde pequeños estaba en un álbum rojo manzana en su habitación.

Se despertó perezosamente, su despertador todavía no sonaba, eran las seis y cuarto, perfecta hora para ducharse y despertarse del todo. Parecía raro que ella se despertara a esa hora, pero por lo menos un día al año tenía que madrugar, y seguro que era ese día, había dormido de un tirón y había tenido un sueño extraño. Ella estaba en el Árbol Sagrado y aparecía Inuyasha, era extraño, luego... no recordaba bien lo que pasaba, el sueño se volvía borroso, una promesa, una caricia, un abrazo... ¿una despedida quizás?, no sabía que era, pero no había sentido ni tristeza, ni amargura por ninguna partida, más bien alegría y felicidad de ver a esa persona. Había sido algo nuevo, innovador, un sentimiento nuevo al ver a Inuyasha, parecía mucho tiempo de que no se vieran, y solamente habían pasado unas horas desde que se despidió de él en las escaleras del templo. Siempre que podía la acompañaba a casa, le cogía de paso para la suya, no sabía por que, pero hacía sentirse especial estando a su lado.

Se levanto dando pasos de ciego **_(que nadie se lo tome a mal)_** pero es que no veía nada, acabada de levantar, ciega perdía, y desorientada iba a legar muy lejos. Puso sus manos sobre el escritorio y recupero el equilibrio, se restregó los ojos y miró a su alrededor, su habitación completamente ordenada, si señor, tal y como la había dejado ayer, se sentía orgullosa de ello. Salió lentamente de la habitación y se dirigió hacía el cuarto de baño, no quería despertar a nadie, aunque no creía que alguien estuviera despierto a esas horas, seguramente su madre se levantaría dentro de un cuarto de hora para empezar a preparar el desayuno y hacer sus quehaceres. Abrió la puerta del y se metió dentro, se daría una ducha rápida, no quería retrasarse mucho, suerte que la habitación y el cuarto de baño estaban cerca.

Abrió los grifos y empezó a regular la temperatura del agua, esperaba que estuviera a buena temperatura, ducharse, no sabía por que pero le ayudaba a pensar. Lentamente se deshizo de su ropa y se metió en la ducha poniéndose debajo del agua caliente, estaba a temperatura ambiente, era muy agradable esta así. No sabía por que, pero desde hacía unos días ese sueño se le repetía, siempre ella estaba en el mismo lugar... pero él no aparecía, por lo menos hasta hoy, cuando vio a Inuyasha acercarse supo por que estuvo esperando, para verle una vez más, pero a partir de llegar hasta él todo se volvía borroso era algo turbio, pero estaba feliz de verle, una felicidad inmensa, como si hiciera muchos años que no se vieran, era extraño...

Su amigo no había cambiado tanto como parecía, ahora casi le sacaba un palmo de estatura y su cabello le había crecido un montón, ella le decía que debería cortarse un poco las puntas, pero el se negaba a tocar su pelo, extraña manía con su pelo, sonrió al recordar que paso años antes cuando se lo manchó de tinta, nunca había visto a Inuyasha tan desesperado por quitarse algo, para el su pelo era sagrado. Sus ojos seguían siendo las mismas cuencas doradas de su infancia, pero ahora emitían un extraño brillo, como si escondiera algún secreto, ese brillo le gustaba, le daba algo misterioso, era como si escondiera algo en lo más profundo de su ser, algo que ni siquiera quería que ella lo supiera... y eso era extraño, ya que se lo contaban todo. Tenía un cuerpo que envidiaría cualquiera de su clase, mucho ejercicio en el club de Kendo, y en atletismo era uno de los mejores, siempre tenía algo que hacer en clase de Gimnasia, era muy fuerte, y sospechaba que mas de una de su clase suspiraba por él... y aunque sonara algo posesivo no le gustaba que hicieran eso, Inuyasha era su mejor amigo y él no tendría que hacerles caso, sabía que sonaría algo egoísta, pero es que Inu es su mejor amigo, y le quería mucho.

En ese instante se sonrojo en pensar en su amigo de esa forma, y lo último que había pensado, lo de que _"le quería mucho" _en que sentido iba, que bochorno... pensando así de la persona más cercana a ella parte de su familia que tiene. Inuyasha era como su hermano, pero... desde hacía algún tiempo le pasaba algo extraño, cuando veía a su amigo notaba como un vuelvo en su estomago, un hormigueo poco común, y cuando sonreía se sonrojaba levemente, pero Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta gracias al cielo. Era muy agradable estar con él, mas que con cualquiera de sus amigos, junto a él se sentía querida y protegida, era un extraño sentimiento agridulce que sentía, no sabría como definirlo, pero así era... quería mucho a su amigo, claro que le quería. Sonrió recordando el rostro de él adornado con una hermosa sonrisa, como le gustaba cuando sonreía... esa pequeña sonrisa que se le formaba, una juguetona mueca de felicidad recorriéndole rostro. Y cuando se sonroja, como lo adoraba... ahora que lo pensaba, se sonrojaba más frecuentemente que lo habitual, pero seguro que eran imaginaciones suyas.

Salió de la ducha, cogió una toalla y se envolvió con ella, fue hasta el espejo, el cual estaba empañado por el bao, y paso su manos suavemente por la superficie retirando las pequeñas gotas de aguas que estaban incrustadas en ella, entonces vio su reflejo, sus cabellos azabaches húmedos por culpa del agua que aún tenía en él, su cara colorada por culpa del calor, y sus ojos brillantes como siempre. Abrió el grifo del lavamanos de agua fría, y se lavó la cara con ella, eso era relajante, poder olvidar tus problemas durante unos instantes mientras se te despejaba la mente de preocupaciones.

- Hoy va a ser un buen día – susurró mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro – otro día de mi vida que debo vivir alegremente – miró la ventana y abrió una estrecha abertura para que se fuera la calima acumulada en el cuarto - otro, en el que seré feliz – sonriendo alegremente mientras cogía una pequeña toalla del armario para secarse el pelo.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

El joven de ojos ámbar recogía sus cuadernos y los metía en su mochila, los había dejado desperdigado de la mesa la noche anterior, estaba buscando el estuche donde tenía metida un recordatorio de su amiga, lugar extraño para guardar un recordatorio, pero lo había guardado en ese lugar por que se lo dio ayer. Una pequeña pulsera negra, roja y blanca de hilo, con su nombre en dorado, le había dicho que era un regalo atrasado de su cumpleaños, excusándose con que no había podido acabarla antes. A Inuyasha le había sorprendido, el detalle era muy significativo, por que lo había echo ella misma, no un regalo comprado, no, un regalo de ella personalmente. Tenía la pulsera en la muñeca, que era escondida por la manga del chaleco y no se veía.

Bajó las escaleras de su casa y se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba su madre para saludarla, casi nunca desayunaba en casa, pero su madre preparaba el desayuno para su padre. Su hermano Sesshomaru se había independizado hacía ya unos meses, aunque venía a casa de vez en cuando para visitar a la familia, no era mal tipo después de todo, pero no tenía mucho, lo que se podría decir, afecto fraternal. Desde niño no había sido muy afectuoso con el, aunque el tampoco quería que el lo fuera, aunque pocas veces entablaban una conversación que se podía llamar civilizada, ya que no se soportaban mutuamente, no era odio, era repulsión, dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen... es su caso era muy diferente.

- Hola mamá, buenos días – dijo el muchacho saludándola con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Bueno días hijo, que pronto te has levantado hoy – señalando el reloj, eran casi las siete menos diez – no entras al instituto hasta dentro de cuarenta minutos, anda siéntate y te preparo en desayuno – volteándose para encender el fuego.

- No hace falta mamá – mirándola un poco abochornado – es que pensaba desayunar en casa de Kagome... ya sabes es tan dormilona que sino la despierto yo llegará tarde – sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Vale, ya se que desayuna allí casi todas las mañanas que la madre me Kagome me dice que si te alimento bien, por que dice que tu no comes devoras el desayuno – sonrió divertida.

- Eso no es verdad – murmuro avergonzado.

- Bueno, espero que te vaya bien en el instituto – acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Mamá, ya soy mayor no hace falta que me des besos como cuando niño – restregándose la mejilla.

- Pues cuando eras chico bien que no te quejabas, además, para mi siempre serás un niño – sonriéndole tiernamente.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca un tanto cómica y salió de su casa. Su madre era una persona muy cariñosa y afectuosa, tenía el pelo negro oscuro y unos ojos cafés encantadores, era ama de casa y una madre ejemplar, siempre atenta de su familia, aunque ella le contaba que Sesshomaru a su edad era como el, por mas que se lo imaginase, no se lo creía, y si era verdad.... ¿se convertiría el también en un ser tan gélido?, imposible. Se dirigió a casa de Kagome sin ninguna prisa, seguro que se había dormido como siempre y tendría que avisar a Sota para que la despertara, le caían bien ese enano, aunque le recordaba demasiado a su primo Shippo que estudiaba en la misma escuela que él. Empezó a subir calmadamente las escaleras del templo, cada vez era más sencillo hacerlo, la costumbre de todos los días. Llegó al enorme patio y vio el Árbol Sagrado en flor, se notaba que era primavera, miró a alrededor y suspiró, ese lugar nunca cambiaría nada para él.

Se dirigió a la casa y llamó. Un pequeño de unos 10 años de pelo azabache y ojos marrones oscuros abrió la puerta y sonrió alegremente, aun llevaba puesto el pijama pero había bajado a desayunar, ya que el no entraba hasta una hora mas tarde.

- Hola Inuyasha – dijo el niño sonriendo.

- ¿Qué tal pequeño?, eres muy madrugador, ¿lo sabias? – despeinándole un poco con la mano - ¿podrías avisar a tu hermana de que no esperaré toda la mañana para que se despierte? – sentándose en una silla.

- Bueno... la verdad es que... – miró nervioso a Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué pasa?, no me digas que le ha dado por dormir desnuda – soltando una risita picara.

- Pues no... la verdad es que.... – pero no termino de hablar ya que detrás del joven apareció una figura que le dio un miedo tremendo al pequeño.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sota?, pareces haber visto un demonio – sonriendo.

El niño solo señalo detrás de Inuyasha con temor, este al entender se dio la vuelta para ver a una chica vestida con el uniforme escolar de su colegio, con un montón de venas saltadas en la cabeza y con un puño cerrado, parecía que de la cabeza le salían dos cuernecitos, ya que tenía una cara de malvada y enfadada que cualquiera que la hubiera visto se habría asustado.

- ¿Quién dices que duerme desnuda? – abriendo los ojos que parecían rojos por la furia.

Inuyasha pareció ver al mismísimo Satanás enfrente suya ya que se quedó blanco del susto, ver a Kagome enfadada no le daba miedo ya que siempre él la llegaba a enfadar. Pero ver a una Kagome enfurecida era algo que muy pocas veces había llegado a ver... y daba realmente miedo. Miró el reloj de la pared de la cocina desviando momentáneamente la vista y vio que acababan de dar las siete de la mañana, eso a Inuyasha le confundió más, Kagome levantada tan temprano... enfurecida... el enfrente suya preparándose para recibir algo que no le gustaría... empezaba bien la mañana.

- ¿Kagome? – susurró con algo de miedo, pero su curiosidad podía mas que él - ¿qué haces tan temprano levantada? – musitó esperando que no se enterara.

Esta lo miró y sonrió malévolamente antes le levantar su mano y propinarla una tremenda cachetada en le mejilla izquierda a Inuyasha. Este gimió algo por el dolor y luego de tocó el lugar donde tenía la marca de los dedos de la mano de Kagome, con esa pinta, mas bien parecía Miroku.

- Pues para que lo sepas me he levantado a las seis y cuarto me he duchado, vestido, peinado y he bajado a desayunar cuando he oído tu comentario pervertido – girando el rostro para otra parte – si ya lo digo yo... – murmuró para si – estar tanto tiempo con Miroku te afecta – contestó muy bajito pero Inuyasha se enteró.

- ¡¡Oye!!, no me compares con Miroku, y no soy un pervertido, solo fue un comentario – sobándose la cachetada – y podrías dejar de ser tan bestia , que las cachetadas duelen, y más las tuyas – poniendo cara de triste.

- Ahora no te pongas tristón que la culpa de esto lo tienes tú – sacándole la lengua.

- Tonta – dijo con desdén.

- Idiota – con el mismo tono de él.

- Hermana, Inuyasha... podríamos desayunar en paz – pronunció el niño intentando quitar algo de tensión.

Ambos miraron al niño con el ceño fruncido y se sentaron a desayunar de mala gana.

- Buenos días chicos – sonrió alegremente la señora Higuarashi entrando por la puerta de la cocina – veo que os habéis despertados hoy todos temprano, que bien – mirando a los mayores.

Los jóvenes estuvieron comiendo tranquilamente sin dirigirse la palabra, no había sido una pelea muy fuerte, en unos minutos seguro que se les pasaría el enfado y volverían a ser los de siempre.

- Bueno, yo ya he terminado, te espero fuera – comentó el joven de cabellos plateados.

- Si, ahora voy, no se te ocurra irte sin mi – mirándolo altivamente.

- Keh! – salió por la puerta.

Sota y la señora Higuarashi suspiraron, estos dos siempre igual. Kagome subió rápidamente a su habitación, cogió su mochila y salió rápidamente por la puerta. Vio a Inuyasha recargado en el Árbol Sagrado mientras pegaba pequeñas patadas a Buyo, sin mucha fuerza, solo para hacer rabiar al pobre gato, la verdad es que algunas cosas no cambiarían nunca en la vida, y menos, nada que estuviera relacionado con Inuyasha eso seguro.

- Bien, ya estoy – acercándose al muchacho que dejo de patear al gato – aún no se que tienes contra el pobre Buyo, el nunca te ha hecho nada y tu solo sabes molestarle – agachándose para acariciarle las orejas al animal.

- No se - encogiéndose de hombros – será la costumbre de siempre – mientras se daba la vuelta.

- Pues es una costumbre muy extraña – murmuró.

- Lo será, pero recuerda que siempre lo ha sido – mirándola de reojo.

- Si, es verdad – entonces lo miró con curiosidad – por cierto, ¿por qué has venido a casa hoy tan temprano? – mirándole extrañada.

- Bueno... – se sonrojó levemente – no tenía sueño, no sabía pero no podía dormir más, así que decidí venir a tu casa, y el milagro del siglo es,¡¡¡ que estabas despierta!!! – poniendo una mueca de burla mientras seguía caminado por la acera.

- No te rías Inuyasha – volteándole la cara – yo también puedo ser madrugadora si quiero, y no es un milagro que me levante temprano – caminando rápidamente.

- Tienes razón, no es un milagro... ¡¡es un regalo del cielo!! – empezando a reír fuertemente.

- Yo no le veo la gracia – volteándose para mirarle, pero se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa que tenía Inuyasha de felicidad.

- La verdad es que no me extraña que no se la veas, tienes unas costumbres muy raras tu también, duermes hasta tarde y cambias de humor con tanta facilidad que es hasta realmente irritante, eres mala en matemáticas, sin ofender, pero esa no es tu mejor asignatura, a veces te duermes en clase que te he visto – viéndola directamente a los ojos – eres un poco vaga, pero siempre tienes fuerzas, además eres muy alegre, esa es una de las cosas que mas me gusta de ti – parecía que el joven no se daba cuenta de lo último que había dicho ya que Kagome se había sonrojado.

- ¿Una de las cosas que más te gusta de mi? – preguntó con inocencia.

- No en el sentido literal – dándose cuenta de lo que significaba – sino que tu alegría me anima, es como un prado que no tiene flores ¿me sigue? – ella asintió pero sin entender mucho – pues tu cuando pasas las flores crecen, tienes mucha energía con lo que haces que todos los que estemos a tu alrededor estemos felices – explicó rápidamente él.

- Ahm, te refería a mi personalidad – dijo ella pensativamente.

- Si – poniéndose una mano en el mentón – mas o menos eso.

Al poner esa postura Inuyasha dejó al descubierto un poco de la pulsera que Kagome le había regalado. Esta lo miró y sonrió, él se percató de la sonrisa y miró su muñeca.

- Sabía que te gustaría – comentó ella, son tus colores favoritos.

- La verdad es que esta muy bien echa – levantándose la camisa – te debió costar mucho hacerla – mirándola detenidamente.

- Si... algunos días, lamento no haberla tenido para tu cumpleaños – pronunció algo apenada.

- No importa – la excusó este – lo importante es que me lo diste, y con eso es suficiente – sonriéndole tiernamente.

Kagome se sonrojó levemente, aún no sabía como lo hacía pero con cada una de esas sonrisas hacía que se sonrojara, le había visto sonreír así millones de veces, pero ahora... era diferente, como si esa sonrisa solo fuera dirigida hacia ella y solo para ella. Dentro de un par de años saldrían del instituto y todo sería diferente, pero por el momento quería vivir sus mejores años en compañía de aquellos a lo que apreciaba y quería. Se acercó a su amigo y le paso el brazo entre el suyo y se acercó a él y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico cerrando los ojos y suspirando. Entonces los abrió lentamente y se fijo en que unos ojos ámbar se colaban en los de ellas mientras tenía una mirada interrogante y un poco sonrojado, era un tanto normal que se pusiera ella así, pero siempre tenía su por que, y el lo estaba esperando.

- He dormido muy poco aunque bien – volvió a cerrar los ojos – estoy un poco cansada, y estar así me relaja, ¿no te importa, verdad? – pregunto muy bajito.

- Claro que no tonta, para eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte cuando lo necesites – musitó tranquilamente.

- Gracias – recargando su peso en él.

Este apoyó su cabeza encima de la suya durante unos instantes para luego seguir caminando en esa postura hasta llegar a la puerta de la escuela.

- ¡¡¡Eh parejita!!!, ¡¡¡iros a un hotel!!! – gritó Miroku que había llegado antes que ellos y estaba recargado en la puerta hablando con Kouga.

- ¡¡¡Eso, que otros queremos estar en paz!!! – sonrió él - ¡¡¡Inuyasha no te pavonees tampoco!!! – riendo con burla.

- Vosotros callaos, que luego que no os coméis una rosca, venir a molestar – soltándose de Kagome para acercarse a ellos mientras miraba divertida la escena.

- Hola Kagome – saludó Sango detrás suya - ¿qué pasa ahí? – mirando con curiosidad.

- Seguro que la bronca de siempre – contestó Ayame.

- Pues algo así – encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pero si era una broma, ya sabemos de sobra que Kagome y tu solo sois amigos, muy buenos amigos – comentó sonriendo.

- Y tu siempre te lo tomas enserio, que poco sentido del humor- negando con la cabeza.

Este se dio la vuelta y suspiró. Entonces pensó en lo que había dicho Miroku, solo bueno amigos, y que difícil era serlo. En ese instante Kagome miró de reojo a Inuyasha mientras hablaba con Sango y Ayame, y aunque no lo supiera, ella y Inuyasha estaban pensando en lo mismo.

"_Que difícil es ser los mejores amigo"_

_**Continuará...**_

_Termine!!!!! Se que algunas personas han estado esperando este capitulo con ansias, aunque no entiendo el porque ya que es un fics malísimo xD, aunque digáis lo contrario, cuando llegue a los 100 review, si llego claro está, considerare que este fics es mas o menos decente :P, así que no me intenten matar por que digo que esta historia es mala, que lo digo por una personita, no lo intentéis que sino, os quedáis sin escritora para este fics xD. Recordad, cualquier veneno, matones a sueldo, veneno, droga, malas criticas, bombas, etc... mandadlo al castillo de Naraku que seguro que unos añitos voy para allá y lo recogeré n.n. En cambio agradecimientos, cualquier obsequio bueno y cosas de esa mandadla a mi e – mail que me encantará recibirlo. Y dejadme review, ya sea bueno, malo, corto o largo yo lo contestaré n.n._

_**Sesshi23: **Eso n.n sin cursilería xD. Un poco el dramita que quería? Si ni siquiera he empezado xD ya verás cuando empiece con el drama, creo a una persona como tu acabaría llorando. Si lo de la mancha de tinta me inspiré en el capitulo 17 de Inuyasha n.n y lo de Miroku, me pareció que así que quedaría mejor, aunque no querría matarle tan pronto ni desanimarle tan pronto u.u, no tienes una idea de cómo me gusta hacer sufrir a mis lectoras :D solo conoces una parte de mi crueldad, no la conoces entera jejeje si la conocieras no serías mi amiga Chiki te lo aseguro xD. Que no me preocupe, tu eres la que debería actualizar no yo ya que con tanto tiempo voy a terminar este fics antes de que tu siguiente actualización jejeje. Nos vemos pronto por el msn, Chiki, que tu musa cruel os hace tener ilusiones en un fantasma :D._

_**Chiisana Minako: **Que aún son unos críos, aquí en este capitulo es donde empieza a tener algo de romance, un poquito, no mucho, pero empiezan con los sentimientos, no se, si entiendes muy bien esto, pero ahora se empiezan a dar cuenta de lo que les ocurre, aunque en el siguiente capitulo ya todo se estropeara u.u. Si!!! Idea original mía, y orgullosa que estoy de ello n.n, espero verte más por el msn._

_**Alejandra: **Gracias por los halagos, me gusta mucho que me digan cosas bonitas, n.n me hace sentir feliz de escribir el fics, este fics por lo que hay ahora tiene 25 capítulos pensados, aunque solo 4 escritos, es interesante para tu opinión a que si? n.n, Kouga no ve como una novia a Kagome, mas como una amiga, eso hace cosas más fáciles, pero también las complica. Lo siento pero Kykio si esta y Naraku también, sino no sería un fics mío, tiene que ocurrir algo malo T-T, sino no es mi fics, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo n.n adiosito._

_**Shiory – Asuka: **Hola!!!! Tu sabes q me dejas los review mas largos xD espero que ye haya gustado y además que es un capitulo muy lindo también no te parece? n.n_

_**Kagome – N: **Lo siento mucho Nee – chan pero esta contestación va a ser cortita, tanto que ni siquiera va a ser una contestación mas bien un aviso, tu Anto y mi Aneue sois las que mejores review me dejáis, pero ahora lo que quiero es dejar este fics rápido para estar tranquila además, si me vieras como estoy escribiendo... espero que me perdones, prometo que en el próximo capitulo te pongo una contestación súper larga ok. de verdad lo siento, pero es que quiero actualizar prontito. La princesa de ojos de cristal._

_**Lala: **Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo._

_**Silvi – chan: **Espero que te guste este capitulo._

_**Lunattick Black: **Los siento muchísimo T-T me haría mucha ilusión ponerte un review grande pero no tengo tiempo, además estoy en una situación un tanto comprometida mientras intento escribir mi hermano a conectado un cable desde el ordenador hasta la tele y pasa por el teclado y no me deja sacarlo y apenas puedo escribir bien así, perdóname , se que te prometí una contestación larga, pero no puedo, lo siento de veras, no te enfades, te prometo que en el próximo capitulo te pondré una contestación enorme. Lo siento mucho pero es que quiero actualizar ya, mas tarde no podría._

_**Kaori Asamiya: **No te lo puedo contestar T-T lo siento Aneue, tengo un problema y no puedo escribir bien, lo primero, se supone que debo estar atenta del falla no tener Internet puesto y no hacer nada ;-; y este puto cable no me deja escribir -.- los siento T-T disculpadme. Por favor no te enfades. _

_Para **Black Berries Fairy **y **Haku – dekin **lo siento de verdad pero no tengo tiempo para poneros una contestación en condiciones, puede que las primeras sean buenas, pero es que ahora me están presionando para que haga muchas cosas y no puedo T-T, disculpadme si os ha molestado que lo haga , pero no me queda otra elección._

_Espero que la paséis bien este día por que yo no T-T. _

_**El próximo capitulo...**_

_**Una nueva compañera de clase**_

_**Nos lo perdáis!!!!!**_

_Se despide ASUMI – CHAN y Elís **(esto no vale nada T-T)**_


	5. La nueva compañera de clase

Lo sé!!! Demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, pero por favor no me matéis desde que empezó de nuevo el colegio no he tenido casi tiempo para escribir, y seguro que las fans de Ya nunca más me quieren ahorcar por no actualizar ese capitulo, juro que intentaré hacerlo el Domingo, lo tengo por la mitad, y solo me faltan dos partes, no os preocupéis que lo termino seguro, pero el cuando... ya es más problemático xD (coño ¬¬ no has tenido tiempo para nada, pero para los deberes si que hay, te pasas el día aquí pero no escribes, que ejemplo das a los demás) el de una persona cansada después de un día de trabajo u.u ( en tres tiempo mona ¬¬UUU) te creeré cuando las ranas críen pelo, los cerdos vuelen, y Kykio se transforme en un ángel y deje en paz a Inuyasha (se puede resumir en una palabra, sabías?) si XD, nunca, así que lo siento mis queridísimas amigas pero cuando tenga terminado el capítulo juro que lo subo. 

_**Disclainer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero puedo seguir soñando xD, el fics es totalmente original mío, si alguien quiere copiarlo o algo así que me pida primero los derechos de autor y luego que se los pida a Takahashi para que les deje utilizar sus personajes para hacer lo que queráis, si no la encontráis por donde vivís siempre podéis ahorrar y viajar a Japón un día de estos, dicen que el Shushi esta especialmente bueno n.n._

- Hablando   
"Pensando" 

'''''''''''''' _cambio de escena_

_**(comentarios de autora)**_

_**(En este capitulo tienen 16 años, la misma mañana en la que los dejé en el capítulo anterior)**_

La nueva compañera de Clase 

En el umbral de la puerta del directorio, una joven de tez blanquecina, su melena larga, de color negro oscuro recogidos en una simple cola dejando dos pequeños mechones de cabellos a cada lado de la cara, sus ojos marrones oscuros, fríos e inexpresivos fijados en el pasillo. Si le hubieras preguntado a cualquier estudiante que la hubiera visto te dirían que era muy hermano y delicada, ya que de lejos, recordaba mucho a una chica que hacía mucho que estudiaba en ese colegio, pero esta persona no era Kagome Higuarashi. Sino una nueva estudiante que la habían trasladado a ese instituto, su nombre, aún era desconocido, ya que hoy era su primer día, y en esa escuela no conocía a nadie, o al menos, eso creía ella.

Se movió ligeramente y se acercó hacia le ventana y suspiro, su antiguo colegio era mejor, no hacía falta que fuera a las clases, solo con utilizar sus encantos con algún chico ya se las sacaba, la gente podría decir lo que quisiera, pero ella tenía sus métodos para conseguir cosas, y ese era el más efectivo. Se fijo en el grupo de la entrada, no los distinguía muy bien, estaba demasiado lejos, parecían un grupo de tres chicas hablado y los otro chicos. Del grupo le llamó la atención una cabellera de color plateada que recibía la luz del sol y hacía que tuviera unos reflejos hermosos. No sabía por que, pero le llamaba la atención ese chico, le recordaba a alguien, ya tiempo atrás olvidado, alguien de su pasado.

- ¿Sesshomaru...? – preguntó para sí.

Ese nombre hacía un par de años que no lo pronunciaba, aunque lo recordaba muy bien, claro que sí, solo lo había visto un par de veces, pero aún recordaba su expresión fría e impasiva, su tono de voz tan grave y alentador. Ese era la clase de hombres que le atraían a ella, los otros solo eran por diversión, claro, con ese tipo de hombres no se jugaba, con los otros sí. Ese joven de la puerta tenía la cabellera igual que él, a lo mejor era familiares.

- Señorita Kamasaki, ¿podría venir? – anunció una voz desde la puerta del despacho.

- Claro señor director – pronunció con mucha educación.

Ella entró en el directorio y se sentó en la silla de ahí sin quitar su sembalte frío en ningún momento. El director solo la miró y frunció un poco el ceño, muy pocos alumnos se comportaban así en su presencia, mayormente se ponían nerviosos, aunque esta joven no tenía motivo por el cual ponerse así.

- Quisiera decirle, que a mediados de este curso, le será difícil acostumbrase al ritmo de su clase, espero que se adapte lo suficientemente rápido para poder superar los exámenes de mediados de curso – mirándola a los ojos – usted viene de un instituto muy diferente a este, en este no toleramos las peleas, insultos o cualquier altanería, ya que, nos consideramos una de las mejores escuelas de esta ciudad, y espero que usted no cause ningún altercado señorita Kamasaki – terminó por decir seriamente.

- No se preocupe señor, yo intentaré acostumbrarme al ritmo de mi clase, y le aseguro que no causaré problemas en esta institución, y estoy al corriente de que es uno de los mejores institutos de la ciudad – contestó tranquilamente – si me disculpa quisiera saber cual es mi clase y donde puedo colocar mis cosas – levantándose del asiento.

- De eso no se preocupe Kamasaki, un alumno de último grado le enseñará las instalaciones de la institución, por favor, afuera está quien la acompañará, espero no volver a verla por aquí – sonrió irónicamente.

Está puso una mueca lasciva y salió por la puerta y suspiró, murmurando cosas como _"maldito viejo senil incompetente". _Al lado suya, un joven sonreía divertido mirando a la muchacha que acababa de salir de la puerta del directorio, estaba realmente sorprendido de quien estaba ahí, no esperaba que fuera ella a quien tendría que enseñar el instituto.

- Vaya, vaya, Kamasaki, que casualidad volver a verte, cuanto ha pasado desde la última que nos vimos, cinco, o seis meses, ¿no? – mirándola por encima del hombro.

- ¡¡Tú!! – reconociendo la voz profunda y ronca de aquel joven que conoció hacía unos cuantos meses - ¿qué demonios haces aquí Hanuki? – pronunció con un poco de despreció.

- Esa pregunta me resulta un tanto extraña, creí que estaba claro, y creo que el director te contó que un alumno te acompañaría por el instituto, y por lógica, soy yo – sonriendo triunfante.

Naraku Hanuki era uno de los mejores alumnos del último grado, astuto, desafiante e inteligente. Era alto y con el cabello mas o menos largo de color café oscuro, y unos ojos rojos vivos, que hacía estremecerse a cualquiera que fijara su mirada en ellos, pero la joven que tenía enfrente no pareció flaquear ante su mirada, más bien permanecía desafiante ante él. Era de complexión atlética, ya que estaba en el club de atletismo. Su mayor rival en este era Inuyasha, que, aunque fuera años menor que tenía más habilidad para el deporte, aunque tampoco a él tenía nada que envidiar a cualquier otro en esa materia.

- Pues para estar en tu compañía mejor me voy de este colegio – contestó sonriendo cínicamente.

- Te gustaría hacer eso, ¿verdad? – acercándose a ella – pero no puedes, se por que fuiste trasladada a este colegio, aunque no se como te dejaron ingresar, tus notas no son lo que se dice fascinantes – mirándola desafiante a los ojos.

- Tendrías que ir con mucho más cuidado conmigo Naraku – llamándolo por su nombre, haciendo que el otro sujeto pusiera una mueca irónica ante ese comentario – sabes de lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz por conseguir lo que quiero, no me importa nada ni nadie, aparte de mi misma – comento alejándose.

- Esa es una de las cosas en la que nos parecemos – sujetándola por el brazo impidiendo que se fuera más lejos de donde se encontraba – no nos importa a las personas que tengamos que destruir para conseguir nuestro objetivo – acercándose a su rostro – te conozco demasiado bien Kykio... más de lo que tu crees – musitó antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso forzado.

Esta aunque no se apartó hizo una mueca de desagrado, al terminar el beso, la joven se apartó de él con ambos brazos y le mandó una cachetada a su mejilla izquierda haciendo que la leve marca rojiza resaltara su rostro. La chica le miró altivamente, con un leve sonrojo apenas imperceptible para la vista humana, sus ojos marrones fijos en el joven, fríos e inexpresivos.

- Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso Hanuki, y menos conmigo, no soy una zorra de tres al cuarto como todo el mundo piensa – dándose la vuelta – además... ya tengo planes, y tu no me los vas a arruinar – marchándose por un pasillo cercano.

Este se quedo mirando la figura de la joven hasta que despareció. Tan esbelta, tan guerrera... en conclusión una fiera, la misma que había conocido, no había cambiado nada desde su último encuentro, y ese tranquilo aroma azucenas frescas, esa chica lo había obsesionado desde hacía mucho, y ahora al fin la volvía a ver.

- Yo también me alegro de volverte a ver – mientras se volteaba dirigiéndose a su clase, aunque fuera en el patio, dentro de poco comenzarían las primeras asignaturas... se moría por ver la cara de Kamasaki cuando no supiera cual era su clase.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Un grupo integrado por seis personas andaba por en medio del patio hablando y riendo, las clases no empezaban hasta dentro de cinco minutos, así que tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar a su aula. La chicas reían de los comentarios de un joven de ojos azul oscuro que contaba historias inventadas por él de humor. Los otros dos muchachos, discutían, no peleaban, eso ya era un problema casi solucionado, pero discutían sobre gustos y equipos, y eso no había quien se lo quitara. En cambio, la tercera chica se había parado a mitad de camino, y miraba a la entrada confusa; había visto a una chica muy parecida a ella pasando por los pasillos rápidamente, solo daleando la cabeza brevemente dejando ver su rostro, sus ojos paralizaron a la joven momentáneamente que parpadeó varias veces, y al momento siguiente, ya no estaba. Seguro que había sido su imaginación...

- ¿Kagome, estas bien? – preguntó la pelirroja algo preocupada.

La chica pareció volver al mundo real y miró a su alrededor donde sus amigos estaba posicionados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. La miraban con expresión extrañada, e Inuyasha la miraba fijamente... ella al verlo tan cerca se sonrojó momentáneamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus amigos.

- ¿Tienes fiebre? – comentó el joven de los ojos celestes poniéndole una mano en la frente y la otra en la suya propia.

Inuyasha ante esto solamente bufó fastidiado, sabía que Kouga no era un problema, lo conocía de toda la vida, y aunque no le caía demasiado bien, sabía que para él, Kagome solo era su hermana pequeña. Y sabiendo eso, notaba como unos pocos celos nacían involuntariamente en él.

- No... no es nada, no os preocupéis – retirando la mano de su frente con algo de nerviosismo y vergüenza.

- No te creo – dijo Inuyasha – será mejor que vallamos a la enfermería – musitó sujetándola del brazo.

- No hace falta, te lo aseguro – intentando soltarse.

- Es mejor prevenir que curar – comentó Sango sonriendo.

- Exactamente, ahora parejita, nosotros nos vamos que sino llegaremos tarde – agarrando de ambos brazos a las chicas mientras Kouga los seguía – le diremos al profesor que acompañaste a Kagome a la enfermería, así no te castigará – contestó esto último mientras subía las escaleras con los demás.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha enfadada, siempre tenía que llevarla a la enfermería por cualquier cosa, y saltarse la mitad de la primera clase no era recomendable. Además que era la de matemáticas, y esa menos que ninguna podía saltársela, iba mal, así que tenía que atender más, pero era muy complicado que los ejercicios se le metieran en la cabeza.

- ¡¡Que no Inuyasha, tenemos matemáticas, y sabes perfectamente que esa es la que menos se me da bien!! – soltándose el brazo y yéndose por el pasillo.

- Tu no te vas, iremos a la enfermería primero – agarrandola de nuevo – me importa más tu salud que tus notas, así que te vienes conmigo – arrastrándola, literalmente, hacia la sala.

- ¡¡Suelta!! – gritaba – a mi si me importan mis notas, a ti no te tienen que importar en absoluto, preocúpate de las tuyas – mirándolo a los ojos enfadada.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? – la chica puso una cara de confusión – la que me importa en estos momentos eres tú, y si estas enferma, las nota es lo de menos – mientras la seguía llevando.

Kagome le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendida, la verdad es que si a Inuyasha se le metía una idea en la cabeza nadie se la podía quitar, además... se veía lindo cuando se enfadaba.

- Esta bien, tu ganas – musitó levemente.

Este sonrió contento y la llevó a la enfermería. La enfermera era una anciana que había sido enfermera en esa institución desde que ellos recordaban, en las frecuentes peleas de Kouga y Inuyasha ella les curaba las heridas. El joven de cabellera plateada siempre refunfuñaba y soltaba bufidos mientras le curaban, aunque Kaede, que así se llamaba ella, le intentaba hacer el menor daño posible, él siempre acababa molesto. En cambio Kouga se mostraba muy respetuoso, tanto por la edad de la enfermera como por la ayuda que ella le ofrecía, en esos términos Inuyasha y Kouga eran el agua y el aceite. Ella algunas veces había regañado a Inuyasha por ese comportamiento con la anciana, pero no le hacía caso.

- Seguro que la anciana Kaede se alegra de vernos – sonrió el joven – hace mucho que no vamos a visitarla – mientras seguía caminando.

- Se preguntará que pasa con vosotros, hace tiempo que no os peleáis, y es raro en Kouga y en ti – comentó la chica con un deje de alivio.

- Algo... – contestó el dubitativamente.

Llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería y ambos jóvenes llamaron a la puerta antes de que les abriera una anciana de unos sesenta años de sonrisa cálida y traje blanco. Llevaba un parche en el ojo, causado por un incidente de pequeña en su casa, se incendió y perdió a su hermana mayor en él. Aunque la entristecía y a veces la echara de menos, su vida siguió normal y siempre ayudaba a los chicos del instituto, sobre todo a cierto par de pillos que siempre andaban peleando, pero ahora no los veía, eso era extraño. Siempre iban acompañado por un grupo de chicos formados por cuatro personas; tres chicas, muy lindas; y un chico, que ya le había venido a visitar en otras ocasiones por distintas bofetadas de cada chica, y por su medicación, los problemas del corazón eran muy delicados. Pero de las chicas, la que más le gustaba de todas era Kagome, siempre son su sonrisa y con su enorme preocupación a los demás... le recordaba a su fallecida hermana, tenía en físico tan parecido, que a veces se entristecía al ver a la chica y recordarla a ella.

- Valla chicos, hacía tiempo que nos los veía por aquí – sonrió cariñosamente - ¿qué te ha pasado este vez Inuyasha?, ¿otra pelea?, no te veo golpes, ¿es algo interno? – preguntó curiosamente mirándolo.

- Keh!, no diga tonterías anciana, no vengo por mi, es que Kagome tenía algo de fiebre y la he acompañado hasta aquí – haciéndose es indiferente.

- No seas tan grosero con Kaede – mirándolo reprobatoriamente – la verdad es que no tengo nada, y de acompañarme nada, me has arrastrado hasta aquí – refunfuñando.

- Si no te hubiera traído no sabríamos si estas enferma o no, lista – contestó.

- ¡¡Te he dicho que no tengo nada!! – fijándose en él.

- Calmaos chicos, aunque haya sido de mala educación que la traigas aquí contra su voluntad Inuyasha, más vale prevenir que curar, así que para a dentro que te voy a tomar la temperatura, sino estas bien te quedas aquí, y si no es nada te vas a tu aula – metiéndolos a los dos dentro de la enfermería.

En la sala había; unas camillas colocadas a un lado cerca de la ventana; dos estanterías de libros, todos sobre medicinal y hierbas medicinales; al lado el escritorio donde se encontraba su macuto con los termómetros, vendas, y todo tipo de medicamentos que Inuyasha consideraba veneno.

- Kagome siéntate en aquella silla – dijo tranquilamente mientras cogía el termómetro.

Esta se sentó y miró con curiosidad por la ventana, los de último curso estaban en gimnasia practicando fútbol, un deporte de tantos que le gustaban a los chicos, en esos momentos alguien marcó un gol y se fijo en quien. Un joven de cabellos café oscuro y vivantes ojos rojos volteó su miraba como si intuyera que lo observaran, se giró y vio a la chica que lo miraba curiosa, este solo atinó a saludar brevemente y volver a meterse en el partido. Esta se quedó confusa y miró de nuevo a la habitación donde Inuyasha miraba distraídamente los libros y la anciana se acercaba a ella.

- Ponte esto al debajo del brazo y espera unos minutos – entregándole el objeto.

Como sino supiera como funcionaba un termómetro, se lo puso y espero a que se pusiera a temperatura corporal, en mientras Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y le tocó la frente como Kouga había echo antes, ella se sonrojó, pero pasó desapercibido bajo la mirada del chico.

- Parece que ya estas mejor – separándose de ella – pero mejor será ver el termómetro, ¿no cree anciana Kaede? – mirándola mientras esta los veía de lejos.

La mujer se acercó a ella y le quitó el termómetro, lo miró y hizo una mueca, que la joven no sabía si identificar como que podía irse o si tenía que quedarse ahí.

- Solo 36º grados, al parecer no es nada – moviendo el termómetro para que volviera a ponerse a temperatura ambiente.

- ¿Ves como no tenía nada? – sonrió triunfante la chica.

- Yo sigo diciendo que tenías algo esta mañana – bufando débilmente.

Kagome le saco la lengua con burla y este solo cruzó los brazos con indiferencia, la anciana Kaede sonrió y los miró dulcemente, estos chicos siempre peleaban, pero se notaban que se querían mucho.

- Será mejor que os vayáis a las clases, no será bueno si os saltáis la primera clase – acercándose a la ventana.

- Si, será lo mejor – agarrando a Inuyasha del brazo – que nos vamos a perder la clase – llevándoselo de la enfermaría – volveremos a visitarte Kaede – sonriendo antes de marcharse.

- La próxima vez no creo que vengamos por ti aquí –murmuró Inuyasha por el pasillo.

- Como nos regañen por tu culpa te la vas a ganar – aún sujetándole el brazo.

- Vale, lo que tu digas – poniéndose firme mientras miraba la cara de Kagome - ¿sabes?, estas guapa cuando te enfadas –sonriendo divertido por el cambio de expresión de ella.

- No digas más tontería – susurró sonrojada, haciendo que inconscientemente se agarrara más fuerte al brazo.

- No lo se – dijo distraídamente, poniendo una mueca – aunque creo que si sigues así me arrancarás en brazo – mirando el brazo y la cara de la chica q se ponía roja de la vergüenza.

- Lo siento – murmuró avergonzada separándose – es que... – intentó excusarse con algo.

- No importa – moviendo negativamente la mano – solo no lo sujetes tan fuerte, tienes mucha fuerza aunque no lo creas – sonrió - ahora.... – señalándose el brazo - ¿me acompañaría hasta la clase mi linda señorita? – pronuncio bromeando, aunque no tanto como otras veces.

Está asintió, ya estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de juegos y agarró el brazo sonriendo.

- Claro mi adorable caballero, estaría encantada – murmuró.

Inuyasha sonrió y fueron tranquilos a la clase, no había prisa, por el momento. Llegaron a la puerta de la clase y se separaron sonriendo pícaramente, llamaron a la puerta y el maestro de matemáticas les abrió con una ceja levantada meneándoles la cabeza para decirles que se dirigieran a sus asientos, donde sus amigos les esperaban. Cuando llegaron el maestro estaba explicando uno de esos ejercicios que Kagome no entendía por mas que se los explicaran. Entonces llamaron a la puerta, todos miraron impacientes, ni Kagome, ni Inuyasha entendían que pasaba.

- Va a venir una compañera nueva – contestó Miroku emocionado – espero que sea guapa – susurró emocionado.

- Tu solo pensando en eso – bufó Sango.

Este solo se dignó a sonreír y mirarla cariñosamente, cosa que desconcertó a Sango y hizo que se sonrojara. Todos miraban a la puerta que empezaba a abrirse. Por ella apareció una chica de cabellos oscuros, tez blanquecina y fríos ojos marrones, todos se sorprendieron y miraron a Kagome con la boca abierta, eran casi idénticas, menos por sus ojos y por el cabello que lo tenía mas largo y recogido en una coleta.

- Esta es vuestra nueva compañera, como os dije a principio de clase, se incorporará a esta aula a partir de hoy – miró a la chica – por favor escriba su nombre y preséntese – señalando a la pizarra.

La chica hizo lo que el profesor le mandó, su letra era suave y esbelta, parecía muy madura y sus finos rasgos hacían que sus facciones se resaltaran más haciéndola ver hermosa. Se separó de la pizarra donde se podía leer claramente su nombre: _Kykio Kamasaki_

- Me llamo Kykio Kamasaki – cerrando sus ojos y suspirando – y seré vuestra nueva compañera de clase a partir de este día – terminó por decir mirando al chico que vio esta mañana en el patio, sus ojos eran ámbar, un hermoso color para ellos – encantada de conoceros – sonriendo calmadamente.

_**Continuará....**_

_Si!!!!!!!!!!! Acabé, podré la hora para que lo recordéis 23:46, aunque seguramente tardaré un día en actualizarlo, ya que las contestaciones de mi fics son demasiado largas como para no hacerlas, en el capítulo anterior tenía excusa, pero en este no -.- así que me jodo y me lío a escribir como una posesa, o sino, algunas personas me matan, y más por este fics que tenemos encima. No me maten por meter a Kykio, es que sino lo hacía no tenía gracia, y lo de Naraku, creo que va por buen camino, ustedes no lo creen así n.nUUU. Recuerden, malas críticas, bombas, asesinos, matones a sueldo, venenos, fotos de Kykio, y cualquier cosa que pueda producir una muerte terrible, mandadlos al castillo de Naraku. Pero si me queréis mandar cualquier review sea malo o feo, corto o largo, yo lo contestaré, si puedo claro. Empecemos con las contestaciones:_

_**Sesshi23: **Como casi siempre la primera en leer mi fics, si ya sabía yo que tenía que continuar tu fics, una amiga mía se entero por el que yo era musa, fíjate que coincidencias de la vida :P. Ser diablilla me encanta, o es que aún no te has dado cuenta que adoro ser mala jijiji. Si hormonas, pero el romance se va a acabar dentro de poquito ya que Kykio aparece y todo se lía, ya sabes como adoro el drama y aunque sea con este fics tengo que ponerle algo. Exactamente lo que te he dicho, lo de actualizar pronto ya te dije que estaba muy ocupada y Kimi es muy vaga o peor que yo, así que no me reprendas On-line como dices tu. Si, ya por fin esto empieza a cuadrarse, es que antes con los saltos en el tiempo, ya hasta yo me mareaba, nos vemos por el msn Chiki, espero verte pronto._

_**Natsumi – san: **Pues si me matas te quedas sin fics de Ya nunca más y este, así que ya tengo una oportunidad de salir con vida, ahora admito que sentimientos que nacen si en bueno, solo por que los review han superado la cuota que yo le di de plazo claro. Gracias por decirme todas esas cosas, vas a hacer que me sonroje, pero sino es que no me guste, es que no me atrae, son cosas distintas, además me leí tu otro AU y te dejé review, algo es algo u.u. Así que soy una de tus escritoras favoritas... eso es bueno, mas amigos y fans xD. Sincera al máximo, eso es por que no conoces a mis multipersonalidades, son la leche, ¿simpática?, eso!!! Por que yo lo valgo :D, la intriga es mi alma y la muerte mi perdición, si es que en mi vida un drama hago, y mis fics es la literatura que escapa a mi compresión, ese arte que no falte :D, claro que está estructurado, yo soy una escritora de recursos múltiples n.n, espero vernos por el msn muy pronto._

_**Kaomi. The Wolf Girl: **Jannet!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Estabas perdida mujer, que te ha pasado? Ó.o me tenías preocupada, te lo juro, y cuando vi que borraron también hombre de familia... te juro que casi me muero T-T, era uno de mis fics favoritos, hasta yo salía por ahí en medio, me encanta que te haya gustado, ya sabes que yo escribo por y para mis escritoras n.n. Ray eres un cobarde ¬¬ da la cara como Lobo que eres, o es q eres un gallina, por que si sales o no a mi me da igual, lo seguiré poniendo desde que me des el review, pues no te salvarás de mi tan fácilmente jejeje, y lo repetiré una y mil veces: JANNET Y RAY LA PAREJA PERFECTA!!!!!! Y no me cansaré de decirlo n.n, espero que nos volvamos a leer, me saludas a la tropa, besos._

_**Belén: **Me has repetido muchas veces que me está quedando bien, ya hasta me lo voy a creer y todo n.n. Si hubo momentos, aunque en este no tantos, también los hay, y si no te gusta Kykio, pues... habrá que lamentarse, ya que va a quedarse por un tiempo en el fics, y no expresarán con tanta facilidad sus sentimientos como tu crees, esto va a ser muy complicado, te lo aseguro. Me encanta que me halagues n.n me hace sentir bien, espero que te guste este capitulo y no me mates por poner a Kykio jejejeje, nos vemos._

_**Yumiro: **Una nueva lectora, que bien, cuantos más mejor n.n, es uno de los mejores, no exageres y lo de continuar por supuesto, no creas que escaparas de este fics tan fácilmente jejeje, espero que te haya gustado n.n._

_**Jorleen:** Chiki chiki ya se que te encanta mi fics, pero que no es para tanto mujer, una cosa es que escriba en condiciones y la otra es que escriba genial :P. Y también que el FF estaba chungo y no dejaba, pero da igual, lo importante es que si me lo mandaste n.n, espero realmente que te haya gustado este capítulo que tanto esfuerzos me ha costado escribir. _

_**Lucy – Yasha: **No creo que pronto sea la palabra adecuada para esta pareja, puede que la palabra algún día lejano sí, pero pronto, por ahora no u.u, me gusta que te guste como escribo, me emociona que lo leáis y opinéis, me hace sentir muy bien n.n._

_**Kagome – N: **Hola Núria, realmente siento lo del capitulo anterior, pero es que tenía las manos atadas y el teclado bloqueado, te lo juro. No me quejo por que solo has tardado un día en leerla pero yo ya tenía una tira de reviews atrás xD. Es extrañísimo que yo escriba romance y sentimientos abiertos a que si?, preferible el drama y la trama, me va más ese estilo. Mujer, capto a la perfección los sentimientos adolescentes por que yo soy una adolescente ¬¬UUU. Pues no, no lo adivinaría es que para mi que te encanta todo el fics, no solo una escena, pero si tu dices eso u.u me lo creeré, si es muy bueno, la verdad es que es majo en el fondo, y quiere mucho a Kagome, pero miedo y orgullo impide que se lo diga -.- eso no cambia de la serie original te lo digo yo. TU niño no es malo, es frío e inexpresivo, pero malo, malo, no es, solo un poco indiferente, te juro que intentaré sacarlo más veces en el fics, intentaré meterlo por ahí, y creo que en el capítulo siguiente sale más veces, ya que son recuerdos... Si, Kykio, pero según me has dicho como pongo a Naraku te gusta no xD, si es que este tipo en el fondo es bueno, la verdad... muy en el fondo, pero eso sí, con todas las cualidades de un malo con clase xD. El soborno de Kimi va lo que se puede decir en progreso, nos veremos prontito, y recuerda, no desesperes que ya actualizaré Ya nunca más, te espero por el msn. La princesa de ojos de cristal._

_**Kaori Asamiya: **Hola Aneue, cuanto tiempo que no te veo, debes estar muy liada por ahí verdad?, me esta quedando bien, y eso que salga de mi boca es ya demasiado raro como para que me mates xD. Si se te va la olla todos los días por uno más no pasará nada mujer u.u. Si!!! Lindos enamorados, pero todo va a cambiar, sabes que yo no puedo seguir el romanticismo por mucho tiempo, así que mejor aprovecha antes de que se me ocurra una de mis locas ideas y cambie el curso de la historia. Y se que estas ocupadas, como la mayoría de las personas del planeta, pero bueno, tu sigue dejándome review que seguro que al final te sonreirá la fortuna xD. Nos vemos por el msn y muchos besitos para todos._

_**Shiory – Asuka: **Tus review son larguísimos xD, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo aunque salga por en medio Kykio y Naraku, pero para mí que ha quedado bonito, no?. Por lo menos más centrado y seguro que te gustó, recuerda dejarme review, que sino no actualizo jejejeje, nos vemos por el msn guapa n.n. _

_**Karina – chan: **Mujer, de teleserie no creo, pero un poco lindo si que esta, tengo que admitirlo, pero no me vengas con que lloraste que te conozco y se que no es verdad, no me mientas que esas cosas te las cojo al vuelo. Si lo se, el tiempo pasa volando, aunque te he visto unas cuantas veces más en el msn, no importa, que no sea largo, lo que importa es que te guste el fics y el review ponga lo que sientes :P, bueno, por lo menos en este capítulo no arruinará la historia, mas bien será el principio de una nueva etapa, no ser como decirlo bien. Nos veremos por el msn Kari._

_**Alejandra: **Es que no tengo tiempo, debes de entender que no todo en la vida es escribir el fics y además, yo al contrario de la mayoría de vosotras aún tengo colegio hasta Junio, u.u. No creo que mate a Kykio, y aunque este sea un fics de Romance y Humor, soy una empedernida del drama así que eso, por lo menos por ahora no va a faltar, ya que en eso me inspiro la mayoría de las veces y queda genial la verdad. Miroku y Sango, pues no se, dentro de un par ce capítulos a lo mejor, pero habrá que esperara hasta que sepa si lo hago o no, ya que esa es la difícil decisión de todas persona :P. La autoestima baja ya la estoy perdiendo por culpa de vuestros review, en este capítulos 19 review, y eso si que sube algo la moral xD. Sigue leyendo y déjame una linda review._

_**Hillary: **Gracias por dejarme review n.n de verdad que me alegra mucho que me los dejéis, espero que te haya gustado, nos veremos en la próxima actualización ;)._

_**Shouko – Black: **Si es que tiene humor!!! En pequeñas dosis claro, por que ahora vendrá el drama profundo, como dices tu dramática, dramática xD. Confundo a los chicos, quiero matar a Miroku y meto a Kykio y Naraku, no soy genial :D. A tu edad era lindo, cuando crecen lo que pasan es que se malogran u.u. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejes review. Salúdame a Inu._

_**Lunattik Black: **Hola Antonietta!!!! El msn es muy aburrido sin ti, no sabes como te echo de menos :(. En este capítulo si te contestaré largo, ya que en el anterior ande atada de pies y manos, más técnicamente que literalmente la verdad, por eso no te pude contestar bien. Y aunque como tu dices, sea un review corto para ti xD, es el más largo que me han enviado, y te voy a contestar con las mismas líneas o más que tu me has escrito, y eso seguro que será un milagrito. Menos mal que no te has enfadado por no contestarte largo, es que te lo dije, tenia un gran problema con el teclado, pero quería actualizar a toda costa, si ya digo yo que eres especial, empiezas el review el viernes y lo acabas a próxima semana, más o menos yo con mis fics xD. Yo también las tengo chafadas las dos, así que estamos a mano, no te parece?. Bueno, lo que pasó, es que mi querido hermano puso la tele al lado de la mini cadena para grabar el falla, pero para eso tuvo que pasar el cable de la torre hasta donde se encontraba el enchufe de la televisión, y justamente lo tuvo que pasar por enfrente del teclado entrecruzado y ahí no se podía escribir, ni ostia, ni nada, u.u esa es mas o menos la explicación decente que te puedo dar. Tu tuviste que ir al museo y yo a Flora Sur xD, no veas que mareito nos cogimos, una sobredosis de Romero, y demasiado olor a poliéster y plástico, que puntazo nos metimos ahí xD. Luego, yo por mi cara bonita, me lleve uno de los globo con forma de flor que regalaban a los niños pequeños. Y Marta diciéndome si es que era tonta o me lo hacía, pues no andaba mal encamina, por que la mitad de la niñas de mi clase tenía uno, así que no fui yo sola, que buen día me lo pasé, que pena que no te lo haya podido contar antes T-T con las ganas que tengo de nuevo de hablar contigo y contarte lo que en estos 15 días me han pasado. Nosotros nos saltamos Naturales, que casualmente teníamos mucha tarea y yo no la tenía echa... si es que las casualidades son muy buenas, ahora se hace el Domingo y santas pascuas xD. El capítulo anterior, no creo que sea ni la mitad de las cosas que me pusiste en el review, pero que le vamos a hacer si tu lo dices, será por que estoy mejorando no crees xD. Si!!!! Sango me recuerda a Tomoyo de Sakura, pero esta con cámara de fotos, deberíamos ir nosotros también así, cualquier estupidez nuestra pasaría a la historia por una foto xD. Sesshomaru creo que lo tengo confirmado para el siguiente capítulo, y sí, como siempre me encanta meter drama por muchos sitios si te has dado cuenta jejeje. Si es que la amistad entre estos dos es muy linda, siempre tan juntos y amigables, deberías imaginártelos mas a menudo, seguro que te recuerda a alguna pareja de amigos que conozca que siempre discutan n.n. Joder, la voy a pasar muy mal sin ti, estas semanas me van a parecer muy larga sin nuestra pelea diaria y sin tus comentarios sobre mí y Kimi, y las preguntas y respuestas T-T. Si iremos como en Digimon pasito a pasito este pequeño fics se convertirá en uno de los mejores que haya escrito jajajajajaja, si es una pera que no te los pueda pasar, con el buen principio que tiene u.u. Y Naraku ya salió así que en el próximo capítulo sabremos como se conocieron creo, no lo recuerdo muy bien. Si, ya vi los reviews que tengo y por eso estoy feliz :D, yo también te extraño :( te veré más pronto de lo que te imaginas y creo que te gustará la contestación, creo que es suficiente larga y cuento bastantes cosas sobre mí n.n, Elís la muy vaga no esta, ya la saludaré de tu parte, si lo seré no te preocupes que se intenta xD. Nos vemos dentro de poco por el msn, te echo de menos T.T._

_**Pola: **Es que soy una persona con muy poca autoestima y cualquier cosa que escriba bien creo que esta mal, por eso las cosas que pongo y eso n.n. Si es que eso de la nueva compañera era muy cantoso, así que ya tienes idea, más o menos todos la tienen, y yo hago que cambien de opinión jejeje, es que soy demasiado piadosa y buena, suponiendo que soy amante del drama y con lo poco que pongo en este fics... pues que habrá más la próxima vez jeje, hasta que se declaren queda todavía mucho para eso, así que tenme paciencia, es lo único que puedes hacer. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo._

_**Silvi – Aome4ever: **Yo me subestimo demasiado según mi opinión, pero el cliente siempre tiene la razón xD, así que te haré caso, me encantan vuestras contestaciones, y deseo que me enviéis muchísimas más, ya que al final del capítulo diré que pienso hacer en este fics si consigo llegar a mi meta._

_**Kagome – inulove: **Si!!!! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tal y como ha quedado, es mi primer AU y no sabría si me ha quedado bien o mal, ya que con vuestros ánimos me estoy dando cuenta que cada vez esta mejor de lo que parece xD. Y siento decirte que Kykio si va a entrar por muchos capítulos, no se si te haya gustado este capítulo, pero creo que me ha quedado bien y larguecito n.n. Un día después de recibir tu review el milagro de la actualización hace presa de todo xD. Espero que me dejes review!!!._

_Termine!!!! Las contestaciones y todo ese royo, ha costado pero por fin se acabo, terminaré esta pequeña cláusula, y subiré el capítulo de inmediato, pero primero os pongo un comunicado a vosotros lectores de este fics, ya que si sois vosotros lo que lo leéis tenéis que estar enterados de mi plan._

**_Atención: Si en el capítulo 17 consigo 200 review o más, haré un lemmon en los siguientes capítulos de la pareja que me pidáis, Inuyasha/Kagome o Miroku/Sango, ya que este fics va tan bien, espero que pueda escribir el lemmon que se que a muchas personas que me leen les gusta n.n._**

_Espero que me dejéis lindas review n.n._

_**Próximo capítulo...**_

_**Recuerdos del pasado**_

_**ADELANTO: Este capítulo va sobre el pasado de Kykio y como conoce a Naraku y a Sesshomaru.**_

_**Nos lo perdáis.**_

_Se despide ASUMI – CHAN y Elís **(en estos momentos no estoy presente, si quieres dejarme un mensaje, hazlo después de la señal... piiiiii) **_


	6. Recuerdos del pasado

Como digáis que he tardado es que es para mataros ¬¬ comparado con la última vez este ha tardado nada en ser subido, es que la inspiración estaba de buen humor al parecer xD (Kimi estaba cantando canciones navideñas populares mix Inuyasha 2004 -.- casi me traumo por su culpa T-T) No seas tan infantil, que desafine un poco no quiere decir que te traume u.u (y la letra de las canciones algunas veces no tiene sentido) ya... pero no me digas que aunque sea así están divertidas n.n (bueno, eso si n.n) Bueno pasemos a otro tema, este capítulo, como ya sabréis algunas personas, trata sobre todo de Kykio y su vida anterior ha la de la escuela a la que va según el patrón original de la historia, aquí trataremos un poquito el tema del como se conocieron Naraku y Kykio, y también Sesshomaru por el momento, solo están estoa y Musou, pero ese es muy simpático, todo el fics se hace como un gran Flash Back, con detalles incluidos claro, ahora espero que disfrutéis del capítulo n.n. 

_**Disclainer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha son solo y exclusivamente de Rumiko Takahashi, si alguien que no sea ella reconoce ser la autora legal del mismo, es o que se ha vuelto loca **(como nosotras pero tanto no lo estamos) **o que es una fan empedernida de la serie que se cree su dueña y que los personajes son suyos, aunque más de una nos habremos enamorado de Inuyasha o de Sesshomaru, o de alguno de los otros guapos de la historia, Kouga, Miroku, Bankotsu, etc... _

_- Hablando_

"_Pensando"_

**(Este capítulo va desde los 14 años de Kykio hasta unos meses antes de entrar al colegio donde van los demás, aquí solo habrá de ella hasta los 15 años pasados, para el cambio de colegio y eso hab´ra que esperar a otro momento de lucidez mío xD)**

Recuerdos del pasado 

Una chica de cabellos oscuros corría rápidamente debajo de la lluvia, no quería volver a su casa, no quería saber nada de nada, de nadie, quería estar sola, tenía ganas de llorar, no tenía fuerzas para nada, su mundo estaba sin luz, sin vida... solo caía en la amargura de la oscuridad, y empezaba a odiar a las personas que habían tenido la culpa de eso, ese accidente... esas muertes, solo con 14 años y sola. No valía la pena vivir, solo con esa edad y sin nadie, ironías de la vida.

_- Sola... – murmuró mientras paraba poco a poco – completamente sola... – miró al cielo mientras pequeñas gotas cristalinas recorrían su rostro – la vida es una mierda – musitó por lo bajo._

_Ella era, Kykio Kamasaki, aunque los que la conocían te dirían, que era un joven alegre y sin preocupaciones... pero si hubieran esperado unos años, no la habrían reconocido. Y eso era por que su vida había sido destrozada, sus padres muertos por un maldito accidente de tráfico, su madre agonizante en la cama diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que siempre estaría con ella, antes de que muriera. Mentira... nada más que eso, mentiras, traicioneras promesas dabas con esperanzas para que el corazón de la chica no muriera como la mujer que las acababa de decir. No podía hacer nada, solo llorar, de dolor, de tristeza, de odio... sí, hacía la persona que se saltó el semáforo en rojo y derribó el coche donde ellos viajaban, aunque este hombre también estaba en el hospital, no podía hacer nada más que odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas._

_- Maldito desgraciado borracho – sentándose en un banco del parque al que había llegado – por tú culpa... estoy sola – susurró con tristeza – maldito seas Onigumo Hanuki – dijo con amargura._

_Ese era el nombre de la persona que había matado a sus padres, un pobre diablo que iba borracho el volante, y no se supo se por inercia del alcohol o por un premeditado suicidio, se abalanzó hacia el coche donde viajaban los dos seres que más había querido en lo que tenía de vida. Al parecer la vida no era muy grata para aquel hombre, ya que era bebedor y al parecer la policía lo había estado buscando hacía algún tiempo por robos y abusos de menores. Aunque parecía increíble, ese hombre tenía un hijo, aún menor de edad claro, Naraku Hanuki 16 años, todo un genio donde estudiaba, uno de los mejores de la institución, al parecer no estaba preocupado por su padre, ya que su expresión de diversión y crueldad al ver a su padre en la cama postrado, no demostraba técnicamente amor por el prójimo. _

_- ¿Para que vivir sino tengo donde ir? – agachó la cabeza apoyándola en sus manos - ¿para que reír si lo has perdido todo? – comentó - ¿para que luchar, si al final, sabes que morirás de una forma u otra? – sonrió amargamente._

_- Por que no hay que rendirse si el camino de tú vida sigue – contestó una voz grave detrás suya – la risa no es un don ni un mal, no hay que ser falsa para demostrar que eres feliz – acercándose a ella – para ser feliz, no hay que olvidar el mal, sino recordar momentos felices vividos por aquellas personas que se fueron – terminó por decir._

_Aunque la chica se sorprendió algo por escuchar esa voz, pronto medio sonrió irónicamente al reconocer esas filosóficas palabras y recordar ese tono de voz frío e impasible, solo una persona que ella conocía tenía ese torrente y nunca cambiaba de melodía. Aunque esta vez, parecía más tranquilizadora, como si intentara consolar a la chica._

_- No tienes por que filosofear Sesshomaru – sonrió amargamente – tú menos que nadie puede decirme lo que es ser feliz, ya que desde que nos conocimos no te he visto ni una sola vez feliz, así que ahórrate tus comentarios para la universidad a la que vas, que no tienes que perder tu tiempo intentando consolar a un niña – esas palabras fueron dichas por tal tristeza y soledad hueca, que hasta el más impasible de los rostros se hubiera puesto triste._

_Pero el rostro del muchacho no cambio absolutamente, su piel tersa y blanquecida era destacada por sus hermosos ojos amarillos, su largo cabellos plateado cayendo por su espalda, y su ropa, negra y azul oscura, en vez de un joven, más bien parecía un adulto de veintitantos años. Pero ese muchacho, no tenía más de veinte años, Sesshomaru Kimitaka, 19 años, alumno destacado en la universidad de Tokio, uno de los mejores alumnos de su clase._

_- Tú hablas con ironía Kykio, yo hablo de la realidad – mirándola directamente – pueden que sean palabras filosóficas como tu dices, pero más valen las palabras a verte llorar, ya sabes que odio que las mujeres lloren aunque no lo demuestre, me conoces – sentándose a su lado – y si te intento consolar es mi problema, mejor acepta y sigue estas palabras antes de que cometas una locura – musitó el final de la frase._

_- ¿Cometer una locura? – preguntó sarcásticamente – ¿y que se supone que sería "cometer una locura"? – mirándolo de reojo - ¿querer morir? – rió sádicamente._

_- Un bueno ejemplo – asintiendo levemente dejando a la joven fría – se de que eres capaz Kykio, no hagas algo de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte – desvió su vista al cielo que empezaba a aclararse._

_- Un sabio consejo de tu parte – dijo casi rencorosamente – pero no necesito consejos del alumno favorito de la universidad, se arreglármelas solas perfectamente, ya sabré que hacer de ahora en adelante – levantándose de la banca y secándose los rastros de lágrimas._

_Una risa carente de alegría sacudió la mente de la chica; ¿quién se creía ese estúpido para reírse de ella?, a ese chico que hacía unos días solía llamar amigo, era humillante que alguien te dijera que tenías que hacer, ella sabía perfectamente que si estaba son nadie no llegaría muy lejos en la vida, pero también recordaba una frase que su amigo le había dicho apenas una semana antes; "si te lo propones puedes conseguir lo que sea"._

_- Sabes que no puedes hacer nada Kykio, no se si te das cuenta, pero eres menos de edad, y tu tutela esta ahora mismo libre, pasarás a otro familiar como un objeto usado, es una lastima que no podamos hablar demasiadas veces al día, ya que es divertido hacer... – no terminó la frase ya que recibió una potente bofetada de parte de la chica que tenía los ojos cristalinos. _

_- ¡¡Deja de meterte en mí vida!!, ¿¡crees que no se perfectamente eso!? – preguntó con ira - ¿¡crees que no se que estoy sola y ahora solo seré una carga para alguno de mis familiares!?- dijo exasperada – pero no... tú Kimitaka siempre debes tener la razón, orgulloso hasta el final, ¿verdad? – contestó con desdén._

_El joven parecía sorprendido por el acto de la chica, nunca nadie se había atrevido a pegarle, ya sea por miedo o por respeto, nunca en su vida le habían levantado la mano, ni siquiera su padre. Una creciente sensación de malestar invadió su cuerpo, acaso había echo algo para merecerse esa bofetada, y más aquellas palabras, esa forma tan fría y dolorosa que había pronunciado su apellido... no se lo esperaba. A lo mejor se había pasado tratándola tan duramente, acababa de perder a sus padres, y se suponía que él era su amigo, no sabía por que pero sintió algo de remordimiento por las palabras que había dicho, si hubiera estado en su lugar, no sabría como reaccionar, que una de las personas en las que confiara te diera la espalda en un momento como ese. _

_- Lo siento – musitó a tan baja frecuencia que ni el mismo se creía sus palabras y la joven puso una cara de impresión – no quería decir eso, no quería ser tan duro contigo... y menos ahora – bajo la mirada intentando evitar la de la chica, se sentía algo culpable._

_- Te has disculpado... – dijo muy bajito, era la primera vez que oía esas palabras procedentes de él - ¿lo dices en serio? – este asintió débilmente – no eres tan malo como aparentas, ¿lo sabías? – sonriendo de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo._

_- Suelen decirme todo menos eso – sonrió irónicamente alegrándose algo de que la muchacha sonriera – suelen tenerme más respeto como para hablarme tan directamente – mirando a la chica. _

_- Yo creo que más que eso es miedo – caminado un poco – vaya... ha parado de llover, no me había dado cuenta – comentó más para si misma que para el muchacho de ojos ámbar._

_- Eres una despistada – negando con la cabeza – deberías ser menos abierta y procurar más tu seguridad, si muestras emociones te pones a merced de todo el mundo, si a partir de ahora no puedes contar con protección de la gente, deberías aprender a ser menos abierta – estirándose. _

_- ¿Y volverme como tú? – pronunció extrañada – no gracias, mejor tener algo de personalidad a ser el hielo en persona, por lo menos la vida es más amena –contestó divertida._

_Sesshomaru se levantó y le agarró el brazo haciendo que le mirara, los ojos de la chica eran vivos... pero si quería poder tener alguna posibilidad en la vida estando sola, tenía qua ser menos como era, ser más planeadora, inteligente, y persuasiva. Si quería lograr algo en este mundo dominado por los más fuertes, tenía que aprender, que no con sonrisas el mundo se movía, que a partir de ahora la vida no era un camino de rosas, que cuando se alejara de él... aunque estuviera con algún familiar, no tendría a nadie que la protegiera. _

_- Escúchame bien Kykio, por que solo lo diré un vez – su voz sonaba profunda y hueca._

_- ¿Sesshomaru? – dijo algo asustada - ¿te pasa algo?, me haces daño... – bajando la mirada._

_- Si quieres poder sobrevivir de ahora en adelante – pasando olímpicamente de las preguntas de la chica – no debes de confiar en nadie, ni de tu familia, mantente distante a las personas que creas convenientes, sino haces eso, puede que no salgas bien parada de ahora en adelante, ya que nadie te protegerá, y si crees que a tú familia le importas algo, estas muy equivocada – mirándola fríamente – no te dejes manipular nunca por nadie, y sobre todo, no olvides que estas sola, ¿entendido? – terminó secamente. _

_La joven asintió suavemente, era la primera vez que veía al muchacho tan serio, nunca había sido de esa forma, podía ser frío sí... pero hasta el tenía un límite, esa voz de ultratumba retumbaba en sus tímpanos, y aunque no entendiera bien lo que estaba diciendo, guardo esas palabras en su memoria. Soltó el brazo de la chica bruscamente, tanto, que casi hace que se caiga al suelo, pero al final se pudo mantener el equilibrio. Recuperando su compostura y no entendiendo la actitud de Sesshomaru preguntó._

_- ¿Eres idiota o que te pasa?, no ves que casi me caigo pedazo de imbecil – pronunció enfadado._

_- No me pasa nada Kamasaki – sonriendo lascivamente viendo la cara de la muchacha por que acababa de decir su apellido en vez de su nombre – solo que el juego terminó – se dio la vuelta._

_Kykio quedó confusa... ¿juego?, es que para él que hubieran sido amigos no era más que un juego. Tantas platicas en la tarde, tantos secretos contados, muchas cosas compartidas con él, u ahora se enteraba que era solamente un... ¿juego?. Tenía que ser una broma, no podía ser tan cruel de dejarla sola en esos momentos, y menos después de ayudarla a sentirse mejor, y ahora... ella solo era un juego... un creciente odio se apoderó de ella, no cabía de sí, todo lo que habían compartidos no era más que una mentira._

_- ¿¿¡¡A que te refieres con que el juego terminó Sesshomaru!!?? – acercándose a él - ¿¡acaso el que seamos amigos es un maldito juego para ti!? – pronunció con ira._

_- Aprendes rápido Kykio – sonriendo burlescamente – ahora sino es mucha molestia, me gustaría poder irme en paz, no tengo nada que hacer estando a tu lado – alejándose tranquilamente – los juegos son muy divertidos... y contigo me he divertido mucho, aunque demasiado tiempo – comentó a unos metros de ella._

_Kykio quedó sorprendida, estaba paralizada, él... la persona en la que había confiado tanto resultó ser un traidor... un desgraciado que solo quería jugar con sus sentimientos y hacerla sufrir, primero ganar su confianza y hacerse su amigo... y ahora darle una puñalada por la espalda. No supo por que, pero pequeñas lágrimas de rabia empezaron a caer sin control; ¿cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso?. _

_- Si es eso... – musitó con dolor - ¡¡¡Nunca en tu vida vuelva a verme ni dirigirme la palabra maldito bastardo idiota!!!, ¡¡¡Te has enterado!!! – gritó con furia sin poder parar de detener sus lágrimas._

_- Lo mismo digo – contentó simplemente con una media sonrisa en los labios._

Cuando el universitario se perdió de vista, la joven de ojos marrones vivaces cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus lágrimas manchaba la tierra mojada que había a sus pies, sus sollozos no eran escuchados, ya que de sus labios no sabía ningún sonido, solo quejidos apagados. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el dolor y recordando las palabras que Sesshomaru le había dicho; "no debes de confiar en nadie, ni de tu familia, mantente distante a las personas que creas convenientes, sino hace eso, puede que no salgas bien parada de ahora en adelante, ya que nadie te protegerá, y si crees que a tú familia le importas algo, estas muy equivocada". Era cierto... no podía confiar en nadie, estaba sola, como ese chico había dicho, ahora lo entendía, tenía que ser fuerte. Se levanto y secó sus lágrimas, y abrió sus ojos, estos habían sufrido un cambio radical, ese brillo de vida, estaba extinto, ahora solo se apreciaba frialdad y rencor... odio hacia cualquier ser que viera.

- A este juego pueden jugar dos, Kimitaka – susurró lenta y fríamente.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Se encontraba en un automóvil dirigiéndose hacia la casa de su tío, había pasado ya dos meses desde la muerte de sus padres, y desde entonces, desde su última conversación con Sesshomaru Kimitaka, se había vuelto una persona fría e impasible. Si alguna de sus amigas la hubieran visto en esos momentos seguramente no la habrían reconocido, ahora su pelo no estaba suelto, sino recogido en una haciendo que dos mechones de su pelo cayeran a cada lado de su cabeza. Sus ojos fríos como el hielo y una suave sombra de ojos oscura... parecía mucho mayor de lo que en verdad era.

- Ahora a empezar una nueva "vida" – suspiró en tono de resignación.

Su tío se llamaba Musou Kamasaki, el hermano mayor que su padre por lo que le habían dicho, ella no lo conocía, ni recordaba que su padre le hubiera hablado de que tenía algún hermano... todo eso era tan extraño. Un hombre de quien no tenía la más mínima idea de quien se trataba iba a hacerse cargo de ella, y tendría de paso que cambiar de colegio ya que su tío vivía en otra parte de Tokio y no podría llegar a su antiguo colegio aunque quisiera. Por lo menos sería un buen cambio, así se olvidaría de su pasado, de su dolor e intentaría empezar de nuevo, aunque para ella eso era prácticamente imposible, nunca olvidaría a sus padres, ni a otras personas que mejor no era nombrar.

El coche se detuvo en la entrada de un bloque de pisos, según la dirección su tío vivía en el tercero. Miró al sitio con detenimiento, no parecía ninguna mala zona urbanística, ni ningún sitio donde tuviera algún problema de bandas o de cualquier cosa ocurrente, a su parecer tenía pinta de un barrio tranquilo y apacible. Subió por el ascensor con su equipaje, había dejado la mitad de las cosas en su casa, la verdad era que traía solo lo indispensable. Miró el papel, según esto el de su tío era el tercero A, divisó la puerta y vio un cartel con el apellido Kamasaki. Llamó al timbre esperando alguna respuesta de su interior, al parecer no había nadie en la casa, aunque un ruido en su interior captó su atención.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – sonó una voz grave al otro lado de la puerta.

Kykio estaba insegura si contestar o no, podría irse de allí y buscar otro lugar donde quedarse, pero recordó que no tenía nada que perder si se quedaba ahí y nada que ganar marchándose.

- Sí – contestó firmemente, no se dejaría flaquear tan fácil.

- ¿Quién? – comentó secamente mirando por la mirilla.

- Kykio Kamasaki, tú sobrina – dijo sin inmutarse.

La puerta se entreabrió y se dejo ver un hombre de unos treinta y algo de años. Tenia un luna debajo de su ojo izquierdo muy significativo, sus ojos negros como el carbón, sus cabellos castaños oscuros aguantados para que cayeran en su frente por una cinta verde. Vestía pantalones vaqueros algo gastados, jersey rojo oscuro y tenía un extraño tatuaje cerca del cuello que ella no pudo distinguir.

- ¿Kykio? – preguntó algo extrañado al principio.

- Sí – asintió ella.

- No te veía desde el entierro de tus padre, bueno, no es que tu me vieras, mas bien yo miré desde lejos – sonriendo un poco nervioso.

- ¿Acaso quiere decir que me espía? – pronunció con algo de indignación.

- ¡¡No!!, no pienses esas cosa niña, es que... hace mucho que no tengo contacto con la familia, hace mucho tiempo que no me veo con nadie, e ir a un entierro no me iba a ayudar, no es para que pienses mal... – susurró, definitivamente ese tío era extraño.

- Bueno... ¿puedo entrar? – señalando el interior de la casa.

- Oh, sí, claro – abriendo la puerta – esta es tu casa, aunque... es extraño debería haber recibido una carta que me informara que ibas a venir – musitó.

- Creo que es eso la carta – señalando a un pequeño trozo de papel que había en el suelo tirado.

- Eh... – mira el papel y lo lee – si este es – sonríe nerviosamente – perdona este desorden pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo para limpiar – intentando esquivar los objetos del suelo.

- No, si se nota... – murmuró yendo detrás de él - ¿dónde se supone que voy a dormir? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Pues creo que aquí – empujando levemente una puerta – esta habitación la utilizo cuando tengo visita – se arrascó la cabeza – creo que te servirá, ya la limpiaremos mañana – mirando a Kykio - ¿sabes?, te pareces un montón a tu madre, aunque los ojos son de tu padre – sonriendo.

- Me lo han dicho muchas veces – se sentó en la colcha.

- Yo voy a recoger un poco todo eh... si necesitas algo me avisas, ¿de acuerdo? – poniéndose debajo del marco.

Esta solo atinó a asentir y el hombre se marchó. Su tío totalmente era extraño, y... esa habitación no estaba nada mal, la cama tenía una colcha azul oscura y junto a su cama una mesilla, por la ventana entraba la tenue luz del sol y en las estanterías estaba acumulado el polvo, y donde habían unos cuantos libros de psicología, ni idea de para que servían, pero ahí se encontraban, también algunos de medicina y derecho. O su tío estudiaba mucho o le gustaba coleccionar libros, aunque, la verdad no sabía a lo que se dedicaba, ya se lo preguntaría después.

- No parece tan mal lugar después de todo – tumbándose en la cama.

El timbre sonó repetidas veces y su tío no iba a abrir la puerta, al parecer estaría liado con cualquier cosa o recogiendo alguno de los libros que seguramente tendría tirado por la habitación.

- Kykio podrías abrir es que estoy ocup... – un estruendo se oyó en la habitación de al lado y una pequeña nube de polvo se levantó.

- Si ya voy – se levantó de su cama y esquivando los trastos del pasillo llegó al recibidor.

Abrió la puerta y suspiró resignada, y entonces vio a un joven de ojos rojos esperaba mirando por el pasillo a la calle. Su pelo mediano recogido elegantemente y su cartera puesta detrás de su espalda, al darse la vuelva miró un tanto sorprendido a la chica, como sino se la esperara encontrar ahí. La chica pensaba también en otra cosa parecido: ¿qué demonio hacía Naraku Hanuki en el departamento de su tío, acaso se conocían?.

- ¿Qué hace aquí Hanuki?, que me mandas "recuerdos" de tu padre – contestó con sorna.

- No, que va, primero el no se molestaría – sonriendo cínicamente – y para que lo sepas murió ayer, aunque no es que importe mucho la verdad – dijo indiferente.

- Vaya – contestó algo sorprendida por la simpleza de las palabras – tu amor hacia el prójimo crece tanto como tu modestia – rió sarcásticamente.

- Te das muchos aires Kamasaki, para no ser mas que una huérfana – mirándola con detenimiento.

Aunque esas palabras dolieron, no se dejaría derrumbar por eso.

- Pues estamos en el mismo barco Hanuki, por que te recuerdo que tu también lo eres, no me repliques a mi por que por lo menos tenemos algo en común – sin desviar la mirada.

- Buena respuesta... al verte en el hospital tan destrozada pensé que serías una mosquita muerta, niña de papá, pero al parecer la apariencias en verdad engañan – acercándose a ella.

- Las apariencias, nunca muestran a tu verdadera persona, en verdad yo soy así, ¿no me vengas con que creíste que era débil y lloraría? – mintió ella, prefería combatir con esa mentira que dejar caer su orgullo.

- Pues si te digo la verdad, esa fue mi primera impresión de ti – dándole la espalda – además también en tu físico has cambiado, antes tenía el pelo suelo, y la sombra de ojos sobraba – musitó algo acongojado.

Esto confundió a Kykio, ahora que demonios le había dado por su físico, y a que venían esas palabras atragantadas como si les costara salir, además y más importante, ¡¡aún no le había preguntado que hacía en esa casa!!.

- Déjate de necedades y ahora si no te importa, ¿qué buscas en este departamento?, por que si era para hablar conmigo o buscarme ya lo has hecho- iba a cerrar la puerta cuando la agarró.

- No, la verdad es que iba a hablar con Musou – entrando forzosamente.

- ¿Qué quieres hablar con mi tío? – preguntó extrañada.

- ¿Es tu tío? – dijo sorprendido – vaya, no lo sabía, y eso es raro – sonriendo extrañamente.

Kykio lo miró con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en su cara, a este tío que le pasaba, tan pronto como había llegado se proclamaba el señor del lugar ¿o que?.

- ¿A ti que te pasa en la cara?, te has tomado una viagra antes de venir aquí, ¿no? – comentó sin cambiar el sentido de la voz.

- ¿¡Pero tú por quien me tomas!? – gritó rojo de la vergüenza.

- No se, dímelo tú – sin cambiar de expresión.

- ¿Qué son estos gritos? – contestó Musou desde su cuarto.

- Soy yo – tan pronto como esa habló el hombre estaba mirándolo desde la puerta – tu "querida sobrina" y yo estábamos hablando un poco Musou, no sabía que tenías familia, y menos tan "encantadora" – dijo la última palabra con tanto sarcasmo que la chica se sonrojó momentáneamente.

- Naraku... no sabía que venias hoy,¿os conocéis? – señalándolos simultáneamente.

- Solo de vista – murmuró.

- Os tratáis muy familiares los dos – sonrió pícaramente – Naraku... ¿sales con mi sobrina, no? – mirando la reacción de los dos divertido.

- ¡¡¡Pero que estupideces se te ocurre decir!!! – gritó fuertemente, mientras un pequeño tinte rojo cubría sus mejillas.

- Hanuki, por primera vez estamos de acuerdo – comentó con ironía -tío, ¿te has tomado algo en mal estado, verdad? – en tono de reprimenda.

- No, estoy perfectamente – sonrió – bueno... cambiemos de tema, ¿sí? – sentándose en el sofá - ¿para que has venido Naraku?, creí que no vendrías hasta el Miércoles – calmó su expresión.

- Y yo creía que no te importaban las visitas inesperadas, pero creo que ya entiendo el por que ahora si te preocupa – mirando con mal disimulo a la chica.

- ¿Por qué me miras así salido? – contestó con sorna.

- ¿Salido, yo? – rió descaradamente – no sabes lo que dices, y menos viendo a una niñita – se burlo.

- ¡¡Oye!!, el único niño que hay aquí eres tú – dijo con desdén.

- Vamos chicos no os peleéis – levantándose – ahora en serio, ¿qué querías Naraku? – preguntó interesado.

- Hacerte una pequeña visita – sonrió pícaramente – además necesito que mañana vengas por la noche, sino no podré cerrar el local a tiempo, estoy de exámenes, recuerda que Kagura no está en la ciudad así que te toca a ti – comentó normalmente.

- ¡¡Pero yo ya lo cerré durante tres días!!no puedo volver a hacerlo, mira la pocilga en que se ha convertido mi casa – señalando a su alrededor – necesito hacer algo de limpieza por lo menos, y ahora más que tengo que mantener a mi sobrina - señalándola.

- Para eso que lo haga ella que también tiene que ganarse el pan – pronunció indiferente a la mirada fulminante que la chica le lanzó.

- Perdonad sino es de mi intromisión, pero una servidora está aquí y no pienso hacer nada hasta que me expliquéis que pasa, ¿qué es eso de cerrar el local?, ¿qué local? – dijo de forma autoritaria.

- La "Araña negra", es un local que abrió un amigo nuestro que era el dueño, pero hace unos meses murió y nosotros no tenemos que hacer cargo de él, por lo menos sacamos buenos beneficios, aunque este – señala a Naraku – no da una por que siempre dice que está de exámenes, aunque seguramente es para escaquearte de tus responsabilidades – sonrió burlescamente.

- Si el local no se abre, no ganas dinero, y te recuerdo que no es que tengas mucho trabajo que digamos – miró al hombre orgullosamente – yo por lo menos tengo algo que hacer, en cambio tú no, eres un vago – musitó con indiferencia.

- ¡¡Mira niñato, si yo quisiera podría conseguir un trabajo, pero ahora mismo estoy en paro provisional, en una semana tendré empleo fijo en cualquier lugar!! – sentándose pesadamente en el sofá.

- Si me lo demuestras no te molestaré más – rió de buena gana.

- ¿Es una apuesta? – sus ojos destellaron de emoción.

- Puedes tomártelo como una, se que te encantan – levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió para salir de la casa, al llegar a la barandilla respiró hondo, no era bueno intentar ser tan adulto con esos años, y aunque le costara reconocerlo, aquella chica, aunque algo cínica y fría, era divertida, tenía unas cosas rarísimas, es eso recordaba a Musou que estaba medio loco. Escuchó la puerta chirriar, y miró a la chica de expresión fría y calmada enfrente suya, parecía la chica que vio en el hospital, menos por los ojos... habían cambiado de una forma radical, aunque aún se podía ver ese pequeño brillo de vida, cada vez estaba más opaco.

- ¿Por qué le haces eso a mi tío? – comentó débilmente.

- ¿Hacerle que?, que yo sepa soy libre de culpa hasta que se demuestre lo contrario- sonrió contestando lo más elocuentemente que pudo.

- ¿No ves como está su casa?, debería estar en ella y ordenarla en vez de buscar trabajo, haces daño a las personas solo por tu diversión – dijo lancónicamete.

- Je – bufó en una risotada – como si fuera la única persona del mundo que lo hace, seguramente hay millones de ellas haciendo cosas peor que esas – contestó tranquilamente.

- Puede... pero si sigue así, la casa quedará irreconocible y yo n le puedo ayudar al no poder trabajar, ¿y sabes lo más raro de todo esto? – el joven negó con la cabeza – que mi tío me cae bien, cosas extraña, no me trata como una niña, me trata como una persona, cosa que poca gente hace, incluido tú que me ve como un incordio, ¿acaso me equivoco? – mientras mostraba una sonrisa irónica.

- Veo que no se te escapa ni una Kamasaki, eres una verdadera fiera cuando te pones así – sonrió lascivamente – eso me gusta – acercándose a ella.

- Como si te sintieras interesado por mí – se burló – mejor vete antes de que me enfade por que cuando lo hago puedo ser muy... – no continuó ya que se sorprendió de la rapidez que el muchacho había puesto sus labios sobre los de ella y le agarraba los brazos con fuerza.

Kykio estaba paralizada, no sabía que hacer, no se podía mover, era su primer beso... ¡¡y tenía que ser con el hijo del bastardo que mató a sus padres!!. No contestaba al beso, pero tampoco lo detenía, era una cesación extraña, era agradable pero le daba repulsión solo de pensar que chico era quien se lo estaba dando. Lentamente Naraku se separó de ella y se le acercó al oído y susurró.

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que estas muy guapa cuando te enfadas? – medio sonrió – y callada aún mejor – terminó por decir.

La joven se sentía avergonzada y usada, una vez le habían dicho que no dejaran que la humillaran, y eso iba a hacer, no dejarse humillar, prefería mil veces no ser humillada en su orgullo ha hacer otra cosa. Se soltó de el y le lanzó una mirada de profundo odio y rencor, cerró los puños con fuerzas y rápidamente le pegó un puñetazo en medio de la cara, dejándole la nariz con sangre, eso debió de doler hasta en el carnet de identidad. El muchacho perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas al suelo con sus manos puestas en su nariz.

- Te dije que cuando me enfado puedo llegar a ser muy peligrosa – murmuró fríamente – la próxima vez, piénsatelo dos veces antes de cometer alguna locura como esa – pronunció metiendose en su casa dejando a un muchacho con la nariz goteando pequeñas gotas carmesí y una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

- Cada vez esta chica me gusta más – levantándose del suelo – es muy fuerte para ser no más que una niña... – sonrió sonoramente – la próxima vez, a lo mejor, te llevas una sorpresa, mi querida Kykio – musitó el final.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

¿Cuánto tiempo abría pasado desde que vivía con su tío?, no lo recordaba muy bien, pero ya eran 8 meses los que había vivido con él, no la trataba mal, en verdad era un hombre muy simpático, y algunas noche iba con el a la "Araña Negra" para hacerle compañía, aunque la entrada a menores estuviera prohibida, ella podía entrar libremente. Caminaba por el camino de vuelta a casa desde su instituto, estaría un poco lejos, pero no le importaba, aunque prefiriera su antigua institución, no se quejaba, ya que allí todo el mundo parecía tenerle respeto. Su rostro se había vuelto impasible, muchísimo más de cuando vio a su tío por primera vez, su voz siempre fría y alentadora despertaba mucha curiosidad en chicos de su escuela. Las chicas la admiraban por su hermosura, además por ese porte de autoridad que siempre llevaba, parecía tan convencida de si misma que nadie le podía quitar ese puesto que se había ganado.

No era una de las mejores en el estudio, pero se esforzaba más que otras personas, quería alcanzar una meta en la vida, y nada ni nadie se lo impediría. En deportes destacaba, sobretodo en arco, en su antiguo colegio no había ese club y ahora ella era la presidenta del mismo. Tenía gracia que la primera vez que tomaba uno era como si lo hubiera utilizado toda la vida, era extraño, como si esa arma estuviera echa para ella. Su tío, al final encontró trabajo, a media jornada, pero valía para comer y comprar alguno caprichos. En su casa, Kykio era diferente, aunque seguía con su porte, su voz se tornaba algo más cálida y parecía más divertida, había ayudado a su tío a recoger la casa, que quedaba mucho mejor así había que decirlo, y lo mejor era que su tío era el que cocinaba, aunque cuando vio la sopa que preparó el por primera vez casi pensó que era veneno en vez de comida, y resultó que estaba buena después de todo.

- Por lo menos, esta vida va a mejor – susurró para ella.

Naraku iba muchas veces a visitar a su tío, y ya no la había tocado más, aunque una que otra bronca de parte de ellos para Musou, ya era algo irremediable de parar, tanto que se había hasta acostumbrado a ese tipo de riñas, que el siempre llamaba "peleas de pareja" y que ella y el joven desmentían rápidamente. La verdad es que su vida iba bien, cerró los ojos momentáneamente y chocó con una persona que al parecer estaba parada, abrió los ojos dispuesta a disculparse pero se quedó paralizada por la persona que vio. Unos penetrantes ojos ámbar la miraron fríamente por encima del hombro esperando una disculpa por parte de esa chica.

No podía concebir por tener que chocar precisamente con él, después de 10 meses va y se lo encuentra. Al darse cuenta de que estaba pegado a él, se alejó y lo miró con odio y rencor, no valía la pena malgastar palabras ya que el mismo le había dicho que no le volviera a hablar ni a buscar en la vida, y eso haría. Paso olímpicamente de la mirada del hombre y siguió caminando a paso normal.

- Por lo menos se podría disculpar – pronunció él sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- No tengo nada por que disculparme – medio sonrió irónicamente dándose la vuelta – solo por dirigirte la palabra, Kimitaka, es por lo único que me tengo que disculpar – lo miró con frialdad.

- Al parecer hasta las niñas me conocen, que gracia – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Al parecer no todas las personas te tienen miedo, Kimitaka, a lo mejor si dejaras de ser un cabrón integral serías más sociable – rió con ganas al ver la cara que le había puesto al sujeto.

- ¿Te atreves a insultarme niña? – contestó con voz hueca.

- Y lo volvería a hacer – se dio la vuelta – pero no vale la pena malgastar palabras contigo – empezó a caminar pero el muchacho la sujeto con el brazo.

- Nadie me insulta sin conocerme o que yo lo conozca antes, y a ti no te conozco – murmuró fríamente.

- Para ser tan listo, tienes muy mala memoria – comentó en el mismo tono que el había utilizado.

- Exijo que me digas tu nombre – musitó.

- Yo te exigiría que me soltaras sino te importa – empezaba a enfadarse por la actitud del chico, ahora ni siquiera se acordaba de ella, era el colmo.

- Si me importa – aprentándole el brazo con un poco más de fuerza - dime tu nombre – ordenó.

- ¿Y si me niego? – sin inmutarse.

- Dime tu nombre – aprentándole el brazo con más fuerza.

- No – contestó firmemente y aguantando el dolor que producía en el brazo.

- Que me lo digas... – susurró en un tono amenazador.

- Si no quiero aunque me obligues no conseguirás nada de mi, Kimitaka – sonriendo forzosamente.

- Exijo saber tu nombre, o quieres que te lo ponga yo... veamos, que te vendría mejor... a lo mejor si te digo pequeña zorrita, te gusta, ¿no? – sonriendo lascivamente.

Kykio abrió los ojos a más no poder de la impresión, nadie, nunca en su vida la habían llamado así, eso era una humillación, y como el dijo bien, nadie nunca la humillaría, y menos un ser que la engañó y traicionó tiempo atrás, a lo mejor si lee daba algo que solo ella sabía que le impactaba se quedaría callado. Le miró a los ojos con profundo odio mientras este solo sonreía, pronto le borraría esa sonrisa de su cara, apretó la mano y cogió fuerzas. Levanto su mano al parecer, para intentar soltarse, haciendo que el joven creyera una cosa que en verdad no era. Su mano se estrelló en la mejilla del sujeto con tanta fuerza que tuvo que soltarse de la chica que se sujetó el brazo donde tenía pequeñas marcas rojas.

- ¿¡Quien te crees que eres para levantarme la mano!? – no sabía por que pero al mirara a la cara de la joven recordó algo, se parecía mucho a aquella chica que un tiempo fue su amiga, pero se separó de ella por que así seria mejor, aunque se notaba que era imposible que fuera ella, su rostro era muy distinto al que conoció.

- No sería... – musitó indiferente – la primera vez que te levanto la mano – bajó la mirada.

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido, por lo que recordaba no era la primera vez que le daban una cachetada, no... una chica ya le había dado otra, si... y él se había disculpado, por que la bofetada se la tenía merecida, esa persona estaba sufriendo, y el se había metido con ella, su rostro con lágrimas no lo había olvidado aunque aparentara lo contrario. Pero le resultaba increíble que aquella chica sincera y alegre fuera la que tenía delante suya... era imposible un cambio tan radical de parte de una persona.

- Kykio... – murmuró.

Ella sonrió con ironía.

- Al parecer no tienes tan mala memoria después de todo, ¿eh, Kimitaka? – lo miró altivamente.

- Kamasaki... – devolvió la miraba y vio una de profundo odio, aunque creía saber por que, y según eso, la tendría bien merecida.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte, como pasa el tiempo, diez meses y parece que fue ayer – rió amargamente.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?, creí haberte dicho que no me buscaras ni hablaras conmigo – recuperando su orgullo y compostura.

- El que ha empezado esta conversación ha sido tú, y además ya me he disculpado por hablarte, si me disculpas, tengo que irme – dándose la vuelta – espero no volver a verte en mucho tiempo – carraspeó – y déjate de absurdos nombres, sabes como me llamo perfectamente, a ti... no te hace falta por lo menos – susurró.

La chica se alejó a paso lento y decidido, como si ese encuentro jamás hubiera existido. Cuando llegó a su casa, su tío estaba en el salón viendo un programa de la televisión, al parecer uno del corazón... aunque hubiese convivido un siglo con su tío aún no lo llegaría a comprender, pero eso le divertía bastante, cosas nuevas cada día y ese hombre era muy original en las comidas, ideas, y todo lo que inventaba. Se metió en su habitación y se tumbó en la cama y cerró sus ojos, en su casa era donde podía ser verdaderamente ella, su único lugar para refugiarse, el único lugar donde no tenia que fingir ante nadie, pequeñas gotas salinas mancharon su colcha, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloraba, lloraba al recordar la última vez que se encontró con ese chico, lloraba por recordar el sufrimiento que le hizo pasar, lloraba por tener que volver a vivir un pasado del que huía, pero que siempre seguiría vivo... lo odiaba, odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con él, su familia, su vida, todo, no quería verlo más... no quería sufrir.

- Te odio Sesshomaru Kimitaka – hundió la cabeza en la almohada – no sabes cuanto te odio – pronunció secamente, antes de caer en un profundo sueño, donde Morfeo sería su guía, donde su vida no parecía mala, donde aún tenía a esas dos personas que la querían, y a su mejor amigo que la ayudaba cuando la necesitaba – Sesshomaru...

**Continuará...**

Bien T-T a quien no le parezca un capítulo decente me lo puede decir con toda sinceridad, pero a mi me pareció un capítulo excelente, que pocas veces lo diré y menos de una cosa que yo haya escrito, y Kykio me pareció hasta buena a veces a ustedes no?. Sesshomaru me pareció un poquito cabrón ù.u y Naraku algo... sádico no? o.O, pobre Musou!!!!!!! Más loco solo podemos estar unas pocas personas, yo me incluyo, xD, no se por que, pero en este capítulo... me ha parecido que he puesto una vida un poquillo durilla de Kykio, no? . Os recuerdo, que cualquier cosa letal para mi, o para cualquiera de mis ayudantes, personalidades, componentes, etc.. **(Yo me incluyo) **la mandéis al castillo de Naraku, que ya me han preguntado a dirección y es esta: Calle infierno, 666, código postal, 90990 n.n, espero que os ayude. Espero que me dejéis lindas reviews, que no me matéis y que me sigáis leyendo como si fuera una buena escritora, así seré feliz :P.

**Kaori Asamiya: **Por que sino apareciera Kykio este fics, no iba a tener ni la mitad del éxito que esta teniendo y si no la hubiera puesto no podría este capítulo tan chulo que me ha quedado n.n. La paranoia tuya es muy grande, pero no superas a Kimi cuando está medio drogada, creo que las canciones suyas son únicas en el mundo, ya me las están pidiendo para hacer discos y todo xD. En este capítulo no están esos dos, así que como tu dices el capítulo no será tierno, y además, salen más Kykio y Naraku, así que te jodes y te aguantas jejejeje. Yo esta vez si que he actualizado pronto, así que no te quejes, la idea del lemmon es mía :P y tengo derecho, a ver si llegamos xD. Muchos saludos para ti y para Kaori que hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con ella.

**Kagome – Inulove: **Gracias, y espero que este también te guste, no culpes a Kykio, no tiene culpa que en todos los fics la pinten fea, además a lo mejor si lees esto entiendes un poco su vida, a Naraku no le gusta Kykio, más bien está obsesionado con ella, creo que quien le gusta en verdad es Kagome, pero no estoy segura. Inuyasha creo que sí se va a fijar en Kykio, más por el parecido con Kagome que por otra cosa me parece a mi u.u, pues si entonces no la odiaras en este capítulo, no es mala en el fondo, solo que ha sufrido mucho T-T por lo menos aquí sí. Espero que me sigas dejando reviews en las siguientes actualizaciones n.n.

**Jorleen:** Estoy muy bien, y me he tardado mucho menos en esta actualización que en las otras , no te parece?,espero que este capítulo te guste aunque salga Kykio, la pobre no tiene culpa de ser como es ;-; toda la culpa es de Sesshomaru ¬¬ sino hubiera sido tan cabrón, tendríamos a una Kykio buena, con la actitud de Kagome u.u. Pero la vida no es justa para todo el mundo, y con ella la vida no fue nada justa ;-;. Espero verte por el msn y que te haya gustado este capítulo n.n.

**Lucy – Yasha: **Nunca se pierde la esperanza verdad?, yo tampoco la pierdo nunca, aunque a veces la vida es desesperante -.-. Lo repito, Kykio no es mala, solo que ha sufrido mucho, y Naraku le cae bien a mucha gente, en unos fics me encanta y en otro quiero matarlo, pero en este no es tan malo como lo pintan xD. Espero yo también poder llegar a los 200 reviews n.n.

**Karina: **De telenovela no está ¬¬ te lo retracto, no esta de telenovela, pero lo de hacerte llorar si que no me lo creo por que tampoco está para llorar, puede que en este sí, pero en el anterior te digo una y mil veces que no u.u. Muchísima gracias por los nombres en japonés así en Ya nunca más podré poner los nombres sin confundirme, será muchísimo más dinámico, te lo repito que muchas gracias por los nombres ya que en adelante creo que los utilizaré. Pero si sabes que siempre lo dejo en lo mejor, no me vengas con niñerías que no van contigo, y es verdad, al llegar a los 200 reviews... premio!!!! XD, no que va, si ni se parecen :P, puede que más adelante dejen de confundirlas, pero alguien será única y parecerá normal, no se, no se, pero en este fics ahí más líos que en los libros del Señor de los anillos u.u. No es una zorra, solo que vosotras malinterpretáis cosas ¬¬ prácticamente acaba de salir y ya me la crucificáis u.u por dios como si hubiera echo algo malo ya. Bueno creo que lo siguiente que me ciertas es personas y va más por msn que por fics, y las preguntas serán contestadas a su debido tiempo ya sabes que; la paciencia es una gran virtud, y si no tienes, aprende a tenerla u.u o apáñatelas xD. Pues yo recuerdo que durmiendo no estaba xD estaba bien despierta y hablándote :P y el ordenador encendido a las 4 de la mañana pero así estaba xD. Nos vemos por el msn, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mi.

**Black Berries Fairy: **No será kilométrico por que tengo falta de imaginación, en esas partes estamos igual a que si xD. Espero que también te mueras de ganas de este capítulo, por que creo que en verdad es uno de los mejores que me he leído, aunque a Sesshomaru le he puesto un poquito más cabrón que de costumbre, tu ya sabes que sino pongo drama me muero o algo por el estilo xD. Pues el pasado de Kykio más o menos está desvelado, no te parece?, y el saludillo... puede ser una cosilla que pasa jejeje. Gracias n.n en verdad me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado tanto.

**Miaka – chan: **Gracias por el review, y aquí no se sabe con quien acabará quien, por que sino me equivoco, aquí no se sabe si es un Sesshomaru/Kykio o un Naraku/Kykio, verdad?. Aunque Inuyasha/Kagome son la mejor pareja sin duda alguna n.n. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Kagome – N: **Tu ordenador, con mis más grandes respetos, es una mierda u.u y tu msn, va de culo, a ver si te bajas u.u. No importa, sabes que te respeto en tu días de baja :P igual que me tienes que respetar a mi por no estar esta mañana que he estado muy ocupada u.u. Bueno, ya te lo he dicho que esa pareja como la pongo, como si no, es que es muy complicado aquí hacer las parejas normales T.T es difícil intentar poner a Kykio con alguien cuando odia a uno y al otro no lo soporta, así que estoy en fase pos no saber quien es quien n.nUUU. Naraku amable puede ser raro, pero es mono, no tan malo como lo pintan u.u, y lo de que va a sufrir, te lo digo, va a sufrir hasta el perro xD. NO ha estado liada con el... ha estado de amistad con él, pero si los lío se que eres la primera en matarme, aún así creo que haré una encuesta para saber con quien de los dos se queda al final y así no me culpas de todo con quien quede u.u. Es que aún no toca tenme paciencia, lo de Miroku se sabrá a su tiempo. Y el lemmon aún no se si lo haré, así que no atosigarme más con la parejita que aún queda para los 200, y además mi niña Antonietta no me ha dejado review, y eso me pone triste T-T. No tener personalidades no es malo, así la ida es mas tranquila te lo aseguro u.u. Nos menos por el msn Nee – chan n.n. La princesa de ojos de cristal.

**Gabriela: **Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, y ya veremos si hay lemmon o no :P, aunque la mayoría pedirá ese seguro.

**Natsumi – san: **Exactamente!!! Por que yo lo valgo xD si es que tengo arte n.n. Lo de hermosa obra de arte quítamelo que no soy una buena escritora mujer ¬¬ solo soy una escritora normal y decente u.u. Pero si Kykio en este capítulo es la ostia, muestra sentimientos xD eso es nuevo, pero tu dirás, son tus gustos, y no los cambiaré yo -.no caerá a los pies de Kykio, pasará tiempo antes de eso jejeje. Ya me lo han dicho, que me queda muy bien, y no me tortures que sino no sigo el fics eh ¬¬. Si es que eres una despistá a ver si ahora si te das cuenta que he actualizado y seas una de las primeras en dejarme review n.n, como me dijiste, te gusta leerlo por el FF no?, pues aquí lo tienes listo xD. Nos vemos por el msn jejeje.

**Shiory – Asuka: **No te emociones, que solo era un cumplido, pero yo no se contestar conversaciones múltiples, yo tendré multi-personalidad pero lo tuyo ya es pasarse, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como los otro, y que sigas peleando con tus personalidades que me recuerdas a mi!!! XD. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

**Iris – Ody: **Si, tenía que ponerla u.u sino este capítulo se hubiera realizado xD, te gustará este capítulo también creo jejeje, no os peleéis que ya haré algo para que se solucione no os molestéis tanto :P.

**Alejandra: **Si!!!! Rápido como el viento xD este capitulo si que ha sido rápido no como el otro, este me costó menos escribirlo, note creas jijijiji, ya se todo eso, y espero que te haya servido lo que te dije, a lo mejor si se cumple lo del lemmon, aunque aún no se sabe xD. Nos vemos amiga.

**Sesshi23: **No importa, lo que importa es que dejes reviews n.n. No se cuantas me han felicitado ya, pero serás una de las que siempre lo hacen, no me he fijado :P. Que os lo digo ¬¬ Kykio no es mala, se hace la mala, no la toméis con ella que no tiene la culpa de haber pasado todo lo que a pasado, así que no me la mortifiquéis más por favor u.u. Si fue Naraku, y si pienso hace un cuadrado amoroso, pasa algo ¬¬, no? mejor, así esta bien. Que a Kouga no le gusta Kagome T-T no te das cuenta!!!. No lo creo ¬¬UUU yo soy mucho por que tu en muchos aspectos u.u, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

**Gris – Kag: **Os lo repito, ninguna de las palabras de ir rápido medianamente entran en mi vocabulario xD aunque este capítulo ha ido sin prisas ha quedado muy bien.

**Shouko Black: **xD si ya te lo digo yo, no ahí quien me supere en el contexto de que alguien me quiera matar solo por terminar un capítulo xD, si es que mi sobrinito es una monada n.n tan lindo, y tu Inuyasha ¬¬ mas te vale cuidarlo bien no le tenga que dar parte a Kagome de que no perviertes o algo así, no digas luego que fue Ranma xD, que tú también estas bastante pervertido, nos menos Cecy, y recuerda, como le pase algo a mis niños en tu fics te mato jijijiji.

**Kagome – anti – Kykio: **No seas tan mala con ella que también ha sufrido lo suyo, ya leerás este capítulo entero y sabrás que pasa, aunque amiga, no se si te dará tiempo a leerlo, ya que te vas mañana de vacaciones lo tenemos difícil no?, bueno... por lo menos se intenta xD, no crees?, espero volver a verte pronto por el msn n.n.

Terminé a las 22:42 que son ahora mismo, escribo esto rápido subo el capítulo y intento dejar un review a Elena antes de que completamente me mate u.u, por que sino se lo dejo se vuelve histérica y me quiere matar T-T os lo podéis creer?, quiere matar a este angelito de persona... bueno, lo de angelito irá entre comillas por que prácticamente son un ángel pero con cuernos y rabo claro está xD. Espero que os haya gustado.

Dejadme muchas y preciosas reviews n.n.

**Próximo capítulo...**

**Trato por interés**

**Nos lo perdáis n.n!!!**

Se despide ASUMI – CHAN y Elís **(una servidora que va a ver los carnavales) **joder y yo no te fastidia ¬¬.


	7. Trato por interés

Bueno n.n he vuelto! Milagro pero mejor que nada, os dejo un capítulo algo corto y demasiado lioso, aunque con un principio de Puta Madre ¬¬ Si ya lo se, un Mes y una semana u.u demasiado tiempo verdad?. Pero es que tenéis que entender ToT estaba de vacaciones de Carnaval, y para mi y mi pueblo son sagrados ;-; después vino el colegio y actualizar otro de los 5 fics que tengo ¬¬ que si actualizo este pronto solo me quedarán 2 por actualizar u.u y eso sería ya un milagro xD. Luego me entro lo que yo llamo un síndrome agudo del vago, en el que no hice ni el huevo en casi dos semanas, en la semana pasada me puse a escribir una historia de Dragones, que por cierto el protagonista está to bueno n.n. Y ahora estoy en la típica semana de exámenes T.T cosa que odio como no lo podéis imaginar, pero que se le va a hacer :( habrá que terminar to cansado para sacar una nota buena de media ¬¬ pero eso es lo que tenemos que hacer para llegar a ser alguien en la vida u.u dios, en que mundo de loco vivimos, y los más cuerdos son los dueños de España ¬¬. Ya no me enfrasco mas, por que sino... aquí se lía la Revolución Francesa xD. 

_**Disclainer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos T.T ni nunca lo serán, pero los he cogido para 4 historias mías, 2 One – shorts y otros dos fics u.u pero no os preocupéis que yo no soy como Takahashi n.n yo a lo mejor si termino este fics con buena cara, ella seguro el final de Inuyasha será para que la matemos un poco estilo Ranma en el anime ù.u. Y hablando de finales, quien sepa en de Harry Potter que me lo diga, y si muere Harry gano una apuesta que hice n.n pero hasta el 16 de julio no está el 6 libro y en ingles ToT que asco ;-;_

- Hablando "Escritos" "Pensamientos"   
(El principio de este capítulo va referente al anterior, así que para entenderlo hay que leerse el capítulo 6, si se lo salta, también pasarán una anécdota muy especial de la historia, y después pasa algo que veremos entre Inuyasha y Kagome... ¿qué será?)   
Trato por interés 

_En el cielo se podían distinguir aún pequeños brillos parpadeantes que poco a poco se iban apagando, extinguiéndose por la claridad que empezaba a asomarse en el horizonte, la estrella que más brillaba en toda esa gran extensión azulada. Apenas el sol se había asomado, solo los simples reflejos de la clara luz se veían, aunque eran lo suficiente como para despertar a alguien... Siempre ese astro que nos ha maravillado durante generaciones hacía que nuevas vidas se alegraran un poco, de saber que otro día más estaríamos dispuestos a ver un hermoso amanecer y un espléndido atardecer. Y cuando se ocultaba daba paso a una esfera plateada que velaba por nuestro sueños... y a millones de estrellas que nos guiaban en la búsqueda de la paz. Y que intentaban contestar preguntas como; ¿Quiénes somos?. ¿Cuál es nuestro destino en la vida?. Pero al despertar olvidamos esos sueños, en los se nos rebela nuestro futuro, pero para los ojos ciegos que no ven lo que tienen delante suya, por que un dicho dice: "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes". _

_Y más de una persona se ha dado cuenta de eso, por que podrán abrir los ojos, ver a su alrededor, tenerlo todo... pero lo más importante. Una pequeña cosa de nosotros nos dice que nos falta algo... una parte de nuestro espíritu, nuestra alma gemela. Una vez que la pierdes y la intentas recuperar... ya nada es tan fácil como las cosas parecía en un principio..._

Un joven de cabellos plateados estaba de pie enfrente de la ventana, mirando al horizonte... sus hermosas orbes de color ámbar destellaban como las estrellas que se apagaban. Un brillo que nadie podía ver nunca, ya que solo lo tenía al levantarse y sentirse momentáneamente tranquilo, solo por unos instantes... en ese momento encontraba la paz. Sesshomaru Kimitaka, era el mejor de su clase, tenía todo con matrícula, incluso hacía algún tiempo, le dieron una Beca para ir a estudiar a los Estados Unidos, y acepto gustoso. Solo pudo estar unos nueve meses y aprendió mucho de ese país, pero había extrañado su país natal... Japón. Tanto tiempo sin estar ahí le había afectado, aunque seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, sentía que las cosas a su alrededor no andaban bien.

Se acercó a la mesilla de noche y abrió el tercer cajón, el más apartado de todos. Allí guardada algo que ninguna persona nada más que él la había visto y nadie vería ese recuerdo... jamás. Sacó una foto donde se podía una chica vestida con una falda verde hasta las rodillas, una cartera a la espalda y la parte de arriba blanca con los bordes marrón. Tez blanquecina y ojos marrones alegres, mientras su pelo azabache suelto era arrastrado por el viento, que en los momentos de hacer la foto hacía, sonreía feliz... esa sonrisa la echaba de menos, sin preocupaciones, sin temor a nada... hacía 3 años que tenía esa foto. En una esquina firmada el nombre de la chica y una dedicatoria.

"_**Para mi mejor amigo, que sepas que no te escaparás como la ultima vez, y la foto es la prueba de que te encontraré donde vayas."**_

_**Kykio Kamasaki**_

Sesshomaru miró la foto con melancolía, que tiempos aquellos... fue una época en la que se sintió libre, si pudiera repetir esos meses... pero no podía regresar al pasado, no podía dejar abatirse por un fantasma que hacía 3 años que dejó atrás, pero aún le perseguía. A lo mejor si le hubiera contado la verdad... el por que de sus actos, aún podría saber de ella, pero desde su último encuentro, cuando la insultó, no la volvió a ver más. Y era además extraño el remordimiento que sentía en su interior, el sabía que lo había echo por el bien de la chica, por que sino lo hubiera echo... hubiera estado peor. Aunque al precio de la inocente chica que en la foto aún sonreía...

Aún recuerdo ese momento... – suspiró – en el que nos conocimos – miró a la ventana del apartamento – como si fuera ayer – sonrió con un aire de tristeza y abstención.

_Flash Back_

_Era un día de lluvia... las gotas caían fuertemente cobre la calzada, siempre le habían gustados los días de lluvias, tristes y fríos... le recordaban mucho la soledad en la que se encontraba, aunque en su casa estuviera rodeado de familiares, su madre, su padre, y hasta el incordio de hermano que tenía. Pero no se sentía a gusto en realidad, era como si le faltara algo... una parte de el, a veces se preguntaba que era aquello que le faltaba, pero nunca conseguía respuesta, siempre se quedaba a las puertas de donde se suponía que por fin estaría completo... era un sentimiento extraño._

_Corría por la acera, se había retrasado por la entrega de unos papeles, tenía que entregar ese trabajo en diez minutos, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a la Universidad. No llevaba paraguas ya que se le había olvidado cogerlo, el trabajo en su cartera mientras a toda prisa intentaba llegar. Se paró en el semáforo, estaba el rojo, lo que había que cruzar era una avenida por la que un montón de coches circulaban a mucha velocidad... pero algo enfrente suya llamó su atención... un paraguas lila. En la otra acera con la cabeza gacha mientras sostenía algo en la otra mano, la cual parecía llamar su atención, una chica estaba apunto de cruzar la calle estando el semáforo en rojo. Eso o era una completa locura o era muy despistada. Empezó a coger por la calzada calmadamente sin ninguna prisa, y el semáforo aún no cambiaba de color..._

_Un enorme coche rojo se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía donde se encontraba la joven, la cual no parecía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, estaba concentrada en seguir caminado y viendo eso que tenía en la mano. Sesshomaru no sabía que hacer, no le daba tiempo a llamarla ya que sería demasiado tarde, y si el coche paraba sería más que un milagro... solo podía hacer una cosa. Salió corriendo, rezando para que pudiera llegar a tiempo, y quitar de en medio a la chica antes de que la atropellara. La muchacha giró su cabeza unos instantes por donde venía el coche, entonces al darse cuenta que ya casi se le echaba encima, lo único que atinó a hacer fue a soltar el paraguas y cerrar los ojos para esperar el impacto... pero no llegó, ya que antes de que escuchara el impacto, unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cuerpo y lo cogieron en voladas... pero aún así se escuchó un golpe seco._

_Aún tenía los ojos cerrado y su cabeza escondida entre su pelo azabache, no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, tenía miedo de que algo pudiera haber pasado por su culpa... no aguantaría que nadie sufriera por algo que le iba a pasar a ella. Entonces lentamente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el libro que estaba leyendo, estaba empapado por la lluvia... su paraguas estaba rodando por la calzada con la poca brisa que hacía, suspiró al verse a salvo, pero aún no miraba a quien la había rescatado. Levantó suavemente la cabeza dejando ver sus ojos castaños temblando un poco por el miedo que sentía... y al encontrarse con la mirada ámbar se pararon de momento... estaba nerviosa._

_- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó claramente el muchacho con voz ronca y grave._

_La chica no sabía que decir, al estar tan pegada al cuerpo del joven sentía el calor de su cuerpo, y como aún la tenía cogida en brazos se sentía muy avergonzada por la situación que estaba pasando. Ella escondió su rostro y Sesshomaru la bajó de sus brazos, la pobre se había llevado un susto, había sido demasiado despistada esa vez... y sujetaba el libro con mucha fuerza... en el cual se podía leer "Hamlet"._

_- Yo... eh... si, estoy bien – sonrió con nerviosismo mientras levantaba la cabeza, en lo único que se había fijado había sido en sus ojos, pero ahora que lo veía, se sonrojo un poco – eh... quisiera... yo... – entonces miró al brazo del chico que sangraba con dos marcas rojas a su lado, entonces salió del estado de shock - ¡está herido! – gritó._

_Sesshomaru se miró al brazo y se tocó la herida la cual escocía, y con el agua que caía, aunque le limpiaba la herida, le producía dolor. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño involuntariamente al tocarse la herida, la cual aún sangraba. Entonces sintió una delicadas manos sujetándole el brazo y vendándoselo con una especie de pañuelo, era un torniquete bien echo... él la miró y ella sonría satisfecha por cortar la sangre que salía._

_- Creo que debería ir a un hospital para que se lo venden – miró al joven y le dedico una sonrisa – por cierto, muchísimas gracias por salvarme, sino hubiera sido por usted lo más probable es que ese auto me hubiera atropellado... a veces soy muy despistada jeje – bajo la mirada – demasiado creo yo... – musitó._

_Por primera vez en hacía casi un mes, desde que fue a visitar a su familia... sonrió, y eso era extraño, sonreír para él no era fácil expresar cosas en su rostro, por que la mayoría de las veces, lo que le delataban eran los ojos, y su madre sabía muy bien que le ocurría con solo mirarle. Y es chica, con solo disculparse y regañarse a sí misma ya le había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa..._

_- No te preocupes, no es nada... ya iré más tarde al hospital – miró a la chica – debería ser menos despistada un día de estos no habrá nadie para salvarla – se burló un poco mirando con curiosidad la cara que ponía la joven, entre enfadada y avergonzada – por cierto... muy buen libro Hamlet – contestó._

_Ella se miró el libro bajando su cabeza y le miró extrañada, ese tipo primero le salvaba y luego hablaba sobre el libro que tenía entre sus manos... ¿qué lógica tenía esa conversación?._

_- William Shakespeare es uno de mis escritores favoritos, prefiero Hamlet a Romeo y Julieta, demasiado amor para mí – sonrió divertida – y ya se que soy despistada, aunque ya sea menos que antes aún sigo teniendo mis desliz – se río de sí misma._

_- Pues debería echar más cuenta que lo que hace señorita... – no terminó de decir el nombre ya que no lo sabía._

_- Kykio, me llamo Kykio Kamasaki – sonrió – ¿y usted es...? – preguntó con curiosidad._

_- Sesshomaru Kimitaka, un placer conocerla – miró su reloj, iba cinco minutos tarde – discúlpeme, pero me tengo que ir, voy tarde y me esperan – se dio medio la vuelta._

_- Esta bien – asintió ella – yo iba para mi casa, espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver – cogió su paraguas que estaba en el suelo – o no... la vara esta daleada – murmuró y cerró forzosamente el paraguas – adiós Sesshomaru – sonrió y salió corriendo por el paso de peatones ahora que el semáforo si estaba en verde._

_El joven siguió con la mirada a la chica hasta que se perdió por la esquina próxima, entonces miró al pañuelo que tenía en el brazo y empezó a correr a la universidad, ya iba tarde por casi diez minutos... y no sabía que pasaría si le veían con esa herida en el brazo en plena facultad... pero así es la vida._

_- "Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado" – sonrió mientras corría – Shakespeare... una cosa que tenemos en común... Kykio – desapareciendo por la calzada, sin darse cuenta que ya había parado de llover..._

_Fin de flash_

Sesshomaru se miró las dos marcas que tenía en su brazo derecho, un poco más arriba del codo, aunque habían cicatrizado bien... las marcas rojas no se quitaban, eran como manchas del roce del coche, que iban a ser permanentes como le habían dicho los doctores. Desde aquel día, ese mismo en el que había salvado a la chica, siempre acababa viéndola, casi todas las semanas se la encontraba, hablaban, incluso una vez se pusieron a discutir por una tontería, como buenos amigos, aunque hiciera poco que se conocieran. La chica alegre, sonriente, despistada y curiosa... murió con el paso del tiempo, o por lo menos lo que él había visto, Kykio Kamasaki ya no era la misma chica inocente de 14 años que el conoció, ahora se había vuelto fuerte, desafiante, altanera... no como la recordaba. No sabía que un recuerdo que grabas, pero con el paso del tiempo, mientras más veas a esa persona, el recuerdo aunque siga ahí, la persona lentamente, y con el paso del tiempo y estaciones, iba cambiando, convirtiéndola en alguien a quien no conoces, solo la sombra de un recuerdo, que aún vive.

Algún día... – miró atentamente por la ventana – puede, que algún día, pueda explicarle el por que de todo... ya que sé, que por lo menos, que ha cambiado lo suficiente, para aguantar el dolor... – musitó – o por lo menos lo aparienta muy bien.

"_**La vida no es más que una breve interpretación de lo que sentimos, por que tantas cosas buenas que nos pasaron las guardamos como lo más valioso que tuviéramos en lo más profundo de nuestro corazón, escondido para que nadie descubra que es ese secreto. Pero cuando odiamos y tenemos rencor, las cosas no salen como parece, aunque ese recuerdo queremos desechar, no podremos, por que ha sido parte de lo que el mundo llama vida, y si por ese percance te desanimas... no has vivido una vida, sino en un paraíso, donde las personas no son egoístas y altanera, pero así es la vida, ese es el mundo, y solo aquellos que puedan esconder lo que recuerdan, sus secretos y anhelos, son aquellos que se merecen el título de vividores..."**_

_**Sesshomaru Kimitaka**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''__

Ya eran las tres de la tarde pasadas, hacia casi una semana que tenían una compañera de clase nueva, y no era que se llevara mal con ella, solo que parecía que no se comunicaban. Kagome miraba distraídamente los apuntes de matemáticas que tenía sobre la mesa, Inuyasha había prometido ayudarla a estudiar, los quebrado y tantas ecuaciones químicas no era lo suyo, pues nunca se le había dado bien esa asignatura en particular. Inuyasha había prometido ir después de almorzar y se retrasaba bastante, no es que le preocupara, por que siempre llegaba, pero a veces echaba en falta su compañía, tanto tiempo estando juntos, al final repercuta en que no pueda estar segura si tener a esa persona al lado.

Hermana... ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó Sota al otro lado de la puerta.

Si, adelante – contestó estirándose.

Sota entró por la puerta algo intimidado, desde que su hermana se enfadó con Inuyasha el otro día, se prometió a si mismo no llegar a enfadarla tanto, por que a la largo podría acarrear problemas. El pequeño Higuarashi, tenía ya 10 años, su cabello negro lo llevaba corto, no mucho más de la nuca, y sus ojos almendrados se habían agrandado con el paso del tiempo, ella y su hermana, físicamente se parecía, pero entrando en el campo psicológico... era mejor no hablar.

Kagome, ¿puedo ir a casa de Sango? – comentó.

Por mi puedes ir, pero eso deberías preguntárselo a mamá – cerró los ojos cansada.

Ya lo sé... pero como no está ni ella, ni el abuelo, te lo pregunto a ti ya que de los dos eres la mayor – explicó con algo de lógica - ¿puedo ir entonces? – dijo con una media sonrisa.

Te he dicho que sí, pero no hasta más tarde de las seis ¿entendido? – pronunció con autoridad.

Sí – asintiendo como si fuera un militar salió del cuarto tarareando.

Kagome sonrió débilmente, aún recordaba cuando tenía 10 años, siempre iba con sus amigos al parque a jugar, todos estaban allí, nunca se aburría... recordaba especialmente cuando su amigo le dejó la chaqueta para ir a casa, y como tontamente para hacerla reír imitaba a su padre, eso si que fueron bueno tiempos, aunque iban a la escuela nada se complicaba tanto como ahora, todo era mucho más difícil en estos tiempos. El sonido del timbre llamó la atención de Kagome que se levantó de su cama y salió corriendo, impaciente por abrir la puerta, cuando llegó a ella la abrió tan apresuradamente que cayó encima de la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de ella, provocando que los dos se cayeran.

Cualquiera que en ese momento hubiese visto la escena, principalmente se estaría riendo por la caía que habían metido, y segundo una risa nerviosa al contemplar la posición tan comprometida en la que habían quedado esos dos sujetos. Kagome había caído encima de un joven de linda cabellera plateada y ojos mieles profundos, cu cara en el pecho del joven y sus brazos sujetándole las manos al chico, mientras que Inuyasha parecía paralizado miró de reojo al gato que los miraba desde el árbol y parecía burlarse de ellos, ya ajustaría cuentas con ese felino más tarde. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio en la misma posición sin moverse hasta que Inuyasha habló.

Kagome... sino te importa... ¿podrías quitarte de encima mía? – preguntó un tanto sonrojado.

Aho... ahora mismo – tartamudeó mientras se incorporaba un poco.

Cuando ambos quedaron frente a frente, sentados en el suelo, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que no fuera reír, tanto como por la vergüenza que como por la situación, así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que ambos sonrieron y se levantaron del suelo sacudiéndose la ropa.

La próxima vez no te me eches encima, se que soy guapo, pero no quiero que te tires encima mía siempre, además con lo que pesas... deberías hacer régimen – contestó en tono desafiante y divertido.

Pero si es el Señor Modestia en persona, y yo que pensé que se había quedado a vivir con Miroku para siempre, veo que se ha mudado de lugar – dijo de la misma forma – y para que lo sepas más vale tener que desear – fingió estar indignada por las palabras del chico, así que volteó la cabeza.

Vale, vale, lo retiro, pero reconoce que tienes unos kilos de más – comentó tranquilo para luego intimidarse por la mirada de Kagome – está bien... no he dicho nada – susurró asustado.

Mucho mejor, será mejor que entremos, no quiero suspender matemáticas, por lo menos que tenga Suficiente de media, con eso me conformaría – pronunció con una voz algo melodiosa y resignada.

Pues tendrás que estudiar, por que como vas en matemáticas... veo difícil que apruebes, pero con mi ayuda seguro que lo conseguirás – poniendo una pose de triunfador.

Vuelve el Señor Modestia... – musitó.

Kagome e Inuyasha llegaron a la habitación de la chica, y el muchacho se puso a explicarle las ecuaciones, pero la joven no se enteraba, pero Inuyasha nunca perdió la paciencia ni dejo de insistir, así que al final, Kagome consiguió entender el primer ejercicio de los 20 que le habían mandado.

Entonces si tres X es igual a P, si hago esta fórmula me saldrá el valor de la X y por inercia sabré que es P, ¿no? – preguntó algo temerosa de que no fuera así.

Exactamente, entonces haz la cuenta, por lo menos ya entiendes lo de la incógnita, hemos dado un gran paso , por lo menos para ti... – comentó sonriente.

Kagome solo bufó y se puso a hacer las ecuaciones, ya sabía casi todas las formulas que tenía que saber, aunque los quebrados fueran algo que no sabría nunca, por lo menos sacaría la mitad de las cosas, entonces llegó al último ejercicio, una de la cosa más fácil que alguien de 16 años pudiera dar en las matemáticas, una regla de tres.

Este ejercicio el muy fácil, solo tienes que utilizar la regla de tres y te saldrá directamente – sonrió el joven por la facilidad del problema.

Eh... – Kagome miró al chica y luego al ejercicio – no es por molestar pero... ¿como era la regla de tres? – lo dijo con tanta inocencia y falta de culpa, que aunque la pregunta era totalmente absurda a Inuyasha casi le dan ganas de desmayarse.

Kagome... lo tuyo no son las matemáticas... – se acercó a ella y cogió el lápiz – mira, si tenemos en 60 minutos 356 litros, en 470 minutos, tendremos el valor de la X, que es lo que queremos descubrir – escribía toda las cosas que estaba diciendo en la libreta – Entonces, 60 x X 356 x 470 por que se multiplica en cruz al ser directa, sabes lo de los números enteros y eso, ¿no? – pregunto, y la chica asintió – bien, entonces lo que nos salga de 356 x 470 se divide entre 60 y ya tenemos el resultado de X, ¿has entendido la regla de tres? – Kagome asintió y le quitó el lápiz.

¿Sabes? – preguntó mientras hacía la cuenta – me lo explicas mejor me entero mejor que con el profesor, serías buen maestro – dijo divertida.

Pero mis servicios no son baratos señorita – contestó con altruismo.

¿A no, entonces que pide por sus servicios – siguiéndole el juego.

Pues un... – no terminó la frase por que Kagome tiró el lápiz y le dio en la nariz sin darse cuenta.

¡Terminé, mira me salió esto – Inuyasha miró a la hoja donde ponía una serie de números... si la multiplicación y división estaban bien echas estaría correcto - ¿crees que está bien? – le vio preocupada.

- Creo que sí, ¿ves, te dije que si estudiabas conmigo te lo aprenderías – sonriendo.

Muchas gracias Inuyasha – corrió a abrazarle con fuerza – sino me llegas a ayudar no los acabo nunca – cerró los ojos por el jubilo y tranquilizada que sentía.

De nada pequeña... – musitó al oído pasándole las manos por la espalda abrazándola con fuerza.

Ambos se quedaron así abrazados durante un tiempo el cal no contaron, querían estar en esa posición el mayor tiempo posible, compartiendo el calor mutuamente, respirando el dulce aroma que tenía la persona a la cual estaban unida por sus brazos. Era un momento mágico, los rayos de la tarde entrabas por la ventana, llenando de luces la habitación, cálidos tonos amarillos anaranjados recorrían la habitación desde las cortinas al escritorio. No se dieron cuenta de que habían empezado a moverse al compás de una melodía que no existía, como si el viento fuese la música, y la brisa marcara el ritmo al que se movían.

Inuyasha... – susurró.

¿Sí? – contestó totalmente tranquilo.

¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos? – murmuró

- ¿La que siempre seremos amigos? – preguntó y ella asintió débilmente – claro que me acuerdo –sonrió dulcemente.

Movieron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo y en el mismo pararon en el mismo lugar, ahí abrazados, ambos se miraban como sino existiera nada, solamente ellos.

Inu... ¿qué era lo que pedías a cambio de ayudarme? – dijo como un susurro, más bien con la inocencia y carisma de una pequeña chica.

Uh... solamente un... – acercándose a la chica sonrojado – inocente... – Kagome lo miró con curiosidad y una sonrisita – beso... – musitó en el oído de la chica.

Kagome se sonrojó al escucharlo, no podía creer que Inuyasha le estuviera pidiendo eso... pero extrañamente no le asustó ni nada pareció, más bien, anhelaba que se lo dijera por alguna extraña razón que ella desconocía, pero en el fondo sabía cual era. El chico la miró a los ojos, ella seguía sonriendo y él también lo hizo, ellos aún permanecían abrazados en ese lugar, y sus corazones latían a cien por hora, aunque no parecieran nerviosos, en realidad si que lo estaban. Se fueron acercando poco a poco, y Kagome fue la primera en cerrar los ojos, en ese instante Inuyasha pudo notar lo hermosa que se había vuelto su amiga desde su infancia, la pequeña que conoció se había vuelto una adolescente muy bella, sus rojos labios carmesí, parecían llamándole para que los probara, un néctar de vida, el cual sería el primero en probarlo. El muchacho cerró los ojos y posó delicadamente sus labios sobre los de la chica, apenas un roce que hizo que se estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies. La joven al sentir sus labios sobre los de echa sintió un pequeño choque eléctrico, por su cuerpo, algo que no había sentido nunca.

Se quedaron en esa posición durante un tiempo indefinido, hasta que el momento mágico fue cortado por una juvenil voz.

¡Hermana estoy en casa! – se escuchó la risa de Sota que subía las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Inuyasha y Kagome se separaron inmediatamente ambos sonrojados hasta las orejas, aún mirándose a una distancia prudente. Sota entró en la habitación corriendo y se fijó en el muchacho y sonrió.

¡Inuyasha! – lo cogió de la mano – ven que te tengo que enseñar un juego que me compro mamá nuevo, te va a encantar – contentó entusiasmado, pero el joven le paró.

Lo siento Sota, pero yo ya me iba, no es así – miró a Kagome en busca de colaboración, ella asintió – otro día jugaré contigo, ahora me voy – miró a la chica por última vez y murmuró – hasta mañana.

Inuyasha salió casi corriendo de la casa Higuarashi. Sota se quedó un poco cortado por la actitud de el muchacho de los ojos ámbar.

- ¿Me he perdió algo? – preguntó confuso esperando respuesta de su hermana.

Pero esta solo atinó a cogerle por la camisa y sacarle del cuarto como si fuera un perro lo que dejó al pequeño algo confundido. Kagome se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la puerta cayendo de rodillas, no se acababa de creer, lo que había echo, ¡se había besado con su mejor amigo!. Bueno, mejor dicho, él le había besado a ella, pero se había dejado... y le había gustado. Posó su manos en la comisura de sus labios... aún estaba algo calientes, una pequeña risilla se le escapó.

Inuyasha...

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kykio permanecía sentada en un banco del parque, aquel sitio le traía, tanto buenos como malos recuerdos, la habían citado en ese lugar, y ni siquiera sabía como había ido, en verdad no tenía ni haber salido de su casa. Miró alrededor suya, un montón de niños jugando en los columpios y por las demás construcciones, una medio sonrisa le salió de los labios al recordar cuando jugaba en ese lugar, siempre hubo un grupo de niños a los cuales observaba de lejos, ella ya jugaba con sus amigas, pero nunca podía dejar de observarlos. Una sombra apareció a su lado y levantó la cabeza para luego fruncir el ceño levemente.

Me alegro de que hayas venido Kykio – contestó en joven de los ojos rubíes.

Lo contrario que estoy yo de verte Hanuki, para que me has citado aquí si se puede saber – comentó mientras se levantaba del banco.

He venido a proponerte una cosa, una especie de trato – sonrió maliciosamente.

¿Un trato, y que te hace pensar de que voy aceptar un trato contigo – respondió altaneramente.

Por que a lo mejor así... te puedes vengar de los Kimitaka – dijo mientras seguía sonriendo.

Kykio se quedó en estado se shock, nadie que ella conociera sabía que había sido amiga de Sesshomaru, nadie, y no entendía como él podía saberlo, aunque lo mejor sería disimular.

No se de que venganza me hablas, yo tengo todas mis cuentas saldadas – dándose la vuelta mientras se alejaba.

¿En serio no quieres vengarte? – pronunció en alto – no quieres vengarte de aquel que jugó contigo y te produjo dolor, por aquel que lloras algunas noches recordando tu pasado, por ese que te convirtió en lo que eres ahora, por el que borro la risa y la alegría de tu rostro... – musitó lo último si le afectara - ¿no quieres vengarte de Sesshomaru Kimitaka? – preguntó a la chica.

La joven estaba en shock, como podía saber él todo lo que había pasado, como había conseguido indagar tanto en su vida como para conseguir aquellos datos tan odiados de su pasado, que lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era deshacerse de ellos.

Si me quiero vengar es cosa mía Naraku, no te entrometas en esto – contestó fríamente.

¿Y si yo te adelantara eso, ¿y sí pudieras vengarte de él en menos de lo que imaginas? – comentó - ¿aceptarías entonces? – dijo lentamente.

Según las circunstancias, lo haría o no – escupió simplemente.

Si te ayudo a vengarte de él... ¿me ayudarías tu a mí? – minándola a los ojos.

A lo mejor te ayudaría... – pensó en voz alta.

Entonces ¿aceptas? – sonrió un poco.

Acepto, pero según mis condiciones – acercándose a él – y recuerda que esto solo es un trato por interés, nada más Hanuki, nada más – musitó.

" _**La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, para que aquellas personas que han sufrido solo humillaciones puedan redimirse y cobrar aquello que con tanto tiempo han ansiado, una venganza, ver sufrir a aquella persona, verla destruirse, hasta que se sienta como te has sentido después de lo que te hicieron. El dolor es humano, la venganza es humana, la muerte es humana, todas aquellas cosas, que son causar dolor se lo inventaron los humanos, por y para su beneficio, todos somos así aunque intentemos esconderlo. Y los cristianos también, igual que en un pasaje de la Biblia pone: Tu Dios es vengativo. Por eso la venganza es humana, por que nace del dolor de nosotros, un dolor que tarde o temprano, nos llevará a la destrucción..."**_

_**Continuará...**_

_Termine! Por fin, dios me ha ayudado, aunque ha quedado corto, algo es mejor que nada no? Quisiera agradecer, aunque no la conozco ni me lee, a Zetus, que gracias a que me ley su fics me dio la inspiración suficiente para poder terminar este fics después de casi un mes y medio sin dar 2 en 1. Bien lo primero de todo es que espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, n.n me costó mucho escribirlo y mi parte favorita si no es por molestar es la de Sesshomaru, adoro a ese tío. Y el beso? Muy soso no? es que como os lo digo... en ese momento Kimi estaba en babia como la mayoría de las veces y me quedé corta ù.u quien haya leído Ya nunca más por lo menos el primer capítulo sabe perfectamente que eso podía haber durado mucho más u.u pero por lo menos he actualizado! Eso ya para mi es más que un milagro, a mi otro fics solo le quedan 7 capítulos y se acaba ToT cuando lo termine os juro que lloro ;-;. Ahora no me lío más y os respondo como pueda a las reviews n.n._

_Bueno, con los que tengo en el msn seguramente ya se lo habré dicho, pero es que no me da tiempo a contestar a los reviews, así que se los agradezco a todos y ahora los voy a nombrar:_

_**Kitsune ; Shiory – Asuka ; Jorleen ; Belen ; Kaori Asamiya ; Sesshi23 ; Karina – chan ; Black Berries Fairy ; Natsumi – san ; Akisukis shadowcat ; Kagome – N ; Lara – chan ; Monik ; Kagome – anti – kykio ; Anto ; Sango2005**_

_Bueno quiero deciros que son las 22:11 de la noche y yo tengo un trancazo por el cual me están llorando los ojos y no puedo respirar, pero eme aquí escribiendo para terminar lo que empecé hace casi un mes y pico u.u. Espero actualizar más rápido de aquí en adelante, ya que como si me quitan los exámenes y lleguen las vacaciones podré empezar a escribir con tranquilidad._

_Dejadme lindas reviews n.n_

_**Próximo capítulo...**_

Mentiras y compromisos

Nos lo perdáis n.n!

_Se despide ASUMI - CHAN_


	8. Mentiras y compromisos

Milagro! Volví después de casi dos meses de ausencia indefinida actualicé, ojo este capitulo se lo dedico a mi quería Nee – chan Nuria que me la han operado mi niña T.T espero que te me pongas muy bien pronto. Este capítulo trata especialmente de Sango y se su enamoramiento... Ojo eh! No está enamorada de Miroku, pero esto abrirá los ojos a más de un ciego que anda por el mundo. Primero que nada, muchas gracias, me emocioné mucho al saber que sobrepasaba los 100 reviews en unos 7 capítulos, aunque dentro de poco en Ya nunca más llego a los 200, solo con 26 reviews en 4 capítulos, eso se conseguirá o por lo menos se intentará u.u. Sabed que he tardado por los exámenes, trabajos, conversaciones en el msn, culebrones y cotillones que tengo, una falta de imaginación increíble, aunque haya escrito un fics más, un lapsus que no me dejaba escribir otra cosa que no fuera eso u.u. No quiero que me llevéis a la horca y mucho menos a la quema de brujas, aunque lo sea y por el final del fics... puede que me lo merezca y también por el de mis otros fics, que lo dejo siempre en lo mejor y os ilusionáis... pero bueno, así soy yo xD.

**Disclainer: **Los personajes de este fics no me pertenecen, pero la historia es totalmente original mía, según el código 350 del código penal, será demandando aquel, que publique , plagie o comunique a alguien de su contenido o titular sin primero el permiso del autor, multado con 450 millones de pesetas, no se cuantos euros serán, y con cárcel de 3 años e inhabilitación especial de hasta 5 años u.u. Pero como todos tenéis permiso para hablar de mi fics, pues bueno, no me echéis mucha cuenta que la edad perjudica u.u.

- Hablando

"Pensando"

'POV de un personaje'

**(Como dije anteriormente trata de Miroku y Sango, un poco por el principio de los sentimientos de Inuyasha y Kagome, más abajo del trato de Naraku y Kykio y un poco de Ayame Kouga que casi ni se nota, por que la mayoría es de humor u.u)**

**Mentiras y compromisos**

Descansando plácidamente sobre el mullido cojín de suaves plumas, una hermosa joven de cabellos azabache dormitaba intentando coger el sueño, pero más que lo intentaba le era imposible, demasiadas cosas rondaban por su cabeza, tantas que ya ni siquiera se acordaba del porque de su malestar desde hacía casi una semana. Aquella chica de lindos ojos chocolates, la que siempre esbozaba una espléndida sonrisa en sus labios que siempre lograba tranquilizar a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, ella que nunca se veía triste y desanimada... pero desde hacía exactamente una semana, no se conseguía quitar ese suceso de la cabeza, lo intentaba, le daba vueltas, el ¿por qué? Buscaba. ¿Por qué él la había besado?. ¿Tal vez un juego?. ¿O en verdad sentía algo por ella?. No lo entendía, le daba miles de vueltas y no lo conseguía comprender... era tan sencillo y tan complejo... las horas de sueño amedrentaban, y disminuían su vitalidad, haciendo verla ausente y triste...

_- ¿Por qué? – se preguntó en voz alta sin poder evitar que sonara sufrimiento - ¿Por qué nada está claro? – musitó escondiendo su cabeza entre las mantas - ¿por qué me siento así...? – esa fue la última pregunta que hizo a la oscuridad en voz alta._

Sus párpados se fueron cerrando instintivamente, el sueño por fin se estaba apoderando de ella, después de tantas horas en vilo preguntándose cosas que seguramente no serían, sentimientos que nacían y que no entendía, podía sospechar de ellos, pero nada estaba claro, su mente era una laguna de confusiones que no tenían sentido, a lo mejor a la mañana siguiente vería las cosas de otro color, pero no ahora, no en ese momento. Al caer dormida, y sin darse cuenta, la luna iluminó su rostro, pues anteriormente las nubes la tapaban, esa hermosa Luna llena a la que muchos veneraban por ser la etapa más hermosa de aquel astro... plateada, ridiculizando a la oscuridad que había en esos momentos en su habitación, iluminando una gota salada que en esos momentos recorría su mejilla, perdiéndose entre las sábanas como ahora se volvía a perder la luz de la luna, pues la habían vuelto a tapar, entre aquella oscuridad...

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

En un cuarto de color pálido se encontraba el chico por el cual el corazón de Kagome estaba confundido. Tenía los ojos abiertos, como si no pudiera dormir, un insomnio poco común el él, ya que por las noches solía dormir muy bien, menos unas pocas de ellas en las que intranquilo y preocupado miraba por la ventana contemplando el cielo. Sus hermosas orbes de color ámbar brillaban especialmente reflejando el espléndido brillo de las estrellas, con un toque melancólico se tocaba los labios esbozando una sonrisa profunda, como si memorara el recuerdo más agradable de su vida, y así era. Observó la foto de la mesilla, le parecía tan lejano aquel momento... tanto que ni recordaba de por que se había puesto así, ahora todo era tan... extraño por decirlo de alguna manera.

_- Kagome... – susurró en apenas un leve suspiro que se escapó de sus labios – si supieras lo que me pasa ahora... – levantando la vista de la imagen unos instantes – si supieras que es lo que siento por ti... _

'_El beso de hace una semana... fue un impulso, deseaba tanto tiempo hacerlo... tanto ansiaba besarla, pero todo acabó sucediendo mal. No estaba previsto que pasara eso, bueno... en realidad nada lo estaba, pero no debí pedirle un beso, fue... demasiado creo. Al tenerla tan cerca mientras la abrazaba... sus ojos curiosos y alegres mirándome con felicidad, su cabello tan limpio y con ese aroma que tanto disfrutaba... perdí el control, aunque si ella no hubiera querido que la besara solo me tenía que decir que me detuviera, y yo lo habría hecho. Pero no me dijo nada, ni siquiera se resistió... no se que pensar... ¿sentirá ella lo mismo que yo?. Sinceramente lo dudo, Miroku me ha dicho que yo y Kagome empezamos a actuar raro, que nos ignoramos, cosa que es verdad, y me pregunta el porque de esa razón, ni siquiera yo lo se muy bien... pero en fin, no le he contado nada aunque confío en él.'_

"Hay cosas de las que no puedo hablar amigo" 

'Eso era lo que le había dicho, y dejó de preguntar, aunque aún sigue preocupado por mi, podrá ser un poco pervertido, pero es el mejor de mis amigos... Kouga es... como mi contrario, aunque ya nos llevamos mejor, gracias a dios, menos dolores de cabeza para las chicas. Kagome siempre me decía que no me pelease con él... que buenos tiempos aquellos...'

Se fijó de nuevo en la Luna que había vuelto a salir detrás de las nubes, a lo mejor si ella supiese lo que en verdad sentía se alejaría de él, y eso le atormentaba. Pero si ella sentía lo mismo y se lo decía a lo mejor... sería demasiado arriesgado hacer eso... Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos dando un profundo suspiro mientras se movía levemente intentando por enésima vez en la noche coger el sueño, el cual poco a poco se iba apoderando de él, ya que llegaban las tres de la mañana y tendría que madrugar. Así se quedó dormido, entre desilusiones y ansias de un futuro donde ella... era la protagonista.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Altas horas de la noche eran ya para que una adolescente de 16 años andara sola en la calle, recorriendo los oscuros callejones llenos de peligros para cualquier joven de su edad que pasara por allí. Pero esa chica no tenía miedo a los peligros de esos lugares, mucho tiempo había pasado desde que se acostumbró a esa oscuridad, a ser reflejada por la luz de las estrellas como única guía de vuelta a su hogar con su tío. Es noche hacía fresco, a pesar de estar en verano, la noche caía un pesado relente, húmedo que enfriaba el cuerpo, calándose en lo hondo. Ella llevaba unas botas de tacón altas con unas medias de color rojo oscuro, una falda corta de color azul índigo oculta tras un abrigo largo que con cada paso producta le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sus tacones sonaban como un estridente eco en el lugar, silencio en el vacío roto por ese ruido.

Sus cabellos oscuros sueltos le llegaban hasta la espalda, y sus ojos castaños emanaban un frío calador, pero en el fondo de ellos una leve llama de vida, como si deseara algo con todas sus fuerzas, llegar a algún lugar en concreto. Había estado en la 'Araña negra' hasta que habían cerrado, su tío estaba enfermo así que ella había tenido que ayudar a Kagura a cerrarlo. Esa mujer de ojos escarlata y cabello negro era como una consejera para ella, su mejor amiga se podría decir, era lo más parecido a eso que tenía. Siempre ayudándola mientras lo necesitaba, era muy buena mujer, pero con cierta tristeza en sus ojos que no podía dar la razón del porque así.

Llegó hasta el piso a paso lento pero seguro, mañana tenía escuela, y lo que más quería en esos momentos era tomar la cama y dormir lo suficiente. Abrió la puerta lentamente mientras oía unos cuantos ruidos en el salón, la casa no se parecía a la que recordaba la primera vez que vino a ese lugar, recogida, limpia y ventilada. Había convertido ese lugar en un hogar. La televisión estaba encendido y su tío tumbado en el sofá durmiendo, ella mostró una mueca entre aburrida y divertida, él se preocupaba por ella cuando tenía que ir a suplirle en el local. Lo movió levemente.

Tío... tío... – murmuró – despierta, ya estoy aquí – sonrío débilmente mientras el hombre empezaba a despertar.

Uhm... – parpadeó y se estiró dando un gran bostezo - ¿Kykio? – preguntó abriendo un ojo y mirándola – creí que tardarías más en llegar hoy – se frotó la mano en el ojo - ¿estas bien, no te ha pasado nada? – dijo algo preocupado.

No me ha pasado nada, nunca sucede nada – contestó tranquilamente – Kagura tenía que hacer algo mañana y nos fuimos temprano, dice que será mejor que te recuperes pronto, no quiere que yo trasnoche mucho – se sentó a su lado.

Yo tampoco – protestó - pero no es mi culpa si enfermo, sabes que no quiero que vayas en mi lugar, pero tu nunca me haces caso – apagó el aparato – ahora será mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana tienes que ir al colegio temprano – sonrió levemente.

Está bien – se levantó y se dirigió hasta su cuarto.

Y cómprate ropa que te abrigue más – gruñó en tono de reprimenda.

Estamos en verano – se asomó por el marco y rió divertida – y yo escojo mi ropa, si por ti fuera siempre iría como una monja – guiñó un ojo.

Mejor que con eso... – se fue ha su cuarto – hasta mañana Kykio – se despidió y cerró la puerta.

Ella rió débilmente, su tío siempre la hacía reír, no sabía si por ser su único familiar, o por tener unas cosas tan extrañas... o tal vez por las dos cosas. Su habitación pintada de azul marengo con algunos cuadros antiguos colgados por las paredes, mientras que a un lado de su cama una pequeña mesilla estaba colocada con sus libros de el instituto encima, las estanterías también tenían libros, de los cuales la mayoría le servían para unos cuantos trabajos, al parecer su tío estudió psicología médica en su juventud, pero se retiró por alguna razón que desconocía. Se tumbó sobre su cama y encendió una pequeña lámpara que tenía junto a ella, ese era su pequeño rincón de paz, aunque algo la angustiaba... no le gustaba mucho traicionar a las personas, pero esta vez... sería la excepción.

Solo un trato por interés... – musitó – según mis normas... según lo que yo dicte... pero seguir el plan de él – miró al techo – pero con tal de vengarme... todo suena bien – susurró – todo llegará a su momento...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Caminaba rápidamente por la calle, tenía que llegara tiempo a la clase, pero suponía que se había quedado dormido, pero era extraño, aunque su reloj marcara la hora el sol aún estaba muy bajo y poca gente se veía por la calle. No había ido a recoger a Kouga ya que supuso que se habría levantado antes que él, pero le resultaba extraño todo eso... Fue aminorando el paso y se tocó el lugar en el cual tenia su corazón, frágil pero fuerte, así era, respiró profundamente y se calmó poco a poco. Sus ojos azul marino no habían cambiado en todos los años que había crecido, aunque cada vez estaban más oscuros levemente, sus cabellos habían crecido un poco pero aún mantenía la gomita puesta en el pelo mientras lo sujetaba.

¿Seguro que son las siete y media de la mañana? – se preguntó a si mismo mientras desviaba su mirada de nuevo al cielo observando como ahora empezaban a salir los leves rayos de sol.

Lo malo de tener uniforme es que cuando llegaba verano el cuello apretaba, e incluso por las mañanas había que desabrocharse la camisa ya que era insoportable. Llegó hasta la cancela del colegio, ya estaba abierta, pero había algo extraño, ningún ruido, ningún alumno retrasado intentando llegar a clase como él, el instituto estaba completamente sumido en el aterrador silencio. Él, aunque no lo pareciera, venía de una familia de budistas que creían en los espíritus malignos y criaturas sorprendentes, pero el, aunque si creía, no hechaba mucha cuenta, pero unos escalofríos le entraron al recordar las historias sobre esos seres. Se tocó al corazón que le sonaba deprisa, sus ojos captaban unos pasos acercándose, no era de quienes tenían miedo, pero estaba más bien aterrorizado por el ambiente que le rodeaba como para ahora llevarse una sorpresa. Se escondió detrás de la cancela esperando no ser visto por aquella persona que se acercaba. Por los pasos cortos y lentos podía deducir claramente que se trataba de una mujer, el ¿quién? Ya era algo que no podía saber.

Cada vez se oían más cerca, sin ninguna prisa, como si el estado de silencio no le preocupara lo más mínimo, tarareaba una melodía silenciosa pero alegre. Miroku por eso supo que estaba acostumbrada a ese silencio y que la persona era alegre, por ahora, no iba mal, tantos años de su vida fijándose en las mujeres ahora por fin sus sentidos le ayudaban en algo. Cerró los ojos, por lo menos ya estaba algo más tranquilo y su corazón ya no iba tan deprisa, se había conseguido tranquilizar un poco, agudizó el oído todo lo que pudo, ya estaba casi al lado de la cancela. Por lo que había percibido, sería alguna alumna que habría venido al colegio pronto, pero... ¿para que tan pronto?. Alzó una ceja extrañado, ya averiguaría para que, no por nada tenía una lista con el nombre de cada chica del colegio, los tenía todos apuntados y casi memorizados, las que solían llegar más temprano según sus cuentas eran Aiko Mitzukihara y Ayumi Satsuyame. La primera era morena con ojos azules, y la segunda castaña con ojos marrones, las dos no tenían novio, y unas medidas de escándalo. Así que tenía que ser una de ellas.

La chica sin tomar cuenta de la presencia del chico pasó por delante de él tan rápido que ni siquiera el muchacho pudo fijarse en su cara por que se sobresaltó y casi se da un golpe en la cabeza. El joven en lo que se pudo fijar de ella, era que tenía el cabello de color marrón castaño, aunque con la oscuridad no sabría distinguir si era así o de otro color. Era largo, tanto como para tenerlo recogido en una cola baja y aún le quedara melena, así que tenía que ser Ayumi, pero entonces reconoció algo que aún desde lejos podría diferenciar a millas... una pequeña pulsera de plata colgaba de la mano de la chica que brillaba con los reflejos del sol... no podía ser... su voz se paró cuando, como si lo hubiera visto aunque la oscuridad lo tapaba, la chica se dio la vuelta con la mirada inocente como si buscara algo con la vista. Sus facciones joviales, sus ojos cafés y su piel bronceada ligeramente solo dejaban ver a un ser casi angelical para el chico sino fuera por las ropas de marinero verde que llevaba identificado como el uniforme de la escuela. Solo un nombre llegó a la cabeza del chico... el nombre de aquella persona...

Sango... – susurró, como si esperara que lo oyera pero temiendo por ello.

Ella forzó la vista, como intentando encontrar algo invisible a su alrededor pero sin conseguirlo. Se volvió a girar y continuó su camino hasta el instituto al mismo paso lento y seguro que anteriormente, meneando inocentemente las caderas con un vaivén ligero, inocentemente haciendo que le chico se concentrara detenidamente él. Si la chica supiera lo que ese joven estaba mirando en esos momentos tendría un golpe en la mejilla, o en su caso, el la cabeza. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, ¿esa era su mejor amiga, con la que había crecido de pequeño?. No, eso no podía ser, sonaba irreal, siempre se peleaban, pero o de broma, o por que había echo alguna de las suyas, pero en estos años de convivencia con ella, de charlas, de contarse secretos, de excursiones en las que más de una vez les había tocado de compañeros... nunca, pero nunca se había fijado en ella como mujer, como mejor amiga, como confidente, como compañera de trabajos y de apoyo cuando estaba mal... pero nunca como una de las demás chicas del colegio, se fijaba en ella como en Ayame y Kagome, como en su amiga, y no había notado lo que el tiempo había conseguido hacerle a esa joven que muchas veces vestía de chico y le golpeaba por hablar de cosas pervertidas o hacer cosas indebidas que divertían a ambos.

Sin darse cuenta, su amiga fue cambiando, desde aquella joven que le apoyó cuando descubrieron su problema de corazón hacía ya dos largos años, y había ayudado a recuperar su humor, llevándolo a sitios, impidiéndole cosas que podrían empeorar su salud, pero con tal de enfadarla un poco lo hacía, le gustaba cuando la hacía enfadar, le recordaba mucho cuando eran niños. Pero ahora... al verla de esa forma... su cara inocente, sus cabellos medio recogido, su piel siendo levemente alumbrada por la naciente luz del sol, su mirada penetrante hasta el lugar donde se encontraba, pero sin embargo misteriosa, ese movimiento de caderas, tan inocente y tan provocador... realmente no los había notado, tal vez por que siempre había estado junto a ella, y nunca en mucho tiempo se habían separado, seguramente que si hubiera estado menos tiempo con ella si que se abría dado cuenta de lo que le había pasado. La pulsera que llevaba, era una esclava de plata que le había regalado él por su cumpleaños con su nombre y su fecha de nacimiento, le pareció un lindo detalle, por que sabía de gusto de chicas, pero los de Sango eran extraños, así que optó por eso y acertó.

La joven entró al instituto sin notar como Miroku la seguía cautelosamente desde mejor, ellos dos eran los únicos en aquel recinto. Él ya no estaba preocupado por la hora, sino adonde iba su amiga, ya que no era normal que llegara tan temprano y menos si Ayame no la acompañaba que siempre lo hacía. Ella subió las escaleras pasando su mano por la barandilla para sujetarse, pero como si su tacto le resultara extraño, estaba confundido por las acciones de la chica, movía sus dedos lentamente, al parecer tocaba algo invisible suavemente. Terminó llegando al piso de arriba y se dirigió a una de las aulas de la derecha, las cuales pertenecían a los de primero, era extraño, en esa parte no había nada interesante. La siguió hasta que ingresó en una de las clases del final del pasillo, leyó el cartel que ponía en la puerta, 'Sala de música'. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Que el supiera no tocaba ningún instrumento... ¿Oh sí?. La curiosidad le podía, menos mal que la clase era grande y tenía dos puertas por las que entrar, la del fondo sería más prudente, si entraba por la misma que ella seguro que lo vería. Entró sigilosamente en el final de la clase, esperando no ser visto por ella, se sentó en el último banco de la última fila, apoyando en las estanterías intentando confundirse con el lugar. Sango estaba sentada en el lugar del piano, como mirando insegura si tocar o no, buscaba algo en su mochila hasta que puso en el apoyo de la partitura una de ella y se colocó para tocar.

Miroku la miraba curiosos, ¿desde cuando sabía ella tocar el piano?. No pensó en más preguntas ya que una música empezó a sonar desde el principio de la clase... una melodía... la misma que había escuchado tararear antes, aunque de sus labios salía alegre... pero... desde ese instrumento salía como un lamento triste... La canción sino se equivocaba era el 'Claro de Luna' aunque no recordaba el autor de ella. Pero... la tocaba tan bien, como si la hubiera practicado mucho en este último tiempo, era la primera vez que la veía tan concentrada en algo... sus ojos cerrados mientras seguía el compás de la música con el pie suavemente dando los compases de estrada a las notas... y con el otro posando sin mucha fuerza el otro en el pedal alargando más las notas, estirando esa melodía tan hermosa y tan triste... ¿Cómo podía no saber que ha Sango le gustaba tanto el piano?. ¿Es que en estos años no se habían hablado bastante, no se contaban tantos secretos como antes?. Eso asustaba un poco, creer que conoces a una persona, pero luego saber que es totalmente diferente a como la mantienes en la memoria... verla tan tranquila... tan hermosa... una imagen tan pacífica de ella tocando ese soneto... Terminó de tocar la pieza y soltó un gran suspiro y después una triste sonrisa, como si recordara algo por lo cual estuviera mal... a Miroku no le gustó esa expresión en su rostro.

Por que si la vida pasa sin desliz... – musitó el estribillo de esa canción – en ella, no puedo ser feliz... – bajó la mirada – y en tus ojos, lo veo, lo veo... es así... – su voz sonaba triste y ausente, pero hermosa a la vez... nunca se había fijado en eso tampoco – mi tristeza... tú felicidad... mis palabras... escondidas están... – levantó la vista y cogió la partitura guardándola – en mi voz... en mi voz... escondidas en ella estarán... – parecía más un lamento que una estrofa.

La chica de repente paró y arrugó la partitura fuertemente cerrando los ojos, a él le preocupó eso, así que a paso lento y sin hacer ruido se fue acercando a ella, esperando no ser notado hasta que ya no pudiera escapar de él, o por si lo intentaba al menos. Escuchó un leve sollozo de parte de la chica, lo cual le preocupó bastante, no le gustaba que llorara, mentía, no le gustaba que las mujeres lloraran, pero ella en concreto. Volvió a escuchar su tenue voz, esta vez reprimiendo un sollozo.

¿Por qué?. Yo preguntó a mi vida... ¿por qué? Mi sueño así... – paró respirando profundamente, aún sin notar que el chico estaba a escasos pasos de ella - ¿por qué el sueño pesadilla será?.¿por qué la tristeza en espíritu está? – se dio la vuelta con los ojos cerrados inspirando fuertemente.

¿Por qué cantas cosas tan tristes? – preguntó ya frente a ella sorprendiéndola haciendo que ella se sobresaltara y abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Mi... ¿Miroku? – parpadeó - ¿qué... que haces aquí? – contestó extrañada - ¿cómo me has encontrado? – algo confundida.

Te seguí cuando entraste, no sabía que tocabas el piano, el soneto que has tocado es muy difícil, me has sorprendido – sonrió levemente – dime... ¿por qué llorabas mientras cantabas la canción, estas triste por algo? – se acercó a ella.

¿Cómo que... lloraba? – se paralizó un momento – es que... la canción es muy triste, y siempre que la canto me pongo algo melancólica la verdad – bajando la cabeza – se llama "¿Por qué?" Me recuerda mucho... a varias cosas y me pongo sentimental – sonrió débilmente – pero ya estoy mejor, ¿ves?.

No mientas – frunció levemente el ceño – estabas triste antes de cantarla, te he visto desde el principio – le tocó la mejilla – sabes que puedes confiar en mi, vamos, ¿somos amigos, no? – aunque no lo pareció a Miroku le costó mucho decir esas palabras.

La chica se puso nerviosa... no le miró a la cara y estaba algo sonrojada, no sabía si decirle lo que pasaba o quedarse callada, era su amigo si... pero... no sabía... Pero él debía saberlo, por lo menos él si... podía confiar en él. Le miró con los ojos cristalinos, no sabía si llorar o no, verlo ahí, preocupado por ella... tan surrealista, siempre era al revés, entrecerró los ojos mientras el muchacho la observaba preocupado.

Me he enamorado... – musitó en un tono tan débil que a Miroku le costó escucharlo.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron por la sorpresa, notó como un balde de agua fría le caía encima, aunque no supo muy bien el porque. Miroku la miró extrañado y con una mueca distorsionada en su rostro, no entendía el por que de eso, sería porque se esperaba todo menos eso... pero esa confesión no lo era. Sango se había enamorado... Su amiga se había enamorado... ella... ¿quién podría ser?. Tenía una curiosidad inasible, pero calló y colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica, la cual le miró y sonrió.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

El sol ya se alzaba alto, era mediodía, pudiera ser las doce y algo de la tarde. Los jóvenes del instituto que estaban en su hora libre, hablando o jugando a algún deporte, ya hacía un tiempo que habían comido. Una chica de mirada verdosa y cabellos pelirrojos se encontraba jugando al balón prisionero junto a un par de compañeras de clase, ni Kagome, ni Sango tenían el humor para juegos, así que decidió ir sola, era buena en deportes, aparte de ciencias y geografía era su favorita. Esquivó una pelota mientras intentaba cogerla, su ropa de deporte aunque era cómoda y la dejaba moverse, no era lo mejor que tenía para jugar, si pudiera traerse la otra eso ya sería otra cosa. No comprendía a sus amigas, con suspiros de enamorada y melancólicas, no se lo querían decir, pero sabía muy bien que pasaba, aunque claro, ella siempre era la última en enterarse de todo.

¡Cuidado Ayame! – escuchó un grito de su compañera intentándola avisar que una pelota de fútbol se dirigía directamente hacia ella.

Levantó la pierna consiguiendo desviar el balón hacia otro lugar pero perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo a la graba torciéndose al caer el tobillo. A primera vista no parecía nada, pero al intentar levantarse notó un punzante dolor en el tobillo izquierdo.

Lo siento – se acercó un chico pidiendo disculpas sin fijarse mucho en la chica – perdón tiré el balón para donde no debía y... pues eso... – se arrascó la cabeza.

Ella reconoció la voz, si pudiera ponerse de pie, le daba un capón en la cabeza, pero como no era el caso lo mejor sería mantener el pico cerrado no fuera a ser que lo matase de un golpe.

Lo que tu digas – se cruzó de brazos – ahora, mi queridísimo amigo Kouga, me acompañas a la enfermería – dijo con voz autoritaria.

¿Ayame? – levantó la vista - ¿no me digas que te he dado a ti? – palideciendo levemente.

¿Hay alguien más en el suelo aparte de yo?. ¿No verdad? – sarcásticamente – ayúdame a levantarme, ¡ahora! –ordenó.

El muchacho tragó en seco y la ayudo a levantarse apoyándose en uno de sus hombros, al parecer se hacía torcido el tobillo izquierdo. Si se recuperaba rápidamente lo más posible es que no le hablara en tres días, y aunque fue un accidente confundirla también era cosa absurda, por que era para matarle, o según el credo de ella así era. Llegaron al pasillo central, el cual iba derecho a la enfermería a paso lento, ya que la inminente cojera que sufría la chica no dejaba ir muy rápido.

O... oye Ayame... – comentó con algo de timidez – de verdad... que no quería darte con el balón, a sido solo un accidente.

Por culpa de eso me he hecho un esguince, no creo que lo olvide muy fácilmente lobo – levantó la cabeza.

¡Ahora no te pongas a decirme como Inuyasha! – levantó la voz un poco – yo no quise, fue casualidad después de todo – se encogió de hombros.

Si, ya casualidad, lo que tu digas – agachó la cabeza - ¿soy tan común para que no me reconozcas? – preguntó en un susurro.

¿Qué? – contestó desconcertado - no entiendo la pregunta – parpadeó.

Nada, no hace falta – apoyándose en la puerta – vamos a entrar ya – llamó a la puerta levemente.

Seguro que la vieja me hecha de menos – sonrió y recibió un pequeño golpe por parte de Ayame.

No le digas así a Kaede, si no vienes a la enfermería tan a menudo significa que peleas menos, pero la inmadurez del cerebro no se quita tan pronto – negó con la cabeza.

Abrió la puerta observando el interior de la enfermería donde sentada en su mesilla se encontraba Kaede, al parecer sorprendida por la llegada de ambos jóvenes. Entraron despacio por que la chica no caminaba muy deprisa y él no la forzaba no fuese a ser que la dañara más.

Hola chicos, al parece te has hecho daño en el pie verdad, ¿Ayame? – la examinó con la vista - ¿qué te ha pasado?.

Pues verás, el que tengo al lado, como es tan 'delicado' – se notaba el sarcasmo en la palabra clarísima – chutó un balón que se dirigía a mi, levante el pie para evitarlo, perdí el equilibrio y me caí torciéndome el tobillo creo... – mirando fijamente a Kouga.

¡Fue un accidente!. ¿Cuántas veces lo tendré que repetir? – poniendo una mueca - ¿te lo tengo que decir más veces? Lo siento, no fue mi intención, ¿contenta? – la dejó sentada.

No hasta que me lo pidas de corazón – cruzó los brazos.

Calmaos, me recordáis a Kagome e Inuyasha, vinieron aquí hace poco, creo que vosotros tuvisteis la mayoría de la culpa – alzando una ceja.

Si – apoyó el pie en un pequeño taburete – les obligamos literalmente, Inuyasha andaba preocupado por ella, y nosotros solo le dimos un 'pequeño' empujoncito – sonrió levemente – pero... desde hace un tiempo se ignoran, y actúan raro...

¿Actúan raro, y se ignoran? – preguntó la anciana mientras tocaba el pie de la muchacha y ella suprimía un leve grito por un largo suspiro – eso es muy raro en ellos, siempre andaban juntos, y normales, ¿sabéis que les pasa? – la chica negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio - ¿tú que crees Kouga?.

No lo sé, pero conociendo a Inuyasha... seguramente cometió alguna estupidez de la que se avergüenza delante de ella y Kagome le evita por que sabe que se siente mal, o al contrario, aunque lo dudo mucho – tocándose el mentón - a este par no hay quien lo entienda, por lo menos Sango si tiene razones para pegar e ignorar a Miroku y el por su enfermedad y su propósito de conseguir todos los datos de cada chica del colegio – se encogió de hombros.

Ya veo... – tocando de nuevo el pie – pues tenía razón Ayame, tienes un esguince, será mejor que te lo vende y llame a tus padres para que vengan por ti, lo mejor será que vuelvas a tu casa y vayas a tu médico, yo lo único que te puedo hacer es vendártelo – buscó unas vendas mientras de fondo se escuchaba en timbre del recreo.

Será mejor que me vaya, yo tengo clase ahora, si mandan tarea te traigo los deberes esta tarde – salió casi corriendo de la enfermería mientras Ayame suspiraba resignada.

"Estos hombres... nunca cambiarán" – pensó resignada mientras se tumbaba en la cama y cerraba los ojos, preguntándose el porque de sus amigos y la extraña actitud, Inuyasha distante, Kagome triste, Sango deprimida y Miroku sin intención de marcar los números de teléfono de una chica... bueno también estaba Kouga, pero ese siempre era igual.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hanuki andaba deambulante, el timbre de salida había sonado hacía casi un cuarto de hora, aún en los pasillos se veían estudiantes que estaban esperando a amigos, maestros que regresaban de nuevo a sus casas, delegados que volvían de la junta de cada semana y que ya se iban. Pronto el colegio se quedaría vacío como si nadie estuviera en él, pero no iba a ser así, no esta vez por lo menos. Su plan llegaría si... gracias a la información que había recogido de Kykio le ayudaría a él y a ella. Su estrategia era perfecta, sabía que el hermano de Inuyasha se había mudado a esa ciudad hacía unos meses, y que visitaba a su familia cada fin de semana que podía, así que si Kykio quería vengarse de él, lo tenía fácil, aunque lo suyo ya era un poco más complicado. Desde hacía tiempo tenía cierta obsesión por aquella chica, la que tanto se parecía a Kykio, pero que a la vez eran tan diferentes... Kagome Higuarashi, ese era su nombre.

Kagome... – se apoyó por una de las ventanas de el pasillo, y como si fuera por arte de magia la vio allí abajo, esperando a su amiga Sango, con una media sonrisa distraída y algo de tristeza en sus ojos, algo no muy común en ella.

Le había preocupado un poco su cambio de expresión, desde la lejanía la observaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta, siempre rodeada de amigos, pero sobre todo, con su 'mejor amigo', Inuyasha Kimitaka, lo repelía... pudiese ser por que siempre estaba con esa chica sonriente y siempre la hacía feliz, en parte era eso, tenía envidia de que siempre estuviera a su lado, pero ahora todo había cambiado, ya no se las pasaba con el guapito de clase, ni siquiera con sus amigas, algo la preocupaba, y el aprovecharía esa oportunidad, que gracias a Kykio, resultaría todo magnifico.

Pronto muy pronto... – murmuró a las sombras del pasillo mientras se dirigía a una de las aulas que ya estaban vacías esperando a su 'compañera'.

No tardó en escuchar los lentos pero rápidos pasos femeninos de aquella a la que esperaba. Sus labios se curvaron poniendo una media sonrisa irónica, cuanto tiempo estuvo obsesionado con ella, y aún lo estaba, no había la menor duda, pero en estos momentos tenía planes más importantes para la chica que eso. Era verdad que su frialdad y belleza más de una vez le había embriagado, pero intentaría, por una de las pocas veces que su fuerza de voluntad afloraba, no sucumbir ante esa obsesión.

Entró cerrando la puerta contra sí apresuradamente, no quería que lo vieran con él, no quería saber de él, pero era imposible, ya que el trato estaba a flote y ella era la que se había comprometido a cumplirlo, solo para que ese sufriera tanto como le paso a ella por su culpa. Naraku la había citado para contarle sus planes en ese lugar, y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad ya que la tenía a la palma de la mano. Se acercó a él y hizo un leve gesto de saludo con la cabeza para luego sentarse en la mesa de un pupitre.

Buenas tardes Kykio – saludó en voz alta – sabía que vendrías, aunque has tardado un poco – se fijó en ella – bueno, no importa, vayamos al grano.

Mejor – se cruzó de piernas - ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga? – alzó una ceja.

Que enamores Inuyasha Kimitaka – sonrió perversamente – no creo que sea difícil para ti.

¿Para que quieres que lo enamore? – contestó secamente - ¿de que me servirá eso a mi, eh? – se bajó del pupitre.

Te servirá, ya verás que te servirá... – dijo suspicazmente - yo tengo mis motivos personales.

¿Cómo cuales? Si vamos a trabajar juntos tendré que saberlos – asintió con

Como los que a ti no te importan, Kykio – comentó con tono lúgubre – solo hazlo, y conseguirás tu venganza, pero debes tener paciencia, no creo que lo consigas en un solo día – rió.

No te preocupes, sabré esperar – se alejó a la puerta – Ya me dirás quien es ella luego, o ya lo averiguaré yo – pronunció entre amenaza y curiosidad.

No hace falta, es tu viva imagen – la miró, ya sabiendo que lo descubriría – solo por algunas cualidades de la personalidad, sino fuera por eso, diría que sois gemelas.

¿Kagome Higuarashi? – sonrío maliciosamente - ¿por eso quieres que enamore a Kimitaka?. ¿para conseguirla, no? – giró la cabeza – no se que tiene que ver esto con lo mío, pero si me fallas Hanuki, ten por seguro que la pasaras muy mal.

Lo tengo en cuenta Kykio – sin inmutarse – adiós.

Adiós – cerró la puerta tras de sí.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sango caminaba aprisa a través de las calles, llegaba tarde y no podía llegar tan tarde siempre. Giró a la izquierda mientras cruzaba un semáforo en amarillo, no podía retrasarse, solo le había dado tiempo a cambiarse de ropa y a comer. Llevaba un vaquero ceñido una camisa de manga corta azul claro y una chaqueta sin mangas. La casa ya estaba cerca. Abrió la puerta, siempre estaba medio encajada a esa hora, sonrió y subió las escaleras rápidamente llegando a la verdadera puerta de la casa. Llamó suavemente mientras agarraba su maleta con fuerza. A los pocos segundos, un joven abrió la puerta, no tendría más de 25 años, cabello castaño claro y unos hermosos ojos verdes se escondían tras un par de gafas cuadriculadas.

Buenas tardes Sango – la saludo cortésmente dejándola pasar.

Buenas tardes profesor – sonrió levemente y un tanto sonrojada.

**Continuará...**

¿Soy mala o.o? no que va n.n solo me gusta dejaros con la intriga xD. Bien, dejándome de bromas ToT conseguí acabar el capítulo y con una amenaza de muerte antes de terminarlo xD ¿a que soy un tanto suicida por como os dejo los capítulos?. Si ya me lo dicen a mi, tus tas muy mal de la cabeza :P pero a mi como que me da igual, con tal de que el capítulo me haya quedado más o menos en condiciones, que fijo tenga amenazas de muerte y que mezcle de todo un poco, como que mejor n.n. No me da tiempo a contestar a los reviews :( me da lastima, pero llevo casi un mes sin actualizar, así que... bueno vale T.T llevo casi 2 meses sin tocar el fics, pero... ¿qué queréis que le haga? Si no viene la inspiración pues no viene, y como ya he dicho, tengo ya 9 fics en lista de espera 5 para actualizar y 4 One short, os preguntaréis que para que me complico la vida, pues muy sencillo, ni siquiera yo misma se la respuesta n.nUU así que fijaos u.u. Después de esta actualización viene Vidas Adolescentes de Harry Potter y mi fics estrella Ya nunca más xD jo ;-; que poco queda para que terminé, ese día llorare ToT.

Bueno, mis muy queridas lectoras, como veo que es muy tarde, aunque sea mentira y que si contesto los reviews, esto no lo voy a actualizar, pues como llevo haciendo 3 capítulos de mis fics a agradecérselos a todos por que sois las mejores T.T sin vosotras no habría llegado hasta los 113 reviews que tengo, así que unos saludos muy fuertes y muy especiales para:

**Kaori Asamiya ; Lara – chan ; Belen n.n ; Anoded ; Karina Ishida ; Kagome – N ; Janett ; Anapana111 ; Natsumi – san ; Lunatt Black ; Sesshi23 ; Black Berries Fairy ; Akisukis shadowcat ; Uni – san ; Kagome Miki – Yumi.**

Espero que les haya gustado muchísimo el capitulo que no me querráis matar por saber quien es ese tipo, pista, el profesor de piano, pero quien es, eso ya lo sabrán mis queridas amigas un pelín más adelante, como todas, incluidas las que están en el msn que hasta que no suba el capítulo no sabrán quien es, aviso es un personaje inventado, puede que os guste o que no, aunque si pusiera a... no importa n.nUU espero que hayáis disfrutado, nos vemos ;).

**Próximo capítulos**

**Confesiones y un pasado diferente**

**Nos lo perdáis n.n!**

Se despide ASUMI – CHAN.


	9. Confesiones y un pasado diferente

Bueno amigas n.n de nuevo la loca de Asumi a la carga de su fics, no se como está... bueno si lo se xD espero realmente que os guste, por que como sabéis siempre lo escribo con mucho cariño, aunque a veces tarde realmente más de la cuenta -.- lo reconozco, pero solo ha sido un mes y pocos días n.nUU no mucho no?. Sinceramente siempre dejo los finales más capullos que puedo, en el buen sentido de la palabra... por que lo pongo o en lo más interesante o en la más triste, cosa que seguramente congenia conmigo mucho... Ya que muchas veces os lo he dejado así, pero como soy una niña tan buen n.n pues por mi cara bonita y por las lectoras que quieren saber como acaba este fics no me pueden matar ni dejar incapacitada de piernas o brazos por que sino no escribiría n.n. Bien por favor, no me matéis, sino ateneos a las consecuencias ¬¬ os quedáis sin Sentimientos que Nacen y Ya nunca más, y así no sabréis el final, y casi termino mi primer fics ToT que emoción voy a llorar os lo juro ;.; cuando acabe veréis que el Océano Atlántico sube un 10 por ciento por mis lágrimas T.T.

**Disclainer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, solo los he tomado prestado para hacer un Universo Alterado sacado de mi cabecita para hacer disfrutar a la gente que se molesta en leer este fics y que a veces me amenaza, ríe, llora, se emociona y otras tantas cosas por este fics. Muchísimas gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia, no lo merezco, las próximas actualizaciones serán, Vidas adolescentes y Yugioh Tv ;) espero con ansias que os lo leáis.

Hablando

"Pensando"

.-.-.-.-.-.- Inicio/Final de Flash Back

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' Cambio de escena

**(Este capítulo se desarrolla a continuación del anterior, no me salto ninguna parte, aunque el tiempo no es mi mayor fuerte, pero bueno...)**

**Confesiones y un pasado diferente**

Un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas teñidas por ese carmín mientras ese par de ojos verdes la miraban atentamente sonriendo jovialmente mientras la invitaba caballerosamente a su casa. Su nombre Mamoru Himaiko, profesor de piano de 25 años, trabajando como maestro particular para costearse la academia de música en la cual estaba, su piso no muy grande pero un cuarto donde había un piano de cola donde se podía ver un pequeño jardín que tenía los vecinos, ese lugar era tranquilo... irradiaba una paz, que ahora mismo la joven que estaba ahí de pie sentiría, sino estuviera demasiado atenta en su profesor. Llevaba casi seis meses acudiendo a esas clases, ninguno de sus amigo lo sabía, bueno, Miroku ahora sí se lo tenía que contar, nunca había habido secretos entre ellos. Al principio ni siquiera sabía leer las partituras, pero gracias a la paciencia de su profesor y calma, fue aprendiendo, sin ninguna prisa.

Y ella como joven de dieciséis años que era, se había enamorado como una colegiada, un afecto tan extraño para ella que le había obligado a comportarse extraña, no con él, sino con todo el mundo que estaba a su alrededor, sus amigos, su familia, muchos cambios inducidos en muy poco tiempo. Entró en la habitación y se sentó en el piano buscando sus partituras en su macuto mientras su maestro traía un vaso de refresco y un libro. Se sentó al lado de la cama y dejó el vaso de agua en la mesilla de noche mientras se limpiaba las gafas tranquilamente mientras ella se arreglaba y se tranquilizaba un poco. Su respiración era pausada y casi tranquila, pero siempre ese aroma a canela la traumaba.

_- Puedes empezar ya Sango – contestó con voz lenta y varonil – solo tenemos dos horas, y hoy quiero que intentes tocar una pieza nueva – la miró unos instantes – pero antes... – sonrió - ¿podrías tocar de nuevo claro de Luna? Ya sabes que es de las mejores que te sale, y mi favorita – se puso las gafas. _

_- Por supuesto profesor – en un tono un poco coqueto que ni siquiera ella sabía como le había salido._

Se concentró olvidándose de lo que estaba a su alrededor, solo era ella y sus manos coordinadamente, y entonces... comenzó. Una perfecta danza de sonidos entrelazados entre si empezaron a salir de ese instrumento. Sus manos surcaban ese mar de teclas blancas y negras coordinando las colcheas, fusas, semifusas, bemoles, sostenidos... parecía que esa canción le salía del alma, de su interior, pero una música tan triste y melodiosa no podía concordar con era hermosa y juvenil chica. La primera partitura que había querido tocar... la primera vez que tocó un piano fue con esa misma canción, para una principiante sería demasiado difícil... ella a los pocos meses sabía tocar perfectamente esa partitura sin necesidad de tenerla, estaba memorizada, aunque por manía, siempre la acababa poniendo. El Réquiem termino en una nota grave resonado infinitamente en la habitación dejando que la chica suspirara un poco y se diera la vuelta sonriente para ver a su maestro.

_- Muy bien Sango – se levantó y se sentó a su lado – ahora te voy a enseñar la del Cascanueces, es muy hermosa y difícil, dicen que cuando la compusieron, se formó un gran silencio, como si hubiera pasado un ángel, ojala ese momento se volviera a repetir algún día... – sonrió melancólicamente._

_- Seguro que ocurrirá maestro – mirándolo – no se preocupe, usted enséñemela y conseguiré que eso ocurra – sonrió._

Suspiró paciente y siguió explicándole como se hacían esos breves cortes que tenía la nueva canción. Ella era de las que aprendía deprisa y que ahora tenía una meta en la vida, llegar a ser pianista o en su defecto maestra de piano, le costaría mucho, pero llegaría a cumplir su sueño. En esos momentos no recordaba una promesa que hizo hace muchos años... una promesa que le obligaba a estar al lado de un joven de ojos azul marino hasta el momento en el que se curara... ahora eso no era importante... sus recuerdos parados y ese momento casi olvidado... cuando un chico de cinco años con linda sonrisa tierna, mirada oji azul y cabello castaño oscuro le pedía que se quedara a su lado... hasta el día en que fueran separados.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sus ojos ámbares se fijaban en las personas que pasaban por la calle, el taxi estaba parado y él inusualmente en medio de un atasco, que ironía, tenía prisa y había un atasco. Sonrió irónicamente a su pesar, hoy iría a visitar a su familia... Su madre seguramente se alegraría, su padre estaría trabajando, y su hermano estaba casi al cien por cien seguro que pasaría de él, no tenían mucho afecto fraternal, aunque se toleraban bastante, el tampoco había sido un hermano mayor ejemplar, siempre fijo en sus expectativas sin mirar por los demás... aunque... ahora que recordaba... por una persona si que había velado... se había preocupado, pero... las cosas no salieron bien, y para que ella no sufriera... aunque le hizo tanto daño que luego ya no era la misma... un cambio radical, tal y como le dijo... pero... Abrió sus ojos y un deje de tristeza apareció en ellos, él tampoco quería que ella se convirtiera en alguien sin sentimientos...

_- Kykio... – susurró – ya no se puede ir al pasado Sesshomaru – se dijo a si mismo – ella nunca sabrá el por que de lo que hice, y... – miró por la ventanilla rememorando recuerdos que se remontaban al pasado... a dos años antes de todo – creo... que es mejor que siga así..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Le había llegado una carta, una beca para una Universidad de Estados Unidos, no por algo era el mejor de su año, iría a una de las mejores universidades de derecho y podría conseguir una buena carrera. Aunque no lo demostraba estaba alegre, sus padres estaban muy contentos y su hermano, como siempre, estaría en casa de su amiga... como se llamaba... Ah si, Kagome Higuarashi, no la conocía muy bien, y mucho tiempo sin verla, solo recordaba una larga melena azabache cara de no romper un plato y ojos marrones, o por lo menos eso creía, la verdad es que no se había fijado mucho. Hacía mucho tiempo que tenía una amiga, debía tener... la edad de su hermano, aquella chica que salvó del coche que leía Hamlet, era simpática y siempre abierta, nunca se callaba... chiquilla parlanchina..._

_Hoy iría a decirle que se iba, no sabía como le sentaría, a lo mejor la llamaba algún día, era muy reconfortable estar con ella, pero no todo es perfecto¿no es así?. Al llegar a su casa y verla vacía no supo donde se habría metido, siempre estaba o en clases o en su casa... eso era realmente extraño. Un vecino le dijo que estaban en el hospital, pues al parecer sus padres habían tenido un accidente de tráfico y estaban graves. Él fue caminando a prisa hasta el hospital, pero una lluvia le cogió por el camino y se refugió debajo de un árbol, cuando amainara un poco la lluvia iría a verla... Si de verdad sus padres estaban graves... y no salían de esta... ella se quedaría sola, él por lo menos no conocía a otra familia que no fueran ellos... Huérfana con 14 años... y él, según ella su mejor amigo, se iba a ir para dejarla sin nadie en quien apoyarse... realmente, sería mucho para ella. _

_De improvisto la vio llegar... estaba mojada, se sentó en un banco y empezó a oír sollozos... él tenía 19 años, y aún nunca había llorado, no se había muerto ningún familiar apreciado, era muy extraño ver llorar a una de las personas a las que aprecias y no poder hacer nada para poder evitar su sufrimiento... Sus palabras que volaban al viento, fueron captadas por él que respondió... Filosofía, no por algo era una de las que mejor se le había dado, ella le conocía demasiado bien así que soltó una carcajada carente de alegría y habló con una amargura casi susurrando las palabras. Él no aguantaba a una mujer llorar, era una cosa que iba contra sus fuerzas... suspiró ineludiblemente y se acercó a ella mientras se mojaba levemente pues aún le árbol cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo. No quería que ella sufriera, pero no sabía como consolarla, era ridícula la situación su mejor amiga lloraba y él no hacía nada._

_Se sentó en la banca empapándose la ropa, cosa que no le importaba, al hablar su voz sonaba fría y sin sentimiento, siempre era así, aunque extrañamente la voz de su amiga sonaba rencorosa, no entendía porque. Sin saber como... un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza y empezó a hablar, ahora lo había comprobado al verla llorar... seguramente era huérfana y tendría que ir con otra familia como un papel de cambio, exactamente sus palabras fueron las de sus pensamientos, por el cual recibió una bofetada de la cuál sabía que tenía bien merecida, sus palabras habían sonado tan crueles, tan... desinteresadas, tan irónicas... Sabía que había echo mal, así que rápidamente se disculpó, cosa que sorprendió hasta el mismo... Nunca lo había echo, a nadie que no fuera de su familia o con una sólida referencia, no se había nunca disculpado por herir los sentimientos de la chica... era muy sensible... muy ingenua... muy inocente, y si se quedaba sola... llevaría una dura vida, y no sería la misma, si le decía que se iba estaría peor... pero y si... ¿y si lo odiara hasta el punto de no querer volver a verle?... Sería una separación... más rápida... igual de dolorosa... pero con la ventaja de que no tendría que echarle de menos..._

_Entonces, tomó una decisión de la cual, meses después, se arrepentiría de la mitad de sus palabras. Su tono frío se tornó helador, sus pupilas se dilataron un poco, agarró a la chica de la mano sabiendo que la estaba dañando a posta y le dijo las últimas advertencias que recibiría de él, las cosas que tenía que hacer, para vivir e intentar rehacer su vida, solo así podría hacerlo, ella utilizaba su cálida voz pidiendo que la soltara y así hizo rudamente, provocando que casi cayera... era lo mejor para todos cerró los ojos y empezó a caminar después de decir que todo era un juego, un cruel juego del destino, claro estaba, sin ser visto rió irónicamente, cosa que a lo mejor ella interpretó como concreto. Sus palabras de tristeza, odio y rencor crecían cada vez más con la intensidad suficiente como para dañar los oídos de Sesshomaru, un deje de sarcasmo salió por su boca diciéndole que él tampoco la quería volver a ver, ni siquiera que se acercase a ella, burda mentira que le iba a cobrar más de una._

_Al día siguiente ya tenía sus cosas recogidas, su cuarto sin ningún objeto suyo. Seguramente la habitación que ahora ocuparía Inuyasha, ya que era el más grande ahora. No pudo dormir en toda la noche por el maldito remordimiento, pero en su interior, sabía que eso era lo mejor para todos... por lo menos para ella... aunque ahora seguramente lo odiaba, la protegería si la volvía a ver, no sufriría si él lo podía impedir. Cerró sus ojos y tomó un taxi, se fijó en la ventanilla... nieve... miró al cielo blanco de Tokio mientras los copos caían suavemente en el asfalto, con él en el taxi que le llevaría directo al aeropuerto... el último lugar en el que verían a Sesshomaru Kimitaka en 9 meses..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Bajó la mirada mientras ahora por las calles veía a la gente sonreír, cosa que él no hacía casi nunca. Su hogar estaba cerca, ya casi podía divisarlo, ya se veían las escaleras del templo Higuarashi, mientras un chico corría subiéndolas con un gato entre los brazos. El parecía extrañado, hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba su hogar, siempre avisaba, pero ahora no lo había echo... seguramente su madre se llevaría una gran alegría, y su hermano una tormentosa sorpresa. Se tumbó en el sillón y cerró los ojos intentando centrarse, ahora tenia 21 años, su carrera solo le quedaba un año, y ya era famoso por ser el alumno que más casos ganado llevaba... seguramente podría entrar en un buen bufete y ganaría dinero suficiente como para comprarse un pequeño apartamento para si... estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su casa.

_- ¿Señor? – preguntó el chofer – Ya hemos llegado señor – comentó mirando por el retrovisor._

_- Uhm – respondió._

Miró por la puerta y luego se fijó en el hombre que esperaba su dinero por la ida, el cual pagó Sesshomaru sin rechistar y salió del taxi. Su casa... el lugar donde había pasado casi toda su vida uno de los pocos lugares en los que podía estar siendo frío, pero humano a la vez, algunas personas le decían que alguien como él no podía ser humano... Muchas veces tenía que defender a personas que sabía que eran culpables, pero siempre ganaba el caso y quedaba en libertad... era extraño el sabor amargo que esa victoria conllevaba sabiendo que había protegido al falsante... Ahora estaba en casa... ahora entraría en su hogar...

_- Ya he vuelto... – musitó. _

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Estaba ya atardeciendo, mientras que a la vera de un columpió, cuando los niños ya se habían ido con sus madre pues tarde se hacía y pronto refrescaría. Solo quedaba en aquel sitio un muchacho de cabellos entre castaño y negro y unos hermosos ojos de color zafiro miraban intensamente el lugar vacío que estaba a su lado... Muchos recuerdos de aquel lugar, él riendo, jugando, hablando con sus amigos y... con su mejor amiga... Sango. La joven de cabellos caoba y mirada café que ahora no estaba con él... ¿cuándo fue que dejaron de estar el uno al lado del otro?. ¿Cuándo demonios habían estado tanto tiempo sin entenderse que ahora su pasado era como un amargo recuerdo?... no lo sabía... pero cuando ella le dijo eso... de que... se había enamorado no... no supo reaccionar.

_- ¿Por qué? – se preguntó - ¿por qué me duele tanto saber que ya no todo es como antes?... que los ratos que pasaron ya están olvidados... – bajó la mirada – que ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo entre nosotros... _

Se tocó el lugar donde su corazón palpitaba... dentro de unos años, quizás eso ya no fuera posible... No sabía como reaccionar ante esa situación, era tan complicado. Sango siempre a su lado apoyándole, pero ahora... ella... ella no lo había abandonado pero... de algún modo se sentía solo, sin su compañía, sin sus regaños, sin su voz... sin la presencia de ella era un vacío extraño. Sus ojos cerrados mientras su cabeza era un torbellino de preguntas sin respuestas, hasta que una voz familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_- ¿Miroku? –comentó una voz - ¿qué haces aquí? Ya es muy tarde – acercándose a esa persona._

Él se giró levemente, mirando a esa persona por el rabillo del ojo, y una media sonrisa que apareció en su cara, mientras se relajaba un poco y dejaba la cara lo más natural posible.

_- Yo también me alegro de verte... – se giró completamente – Sango._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Puesto que tarde ya era y sus ojos cansados miraban entretenidamente el lápiz entre sus manos, estaba aburrida, los problemas no le salían, el reloj marcaba casi la una de la mañana y tenía que madrugar pues tenía que irse al colegio, tenía un examen de matemáticas y no entendía casi nada. Lo mejor sería intentar recordar por lo menos una de las mínimas fórmulas que le decía, pero... no tenía cabeza para eso, eran demasiadas cosas las que le habían pasado a esa pobre estudiante de Secundaria que iba a entrar en Bachiller el próximo año. Suspiró resignada, estaba tan confusa... tantas cosas habían pasado y nada más que un par de frases habían lanzado a Inuyasha en lo que iba de semana, no hablaban, no reían, no se contaban las cosas... era un autentico tormento, toda una vida confiándole a esa persona tus más íntimos secretos... y ahora... la total y absoluta ignorancia... No tenía ni idea de cómo llevar eso...

_- La vida no siempre es fácil... – susurró para si misma, mientras cerraba el cuadernillo y apagaba la luz de la mesita – pero... hay veces que... es mejor dejarlo todo a un lado – sonrió ligeramente dirigiéndose a la pequeña ventana – y vivir, aunque eso signifique, sufrir al intentarlo..._

Por la ventana que abierta estaba, entraba un ligero viento que hizo que ella cerrara los ojos unos instantes disfrutando sutilmente la suave caricia que aquel aire invisible tocaba su rostro tan suavemente que se iba quedando adormecida. El suave canto del Árbol Sagrado meciéndose, y sus ramas se movían al compás del viento entre ellas haciendo que ese frondoso árbol de más de mil años, cantase callado en la oscuridad de la noche... una hermosa noche en la que las estrellas eran las protagonistas, ya que la luna escondida, pues su belleza no se observaba por ningún lugar de aquel esplendoroso cielo oscurecido. Ella aturdida y adormilada, pensando por un momento en la libertad, en la imagen del chico de ojos miel y cabellos plateado hablándola animadamente mientras sonreía y luego fruncía el ceño algo enfadado por alguna estupidez que había dicho Kouga o por que Miroku estaba hablando de chicas... o por cualquier otra cosa... Ese era el Inuyasha que a ella le agradaba... ese era el que ella... Entonces abrió los ojos impredeciblemente, como si descubriera una verdad, la cual sabía, pero que escondida había estado.

_- Le quiero... – musitó casi con agonía – yo... yo... – tartamudeó, y aunque nadie la escuchara sentía que su cara se sonrojaba – yo... quiero a Inuyasha... _

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Otra mañana solitaria, otro triste despertar, otra vez sus ojos se cerraban esperando seguir durmiendo, cosa que era imposible. Abrió con pesadez uno de sus ojos ámbares, el reloj marcaba la siete... No tenía ganas ni de levantarse... Por que heme aquí una pregunta sencilla... ¿para que ir a la escuela si no puedes estar con quien quieres?. Si la ignorancia es lo único que escuchas, que todo a cambiado para mal por el transcurso de esa semana de silencio. Siempre la había ido a recoger, desde niños, ella despertándose tardía y el desayunando en su casa mientras le hacía burla e iban corriendo hacia la escuela con suerte de llegar temprano, casi siempre con risas o alguna que otra conversación... pero ya no... Todo desde el día del beso, todo había cambiado, sin duda para mal, la vergüenza de ella y su orgullo eran el problema de la falta de comunicación entre los dos.

Suspiró y se fue levantando, con la sensación de cansancio aún recorriendo su cuerpo hacía noches en las que no conseguía dormir, hasta que entrada la madrugada conseguía coger el sueño costosamente. Su madre ayer por la noche dijo que había venido alguien, el cansado dijo que no cenaría y se fue directamente para su cuarto dejando a su madre preocupada con una faz triste. Al llegar a su cuarto se tiró pesadamente sobre la cama y hasta tarde estuvo pensando en todas las cosas que le habían pasado... No quería hacer nada, así que se quedó en esa misma postura toda la noche... mirando a las titilantes estrellas que brillaban en el firmamento, hasta que poco a poco... Sus ojos se cerraron y se durmió profundamente.

Se puso en pie, tambaleándose mientras se dirigía a su armario donde se encontraba su ropa, más de una prenda de ahí le traía un recuerdo. Cerró los ojos mientras se apoyaba en la pared, la echaba de menos... demasiado... si hubiera alguna forma de que todo fuera como antes... como cuando eran niños... entonces sería feliz, 'solo amigos' rondaba por su cabeza, pero el sabía que sentía muchísimo más que eso. Se vistió mientras casi sin ganas, mientras miraba como el viento movía distraídamente la pequeña cortina. Una pantalones negros largos, estilo a la pana pero más suave... una camiseta de color blanco, con es dibujo de un demonio en su espalda y unos zapatos de deporte de color gris plateado. Se colgó la maleta en el hombro y bajó para desayunar, quería llegar temprano al colegio, ya que sabía que ella no se levantaría hasta tarde... las siete y cuarto eran cuando miró al reloj por última vez.

Bajó por las escaleras a paso lento, escuchando el suave titilar de la cafetera, seguramente su madre ya estuviera abajo preparándose el desayuno, unas voces captaron su atención, una era la de su madre sin duda, y estaba hablando con un varón, por la voz grave que se oía. Pasó por el salón directo a la cocina, dispuesto a saludar a su madre y desayunar pronto, la verdad es que su madre cocinaba bien, pero después de tantos años desayunando con la familia Higuarashi no sabía tan bien. Llegó a la puerta sonriendo débilmente_. _

Buenos dí... – sus palabras se callaron al ver a alguien que no se esperaba en aquel cuarto – as... – parpadeó varias veces esperando despertar de ese sueño, pesadilla o lo que fuera.

Sentado en una de las sillas, estaba un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbares vestido limpiamente mientras se tomaba un descafeinado... Todo para Inuyasha fue muy rápido... ¿Que hacía Sesshomaru en la casa SI se SUPONIA que no estaba en la CIUDAD?. Cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos y ver a su madre sonriente, seguro que se refería a él cuando entró ayer a casa... Miró de nuevo a Sesshomaru y puso una mueca de desagrado.

_- ¿Qué se supones que haces aquí? – pronunció secamente haciéndole sacar a su hermano una risa sarcástica._

_- Buenos días a ti también hermanito – se giró mirando penetrantemente a Inuyasha - ¿Sorpresa verdad?._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Caminaba con sueño por la calle, era menos 10 minutos, podía llegar tranquilamente al colegio. Miró a sus pies, no pegar ojos en la noche no era bueno, pero llevaba una semana así, decaída sin rumbo fijo. Bostezó cansada mientras se estiraba por la calle, no había nadie, seguramente la mayoría ya estarían en las clases. Después de esa noche... Sabía que quería, 'a quien quería' y lo que significaba ese sentimiento, pero de lo que también estaba completamente segura era de que su amigo no sentía lo mismo... aunque entonces... ¿por qué de recompensa pidió un beso? Eso no lo entendía¿para burlarse de ella acaso? No... él no era tan cruel... A lo mejor... fue un juego, se lo pediría de broma y ella se lo creyó, provocando que el tuviera que besarla. Se arrascó la cabeza, no entendía nada.

De pronto notó que chocaba con alguien produciendo que casi perdiera pero un brazo la aguanto haciendo que se quedara exactamente en esa posición. Abrió ojos para ver con quien había chocado, y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver unos ojos carmesí mirándola con curiosidad, cabellos oscuros y una faz un tanto pálida. Ese chico era el que la había saludado cuando estaba en el patio... ¿cuál era su nombre? No lo recordaba bien...

_- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó al parecer preocupada._

_- Eh... si – sonrió débilmente – muchas gracias por ayudarme, y lamento el golpe, no estaba muy atenta de por donde iba... – bajó la cara avergonzada._

_- No importa, no ha sido nada – la miró – Tu eres Kagome Higuarashi¿verdad? – la miró, sabía perfectamente quien era ella._

_- Si¿cómo sabes mi nombre? – parpadeó inocentemente._

_- Dicen que eres el doble de Kamasaki, pero yo creo que no os parecéis en nada – inspeccionándola – Por cierto, soy Naraku Hanuki, puedes llamarme Naraku si quieres – le tendió la mano._

_- Y tu a mi Kagome – rió apretándole la mano – un gusto conocerte – miró su reloj, menos cinco, debía darse prisa sino llegaría tarde – bueno, llego con el tiempo justo, nos veremos otro día Naraku – despidiéndose con la mano mientras se iba corriendo._

_- Hasta otra Kagome – sonrió maliciosamente al ver que ya no se veía – solo falta que entres en acción Kykio, solo falta eso... Seguro que Sesshomaru estará 'muy' contento de verte salir con su hermanito... – se dio la vuelta, no entraba hasta segunda hora, así que tenía tiempo suficiente para pensar el paso siguiente del plan, solo tres pasos más..._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Bufó débilmente, se había peleado con su hermano, y si no fuera peor, se iba a quedar en su casa por lo menos dos semanas, iba tarde al colegio y por si fuera poco le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Su casa al estar más lejos del instituto que el de Kagome, se tardaba más es cruzar la calle. Su madre les había separado diciendo que no peleasen de nuevo como críos, su hermano le tenía realmente harto, no sabía como demonios su madre le dijo que antes era como él, pero no se lo creía ¿Alguna vez su hermano dejo de ser Don Hielo? Lo dudaba mucho... La discusión minutos atrás solo le producía más dolor de cabeza aún¿algún adolescente normal tendría jaqueca? Seriamente creía que no. Y todo por culpa de la inesperada visita de Sesshomaru.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_- ¿Qué se supones que haces aquí? – pronunció secamente haciéndole sacar a su hermano una risa sarcástica._

_- Buenos días a ti también hermanito – se giró mirando penetrantemente a Inuyasha - ¿Sorpresa verdad?._

_- Más bien desgracia diría yo – sentándose en el otro pico de la mesa - ¿para que se supone que estas aquí?._

_- Desayunando¿es que además de idiota eres ciego? – dijo burlescamente - no me extrañaría, después de todo, tampoco es un honor tener un hermano como tú – tomó un sorbo de su café._

_- No me refiero a eso estúpido – comentó entre dientes - ¿qué diablos has venido a hacer a casa? Creíamos que jamás o por lo menos en un par de años, bueno, yo no te esperaba ver más – comiéndose una tostada._

_- Pues ya me ves aquí, me voy a quedar dos semanas como unas pequeñas vacaciones, prefiero estar en casa que viajar o quedarme en mi apartamento – miró a su madre – gracias por el café, ahora voy a salir a por unas cosas – inclinó la cabeza._

_- De nada Sesshomaru – sonrió dulcemente._

_- Keh¿no que tenías vacaciones hermano? – le miró reprobatoriamente._

_- Eso no significa que no tenga responsabilidades, pero... ¿qué va a entender un crío de estas cosas? – se dio la vuelta._

_- ¡Repite lo dicho! – levantándose de la silla provocando que su madre se metiera por en medio._

_- ¡Inuyasha, no grites a tu hermano! – chilló su madre - ¡y tu Sesshomaru no le piques!.¡Parecéis niños pequeños por favor, ya sois bastante mayores como para dejar las discusiones como esas! – miró a Sesshomaru – Sobretodo tu siendo el mayor deberías dar el ejemplo – puso una voz firme que rara vez ponía... daba miedo... ya sabía de donde sacaba la voz Sesshomaru para atemorizar a la gente._

_- Lo siento madre – bajó la cabeza arrepentido._

_- Yo igual – dijo él también._

_- Bueno... ahora Inuyasha vete a la escuela y tu Sesshomaru a donde tenía que ir, y por favor, no se peleen más – recogiendo los platos – ahora lárguense sino quieren que les obligue a fregar los platos también – amenazó su madre._

Inuyasha cogió otra tostada y salió de su casa en dirección hacia la escuela, mientras Sesshomaru tomaba justamente el camino contrario. La verdad es que para ser hermanos no se parecían en nada, el aspecto físico pudiera ser, pero en nada más, eran como en agua y el aceite... Inuyasha había empezado a tener dolor de cabeza desde por la mañana y la pelea solo había conseguido que lo aumentara más.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

¡Ahrg! Como odiaba que su hermano siempre se metiera con él, pero desde niño, estorbo, estúpido, bastardo pocas veces pero también, crío, infante y si seguía con la lista no terminaría nunca. Llegó a la mitad del camino y reconoció a alguien familiar... ¿Kagome?. Estaba en brazos de un chico... ¡Naraku Hanuki?. ¿Qué hacía Kagome con ese tipo hablando tan animadamente?. ¿Por qué reía débilmente mientras le sujetaba la mano?. ¿Por que SU Kagome estaba con ese sujeto?. Entonces cayó... ¿Su Kagome?. ¿Es que acaso Kagome era de su propiedad? No... ella era su mejor amiga, no un objeto... La vio despedirse sonriendo y algo le pegó muy fuerte dentro de si, hacía tiempo... que no veía a Kagome sonreír de esa forma... ni siquiera a él, en más de una semana... Bajó la vista para el suelo¿sentiría celos de aquel que solo con hablar con ella le hacía sacar una sonrisa? Pudiera ser eso...

Siguió andando mientras Naraku se acercaba como pensando en algo, no creía capaz de que ignorara su presencia... al fin y al cabo, ellos eran enemigos, de deportes, de estudios... ¿en el amor también? Quien sabe... Pasó por su lado, él mirando de reojo a Inuyasha e Inuyasha a él, una de esas miradas que consiguen matarte, de odio y rencor, eso era lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero Inuyasha pudo distinguir una pequeña sonrisa de victoria, pero no sabía a que venía...

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ya era el descanso del recreo 30 minutos para poder tomar una poco el aire, extrañamente Miroku no había venido a clases y Ayame y Kouga estaban peleando por algo que pasó el día de ayer. Kagome estaba sentada al lado de esos dos, no encontraba a Sango por ningún lado del patio, suspiró cansada. Kouga dejó a Ayame con la palabra en la boca y se fue a Jugar a Fútbol con los demás, ella no entendía la pelea, así que se quedó con la boca calladita, para ella ese par no tenía solución, Ayame era un Inuyasha en femenino, si Kouga no tenía con quien pelear, se peleaba con Ayame, y así sucesivamente. Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_- ¿Kagome? – preguntó Ayame - ¿Kagome me escuchas? – insistió._

_- ¿Eh? – la miró- Sí, claro¿qué es lo que querías Ayame? – fijándose distraídamente en los árboles._

_- No te hagas la tonta, sabes que puedes confiar en mi tanto como en sango¿por qué no me cuentas lo que pasa entre tu e Inuyasha? - se pasó la mano por el pelo._

_- ¿Por... por que preguntas eso? – parpadeó – no ocurre nada, solo nos hemos peleado... – bajó la mirada._

_- Si claro Kagome, y yo me lo voy a creer, puede que no sea una persona muy lista, pero os conozco a los dos desde que éramos pequeños, y sé que si os hubierais peleado ahora mismo estaríais insultándoos no ignorándoos – dijo perspicazmente - así que no me mientas, y cuéntame la verdad._

_- Es que... es muy difícil de explicar... – se sonrojó levemente – preferiría no contar nada, entiéndeme por favor Ayame... – ella iba a hablar pero no la dejó – no es que no confíe en ti, sino que... es complicado... juro que cuando tenga mis ideas en orden te lo contaré¿de acuerdo? – la miró suplicantemente._

_- De acuerdo... pero me lo tienes que contar – suspiró – será mejor de que vayamos a las clases, el timbre está apunto de sonar – levantándose._

_- Tienes razón – sonrió y la siguió, ya que en pocos instantes sonó la campana._

Fueron andando por el patio hasta la entrada del instituto, pero antes de entrar Kagome se quedó parada un momento. En una pequeña calle que hay antes de entrar al instituto, dos figuras hablaban o eso parecía. Una chica de cabellera oscura como la noche y piel pálida con el chico de ojos ámbar... ¿Qué hacían esos dos ahí?. Ayame la volvió a llamar.

_- ¿Kagome, ocurre algo? – mirándola._

Ella no respondió, volvió a fijar s vista en la pequeña calle... Kykio Kamasaki e Inuyasha estaban ahí. A ella se le encogió al mirarlo cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras se mordía el labio, Kykio e Inuyasha... en ese momento... Se estaban besando.

**_Continuará..._**

_Hola n.n gente, os prometo que... ¿no sabéis que no debéis fiaros de mi? XD cuando menos os lo esperáis os dejo con la mayor intriga, pero de buen rollito ¬¬. Se que tengo tendencias de Suicida, lo reconozco, también de masoquista por que siempre lo dejo en lo mejor... pero... ¿qué queréis que haga T.T? Esta en mi naturaleza, dejarlo todo en lo mejor u.u es que... lo tengo que hacer, en Ya nunca más me conocéis cuanta más intriga haya al final, con más gusto cortaré el final ¬o¬. Se que he tardado, mes y medio, pero es que si mi inspiración se va no le puedo hacer nada solo esperar que llegue de buenas y me ayude, o sino torturarla hasta que acceda ¬¬ no me conocéis, bueno los que leen Yugioh Tv si, pero los demás no saben lo que le puedo llegar a hacer a un pobre chico jeje, soy mala ò.o. Cambiando de tema¿queréis saber por que esos dos se estaban besando?.¿los tres pasos de Naraku?. ¿Si Sesshomaru se encontrará con Kykio?. ¿Por qué Miroku no ha ido a la escuela? Pues para eso tendréis que esperar con impaciencia hasta mi próximo capítulo n.n._

_Mis muy queridas amigas y lectoras n.n sabéis que no puedo vivir sin vosotras y no se si vosotras sin mis fics, tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar, y una calor sofocante, así que no podré contestar los reviews lamentablemente... u.u. Pero sin vosotras no habría llegado hasta casi los 130 rr T.T soy muy feliz, por que veo que a alguien le importa como siga Sentimientos que nacen... Espero que algún día realmente os lo pueda agradecer._

**_Kaori Asamiya; Akisukis Shadowcat; Kagome – N; Princess – girl; Jorleen; Sesshi23; Lara – chan; Sango2005; Piskix; Gabyto; Ayumi Mizumoto. _**

_Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado y que no tengan intención de matarme, ya saben que actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda, eso equivale a un par de meses, o mes y medio n.nUU. Muchísimas gracias de nuevo a aquellas que me dejaron review, que se que os importa este fics, pero quiero destacar a 2 personas que aunque no me hayan dejado review : mala pécoras las 2 ¬¬: Antonietta y Karina siempre las tendré presente, a Sara no te cuento ¬¬U se que no tragas a Kykio, pero has un esfuerzo mujer que es un capítulo..._

**_Próximo capítulo..._ **

_Un encuentro, una imagen, una mentira _

**_Nos lo perdáis n.n!_**

_Se despide ASUMI - CHAN_


	10. Chapter 10

¡Estoy viva!. Aunque no creo que por mucho tiempo u.uU bueno quiero deciros que Lo siento muchísimo, mucho mucho mucho mucho. Yo es que... me quedé atrancada en cuando Inuyasha y Kykio se besan y por eso no pude continuar, por favor perdonadme ;o;. Que por lo menos lo he continuado, más vale 8 meses tarde que nunca u.u por cierto, este capítulo quedó un poco corto, lo sé, pero es que mi mente no da para más... encima que ya Inuyasha no me gusta como antes y ahora me interesan otras cosas, claro que me gusta Inuyasha pero no como antes, pero por fín conseguí un deje de inspiración para continuar este fics n.n que ayer me di cuenta de la cantidad de reviews que tengo en un solo capítulo o.o y estaba alucinando... 143 reviews, joder no me lo creía cuando caí en la cuenta de que solo eran 9 capítulos. Pero bueno n.n lo que importa es que pese a todo lo he continuado, pese a tanto tiempo espero que lo sigáis leyendo y sobre todo, espero no quedarme otra vez parada u.u.

**Disclainer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi y de la productora. Por cierto o.o en el último capítulo de manga Naraku había sido absorbido por Mouryomaru, lo que puede significar que o es una táctica para conseguir al final todos los fragmentos, o es que Naraku por fin a muerto o.o que lo primero es más creíble, pero bueno, lo que iba diciendo... ¡ya falta menos para terminar Inuyasha!. 443 capítulos... ¡solo quedan 57!

- Hablando

"Pensado o dicho en el pasado"

**Un encuentro, una imagen, una mentira**

La chica de cabellos azabache y mirada chocolate estaba paralizada por la imagen que tenía enfrente, su amiga pelirroja parecía como querer sacarla de ese trance en el que estaba sumisa, pero en este momento era imposible. Su corazón parecía ir cada vez más lento y la respiración pausada y nerviosa, unas tremendas ganas de salir corriendo recorrieron su cuerpo en aquel preciso momento, tragó saliva fuertemente intentando disipar las ganas de llorar que se avecinaban rápidamente... No podía creer que esa imagen fuera real, pero lamentablemente lo sabía, se mordió suavemente el labio para que su amiga no notara su angustia. Sonrió tristemente, ahora sabía que Inuyasha ese día en su habitación no había querido besarla a ella... sino a Kykio... Las palabras de Naraku rebotaron en su cabeza.

"_Dicen que eres la doble de Kamasaki..."_

_Una sustituta... esa palabra resonó en su cabeza fuertemente. Ahora que se había dado cuenta que quería a Inuyasha más que como un amigo se daba cuenta que él no la quería de esa forma... Se negó tal posibilidad y siguió hacia delante con la cabeza agachada, mientras sus ojos marrones se cristalizaban poco a poco y las palabras de su amiga por fin le llegaban, su voz ahora sonaba suave, como si estuviera muy lejos... Intentó ignorarlas, y seguir caminado hasta que su amiga callase, punto de resignación. Silencio, eso era lo que necesitaba... silencio, ir a un lugar silencioso, sin murmullos. Cerró los ojos, solo quedaban tres clases para acabar el colegio y no podía continuar ahí, necesitaba un lugar lejano y distante. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo para poder desaparecer, y antes de que Ayame la pudiera seguir, Kagome ya no se encontraba en el recinto escolar. _

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_En otro punto lejano de la escuela, en un cuarto de color azul, un muchacho pálido estaba en la cama tendido, su respiración entrecortada, un tarro de pastillas caídas en el suelo. No se podía leer lo que ponía en ellas pero el bote era de color anaranjado, y estaba vacío, normal, la receta era de hace un par de meses y ya debía de haber comprado un tarro nuevo, pero no... Él joven muchacho de ojos azul marino intentaba forzosamente llegar hasta el móvil que estaba unos pocos metros de él, pero no podía moverse, cada músculo de su cuerpo se retorcía y una de sus manos estaba puesta en el corazón que ahora palpitaba muy débilmente. Estiró el brazo intentando llegar inútilmente hacia la mesilla donde estaba el móvil. En su casa ahora mismo no había nadie, nadie le podría ayudar ahora, tragó saliva respirando forzosamente, como si recibiera respiración asistida, y boca estaba abierta intentando respirar mejor, cosa que conseguía difícilmente._

_Su vista estaba algo nublada y a tientas en la mesillas agarró a una pata de la mesa y tiró hacia él haciendo que las cosas que había en ella fueran cayendo paulatinamente, alargó el brazo de nuevo y dio otro tirón haciendo que esta vez el teléfono sí cayera al suelo como las demás cosas, sonrió cansado y débilmente. Se inclinó hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama que era el que más cerca estaba del móvil, cayendo pesadamente en el suelo, no entendía por que una parte de su cuerpo estaba paralizada. Se impulsó con la poca fuerza le quedaba, no quería morir ahora, no podía morir en ese momento, aún le quedaba mucho por delante y no se rendiría, no ahora, no en este momento. Alcanzó el teléfono con la mano derecha y marcó el único número que se le pasó por la cabeza antes de casi caer inconsciente en el suelo de su habitación._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Sango aún estaba en el aula de música, la clase que tomaban sus amigas no iba ella, así que tenía una hora libre para practicar con el piano, suspiró, el Cascanueces era una difícil partitura, pero le había prometido a su maestro que lograría hacer esa pieza fuera como fuera y así lo haría. Se había enamorado, y le hacía gracia, menos mal que ahí estaba Miroku para hablar con ella, eso le ponía feliz, hacía mucho que no tenía una conversación larga con él, y ayer que se lo encontró en el parque pudieron hablar largo rato. Sonrió al recordarlo aunque esa vez la conversación fue muy extraña..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

- Yo también me alegro de verte... Sango – musitó Miroku con una sonrisa.

_- No contestas mi pregunta.¿Qué haces en el parque? – se acercó a él. _

_- Pues pasear Sango, ¿qué otra cosa voy a hacer? – comentó divertido levantándose de donde estaba._

_- Deberías cuidarte más – le regañó ella – recuerda tú estado._

_- Ya, ya lo que tú digas – poniéndose a su lado - ¿me acompañas hasta casa? No quiero ir solo – hizo una mueca él._

_- Claro, no pienso dejarte deambular solo – rectificó algo – si algo te pasará no me lo perdonaría, soy como tu enfermera – rió ella. _

_Miroku tan solo asintió suavemente y caminó a la par de su amiga, su casa no quedaba muy lejos, esa era una de las razones por las que siempre venía a ese parque de pequeño y jugaba con sus amigos. Suspiró mentalmente, que tiempos aquellos en los que no se tenía que su vida, donde era libre de jugar sin saber que moriría prematuramente por un problema del corazón que desde hacía casi 3 años estaba a la espera de un transplante._

_- Sí... – murmuró – mi enfermera personal –sonrió mirando a su amiga – para serlo has estado un poco ausente estas últimas semanas.¿No? – preguntó intentando parecer casual._

_Ella se sonrojó débilmente, era verdad que ya no le hacía demasiado caso a Miroku, por los estudios, la música, sus clases particulares, su profesor de piano..._

_- Lo siento Miroku... – susurró – es que... es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, con las clases y todo eso... ya sabes... – intentando ocultar su cara entre sus cabellos. _

_- Ya sé, te has enamorado, me lo dijiste – aunque Sango no lo había notado, hubo un deje de dolor en esas palabras – y me alegra que sigas confiando en mí para contarme las cosas – la miró y sonrió tristemente. _

_- Siempre lo haré Miroku, eres mi mejor amigo, estaría mal no hacerlo – y aunque para ella esas palabras eran causa de risa, a Miroku no le hacía ninguna gracia._

'_Amigo', esa era ahora la palabra más odiada del mundo para él, ella le consideraba 'su' amigo, 'su' mejor amigo... y por mucho que lo quisiera no podía cambiarlo. Había sido demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que su joven amiga, ya no era la chiquilla que le pegaba cada vez que hacía algo pervertido, o la molestaba o miraba una chica mayor que él con lo que Sango había bautizado 'mirada sucia'. Que recuerdos... Miró de nuevo hacia ambos lados había llegado ya a su casa, era hora de decir adiós._

_- Bueno Miroku, nos vemos mañana en clases. ¿De acuerdo? – sonrió ella mientras se iba pero un brazo la detuvo - ¿qué ocurre? – se giró para ver la mirada opaca de él - ¿te encuentras bien?._

_- Sí – respondió él – solo... eh... solo quiero que me prometas una cosa – dijo._

_- ¿Qué te prometa una cosa? – imitó ella confundida – claro... ¿de que se trata? – preocupada._

_- Quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase serás feliz – contestó en un tono algo distinto al suyo – por favor – mirándola directamente._

_Ella estaba confundida, ¿para que quería Miroku que le prometiera tal cosa?. No entendía el repentino cambio de comportamiento de su amigo._

_- Está bien, prometo ser feliz – aún no entendiendo._

_- Pase lo que pase. ¿Entendido? – como si le explicara algo._

_- Pase lo que pase – repitió ella – ahora dime.¿A que ha venido esta promesa tan extraña? – levantó una ceja. _

_- Es algo que tenía que hacerte prometer – sonrió tiernamente – ahora buenas noches – se acercó a ella y le dio un beso fraternal en la frente antes de que se diera cuenta – y recuerda, se feliz – musitó dándose la vuelta para ir a su casa._

_Sango estaba sorprendida, Miroku nunca le había dado un beso, ni siquiera en la frente, por lo suponer siempre le daba una cachetada antes de que pudiera tocarla. Se tocó la frente, no entendía por que su amigo se comportaba así, pero Miroku era así, espontáneo aunque... algo le preocupaba, el comportamiento del joven de ojos azul marino realmente le preocupaba._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Miroku ayer estuvo tan raro... como si nunca más se fueran a ver, que tontería. Rió, aunque era preocupante que no hubiera venido al colegio... Mejor no ponerse en lo peor, él estaba bien y dentro de poco lo vería y le haría una de sus típicas bromas y molestándola o a saber que cosa haría para llamar la atención de las jovencitas. Entonces al parar de tocar al piano escuchó un ruido conocido, el tono de su móvil... era extraño, nadie solía llamarla tan temprano, buscó en su mochila y vio él número... ¿de que lo sonaba esta vez?. Pulsó el botón de llamada y se puso junto al auricular._

_- ¿Hola? – preguntó extrañada._

_Pero nadie contestaba... solo se oía una respiración entrecortada al otro lado del teléfono. Tenía miedo, había visto muchas películas de terror con Kagome, naturalmente su amiga era más asustadiza que ella, pero en todo caso... Le dio miedo, pudiese ser que alguien le estuviera gastando una broma de mal gusto, así que siguió hablando para ver si alguien le contestaba._

_- ¿Diga? – volvió a preguntar – Oiga si es una broma no tiene gracia – reprochó la muchacha con algo de pánico._

_- Sango... – escuchó una débil voz del otro lado._

_- ¿Quién es? – nerviosa. Esa voz se parecía..._

_- Sango... ayuda... – de nuevo esa voz, esa voz era de..._

_- ¿Miroku? – preguntó - ¿Miroku que te pasa? – comentó precipitadamente, él no era del que gastaba bromas pesadas por el teléfono - ¿Miroku?._

_- Ayuda... – fue lo último que escuchó antes de que se cortara la comunicación._

_- ¿Miroku? – preocupada - ¿Aló?. ¿Hay alguien? – un poco desesperada, Miroku necesitaba su ayuda, no sabía que es lo que había ocurrido pero tenía que ser grave._

_Recogió sus cosas rápidamente y salió corriendo del colegio, puede que la castigasen al faltar a clase, pero no podía dejar a Miroku... ¡Era su mejor amigo!. Y si le ocurría algo sería su culpa por no estar con él... Entonces la palabras de ayer fueron... ¿una advertencia?._

"_Prométeme que pase lo que pase será feliz"_

_Se mordió el labio fuertemente... ¡Por que no se dio cuenta entonces! Se reprochó, si le sucediera algo a Miroku por no haberse dado cuenta de eso antes, no se lo perdonaría en lo que le quedaba de vida. Se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, sino llegaba a tiempo... no, no quería imaginarse que podía suceder sino llegaba a tiempo al lugar donde se encontraba Miroku, mientras que en la casa de su amigo, respirando intentando no ahogarse, luchaba entre la vida y la muerte el muchacho con el que había convivido estos últimos años. _

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Naraku se encontraba en la puerta de la escuela con una curvada sonrisa en sus labios, Kykio había hecho bien su trabajo, esa parte estaba cumplida, ahora le tocaba a él consolar a la chica. Kagome había salido corriendo de la escuela hacía unos minutos, su amiguita pelirroja se había quedado sola en el patio y él cuando tocara el timbre también saldría en busca de su 'amiga'. Suspiró levemente, esa chica tan parecida y distinta a Kykio era su obsesión, más por que Kimitaka la tenía, por que era... en cierta forma parte de él, eso iba a cambiar. _

_- ¿Y esa sonrisa Hanuki? – preguntó Kykio._

_- No es por nada, pero has hecho muy bien tu trabajo, aunque no sé como conseguiste que te besara – alzó una ceja. _

_- Una tiene sus secretos muy bien guardados, solo cumplía la parte del trato – se miró las uñas – solo querías que esa chica nos viera, y yo solo quiero a ese chico para vengarme de su hermano – cerró un puño – juegas mucho con los sentimientos de las personas, eso es cruel – sonrió – pero es la vida. _

_- Y tú lo has aprendido a base de caídas, tus padres, el abandono de tu amigo, el encuentro con él tan desagradable... – ella frunció el ceño – reencontrarte conmigo después de tu repentino cambio de centro... que cruel destino para la pobre Kykio. _

_- Sabes que si me fallas Naraku, la venganza que tendré para ti será más que cruel, tengo muchas ganas de que te lleves tu merecido algún día, pero por ahora me aguantaré y callaré – se cruzó de brazos. _

_- Ambos jugamos con fuego, y si no tenemos cuidado nos quemaremos – su rojiza mirada se iluminó. _

_- Pues tendremos que encontrar a algún bombero en nuestra vida – con esto sonó la campana y la chica sonrió – nos veremos mañana, me voy a clase. _

_- Adiós – inclinó la cabeza, Kykio hizo lo mismo mientras se dirigía a su clase y él se iba en busca de su conquista. _

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_¿Cómo había podido?. No... no lo entendía... ¿cómo había acabado besándose con Kykio?. Era algo ilógico, estaba en una situación... que no podía comprender, y era tan parecida a Kagome que por un segundo pensó que era ella... ¿cómo llegó a esa situación con la nueva?. Se pasó la mano por la frente que ahora estaba húmeda del agua del lavabo, suspiró mientras una y otra vez se preguntaba el por que de la situación... ¡él no quería a esa chica!. Entonces... ¿por qué habían acabado besándose?. Todo le resultaba muy confuso ahora, como si fuera un lejano eco, y palabras entrecortadas._

"_¿Te gusta Higuarashi?. Que pena que a ella no le gustes tú"_

"_¿No sabías que sale con Hanuki?"_

"_Pobre iluso... enamorarte de tu mejor amiga... ¿no sabías que los cuentos de hadas no existen?"_

_Mentira, mentira y más mentiras, esas cosas no podían ser verdad, primero que nada Kagome le diría que le gustaba un chico, segundo no lo habría besado, aunque bueno, él inició todo, aunque... lo que vio esta mañana... estaba tan confuso, que no supo como llegó a esa situación mientras la chica no paraba de hablar hasta que su tono de voz se tornó como un susurró._

"_Ella parece que no ve lo que tiene delante de sus ojos..."_

"_Aunque... puede que yo si pueda verte como eres... Inu"_

_Esas cosas habían conseguido engatusarle hasta que cerró los ojos cuando escuchó el nombre que solamente le decía su mejor amiga, esos ojos chocolate hipnotizantes, y ese perfume a jazmín. Esa fantasía le provocó el beso involuntario que sin saberlo le había partido el corazón a la chica de sus sueños, sin saber que ella lo había visto, sin saber que ella creía que era una sustituta, sin pensar que podía ser una marioneta sin más motivo que la diversión. _

"_Yo podría hacerte olvidar..."_

_Sin saber que era lo que ocurría en realidad. _

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Sango había llegado corriendo y medio agotada a la casa de su amigo, no había podido coger el autobús y se había caído dos o tres veces por el camino, sus nervios a flor de piel y el corazón palpitando fuertemente, no quería llegar cuando fuera demasiado tarde, no quería. La urbanización era muy grande y la casa de Miroku estaba al fondo, tenía una copia de la llave pues él había insistido en cosa de hacía un año que tu casa es mi casa, se quitó los zapatos rápidamente y tiró la mochila a un lado con el móvil en la mano preparado para llamar a emergencias. _

_Subió las escaleras mirando por todos los lugares donde se encontraba su amigo, Miroku no estaba tirando por ningún lugar, sino que caído al lado de su cama inconsciente y si no fuera por el silencio que reinaba en la casa diría que no estaba respirando. _

_- ¡Miroku! – gritó horrorizada mientras cogía el cuerpo de su amigo y lo balanceaba - ¡Miroku responde por favor! – desesperación corría por sus venas antes de que rastros salinos corrieran por sus mejillas – por favor... – con voz congoja. _

_- Sango... – muy débilmente mientras intentaba abrir los ojos, al parecer no había perdido todo el sentido. _

_- ¡Miroku! – feliz de que estuviera vivo medio sonrió – no hagas esfuerzos, solo quédate aquí. _

_- Sango yo... – tragó mientras tosía – yo... quiero... _

_- Sh... tranquilo, ya me lo dirás luego – acariciándole el pelo mientras llamaba por el móvil – Necesito una ambulancia para un ataque al corazón... Avenida Kanon la urbanización Kamiyi... casa número 23... sí... sí, está consciente... de acuerdo, dense prisa – y colgó. _

_- Sango... – volvió a decir insistiendo, como si no estuviera entre un paso de la muerte. _

_- Calma, ya todo pasó, en unos minutos estarán aquí – sonreía pero seguía llorando – idiota - murmuró – me he llevado el susto más grande de toda mi vida ¿cómo se te ocurre ponerte así?.¿Qué crees que me pasaría si muriera mi pervertido favorito? – obligó a sonreír al chico por la broma. _

_- Se... serías... feliz... – susurró – lo... prometiste. _

_La chica calló y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro... era idiota, su amigo era idiota, idiota, idiota... ¡Como se le ocurría decirle que iba a ser feliz si él muriera!. Lágrimas corrieron por su rostro negando con la cabeza, no quería imaginarse si no tenía a su amigo a su lado, él que siempre estaba con ella cuando lloraba, al que siempre pegaba por pervertido a su acompañante durante tantos años. Miroku entrecerró los ojos y llevó su mano a la mejilla de la chica. _

_- No llores... – limpiándole las lágrimas – no me gustas llorando, te ves fea – esa típica broma de Miroku le hizo a Sango hipar mientras se tumbaba encima de su amigo y paraba de llorar lentamente, aunque no lo supiera, esas palabras iban con una confesión escondida. _

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Sentada en uno de los columpios con la cara agachada de encontraba Kagome, por sus mejillas estaba el notorio rastro que las lagrimas hacían contra la piel, y el olor salino que ese rastro traía consigo. Se encontraba muy triste, deprimida, decaída, decepcionada, traicionada... muchas formas de sentir en un mismo tiempo. No lograba quitarse a su amigo de la cabeza, en cierta forma no debería sentirse así, por que era su amigo y solo eso, además lo del beso podía ser... bueno solo eso, sin sentimientos aunque para ella significara mucho, para él había sido solo... un beso. No tenía por que sentirse traicionada por que Inuyasha nunca había sido suyo, solo eran amigos... pero en su corazón, así se sentía... ella quería a Inuyasha, lo amaba... pero... no era correspondida y no hay más dolor que ese en el mundo._

_- ¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó una voz que no reconoció. _

_- No hay nadie que ocupe ese lugar – musitó mientras oía el correr de las cadenas. _

_- ¿Ha pasado algo malo? – curioso. _

_- No... – agachó más la cabeza, entonces supo de quien era la voz - ¿por qué estás aquí Naraku?._

_- Por que estas triste, y como me considero tu amigo quiero ayudarte – la miró - ¿por qué estas triste?. _

_- No estoy triste... – mintió. _

_- Eso no se lo cree nadie Kagome, se nota que has estado llorando ¿es por alguien? – ella le miró - ¿alguien especial?. _

_- Podría decirse... – bajó otra vez la mirada._

_- ¿Alguien a quien quieres? – ella asintió - ¿qué ha hecho?. _

_- La verdad yo... no sé por que me enfado... él no es mío... le quiero mucho sí, pero... no me quiere del mismo modo – Naraku sonrió. _

_- Un amor no correspondido... – intentó entenderla aunque siempre fingía. _

_- Sí, lo he visto besándose con otra... y solo he podido correr - cerró fuertemente los ojos – y cada vez que cierro los ojos los veo una y otra vez en mi cabeza besándose, quiero... quiero olvidar ese momento, como si nunca hubiera existido. _

_- ¿Te ayudo? – esa pregunta no la entendió Kagome. _

_- ¿Qué? – confusa mientras Naraku sonreía. _

_- Yo podría hacerte olvidar... _

_**Continuará...**_

_Bueno, como siempre pasa, lo dejo en lo mejor u.u es que no sé como dejar un buen final ;-; me está en los genes, tengo que dejarlo en lo mejor sino, no puedo dormir tranquila, menos en los fics humorísticos que ahí como lo deje se quedó, por que no hace falta mucho para ponerlo bien, creo que debo cambiar el género del fics ó.o ya de humor no tiene, así que sería mejor ponerlo en otra parte... por cierto se acerca el carnaval xD que buenos tiempos para actualizar antes de encontrarme perdida en las calles que es el milagrito del carnaval para mi jeje. Bueno tengo que agradecer eternamente a aquellas que me han dejado un review ToT chicas sois geniales, las mejores, siempre os recordaré, por cierto Gaby tranquilízate que yo actualizar actualizo, más tarde o más temprano. _

**Kaori Asamiya; LR – CHAN; Gabyto; Kagome – N; Naru – Chii; Akisukis shadowcat; Aome Hisoshima; Piskix; Floflo91; Mikky – chan; Aiko – 1993; Saira Love.**

Bueno ¿cómo queréis que lo continúe?. Por favor dadme ideas que estoy cortita ;-; ni siquiera sé como se llamará el próximo capítulo así que fijaos u.u un besazo chicas y por favor no me metéis si?.

_**Atte: Asumi - chan **_


End file.
